Their Bond
by Inuyashasesshy4eva
Summary: Kagome is under Sesshoumaru's protection ever since Inuyasha cheated on her with Kikyo. The miko has fallen for the Prince and he for her. What happens when they run into Inuyasha? Sesshoumaru's refusing to let such a thing happen? And where's Sango?
1. Prologue

Summary: Kagome is under Sesshoumaru's protection ever since Inuyasha cheated on her with Kikyo. The miko has fallen for the Prince and he for her. What happens when they run into Inuyasha? He wants her back? Sesshoumaru's refusing to let such a thing happen? And where's Sango?

Their Bond

Chapter One - Prolouge

Prince Sesshoumaru, the son of the great dog King who ruled over Japan was accused of being weak for taking in a mortal child. Youkai began to question his limit of power and if he was worthy of the throne of Japan, being Sesshoumaru he proved his place by killing every youkai who dared question his abilities. From then on every youkai, hanyou and human in the country respected his highness but he was once questioned again when he took a young miko into his care that once belonged to his disgraceful half breed brother. He was challenged yet again but this time it was the miko who proved her place worthy within Sesshoumaru's care, she was very powerful and purified all the youkai who dared question hers and Sesshoumaru's strength. She never killed them as she was a woman of mercy and always believed people deserved a second chance (Unless they are Naraku), through this, youkai began to show her as much as respect as they did the young Prince and all questions of weakness were discarded and forgotten.

People began to pray for the marriage and mating of his highness and the miko, they knew themselves there were unspoken feelings between them but were they strong enough for love? They knew that Kagome Higurashi the miko who Prince Sesshoumaru protected with his life would be the one if the only one who would be able to melt the frozen barrier that kept every emotion out of his heart, they knew the child that travelled with him had cracked it but not enough for it to shatter. King Inutaisho welcomed Kagome and took her in as his own daughter and Rin as his granddaughter, he loved the two humans as much as he loved his own pups and would risk anything for them.

As of now the Prince and miko were resided at the palace where they were resting up before another journey through Japan to search for the sacred shards of the Shikon no Tama and to put an end to the evil hanyou Naraku who had made nearly every youkai's and human's life hell.

Kagome lay in her extremely large and silk sheeted bed staring up at the ceiling in total boredom, she didn't sleep much any more when she was at the palace. She knew Sesshoumaru would be awake as he hardly ever slept, he was most probably going through land treaties or just simply reading his book in his own King sized bed. She had been travelling with him for nearly a year and a half now and couldn't be any more happy, she had fallen deeply in love with him and was very surprised to find he shared the same for her. The hanyou had excepted them and had taken her first kiss from her, she didn't mind she rather welcomed it, well that was until Inuyasha ran off with her dead self and rutted her brains out as he did many times. This time she stood up for herself and ended it with the hanyou, she told him she would be leaving and didn't want anything to do with him ever again. She sobbed when she had to leave her best friends and kit but it had to be done, she still remembers young Shippo crying out to her now and it pained her deeply.

She blinked away a few tears that threatened to fall and climbed out of bed "No point in dwelling in the past" She told herself as she threw her favourite silk dressing gown around herself and left her chambers to seek out Sesshoumaru's. She usually did this when she couldn't sleep, he would be waiting for her and would willing let her lay with him and talk for endless hours – obviously it was Kagome talking. She walked up to the big oak double doors and knocked without any hesitation

"Come in" He knew it was her. She pushed the doors open and closed them behind her person, she looked across the midnight coloured room to find Sesshoumaru laying casually on his bed reading a book. He met her gaze and put the book away "Trouble sleeping Kagome?"

"Yes" She nodded innocently "May I lay with you"

"You may" A tender smile spread across her beautiful features as she crawled onto the bed and over to him. He let her lay her head on his chest as he wrapped an arm lazily around her waist. This was a usual thing with them, they would allow each other these physical touches and thought nothing of it. She cuddled close to him as she met his gaze

"What was you reading?"

"Just some training strategies" Kagome rolled her eyes

"And you call that light reading"

"Indeed I do" He smirked "Were you thinking of Inuyasha again? Is that why you cannot sleep?"

"I don't usually sleep when we're here anyway" She shrugged "I wasn't really thinking of Inuyasha but my friends and kit, I still miss them dearly"

"That is to be expected, you thought of the kit as your own and the demon slayer as a sister. I don't know what affection you held for the monk though"

"Just a friend" She laughed "Don't get jealous Sesshou"

"I've told you to stop calling me that miko"

"Miko? Oh you want to play now do you Fluffy?" She jumped up on her knees and grinned at him playfully

"Not really but if you insist wench"

"My name is Kagome, say it now Ka-go-me"

"Why would I let such a name roll off my tongue"

"Bad puppy" Kagome teased with a pout, she knew Sesshoumaru hated that more than anything. She almost screamed when he pinned her to the bed with so much speed he made a cheetah look slow

"Excuse me?" He pinned her hands with one of his own and began to tickle the life out of her

"Sesshoumaru...ha...stop...I...I...ha...I'm...sorry...I...ha...give...up...ha" He stopped his torture and looked down at her cute pout when he released her letting her arms fold over her bust

"You're evil" She poked her tongue out and licked his cheek "Haha" She teased

"You're disgusting" He wiped his cheek and pulled her to once again lie on his chest "You're an impossible woman to submit Kagome, I'm impressed"

"Like I'd submit to any male, I like to have my own way. No one will ever be the boss of me"

"You obey me Kagome" He reminded with a cocky smile

"Only when it's life threatening" She teased "You don't ask much anyway" She shrugged and began to play with the tie of her dressing gown "What time are we leaving tomorrow?"

"After breakfast, we shall be taking Rin and Jaken with us as usual"

"And AhUn" She corrected "You always forget he's there I reckon"

"How can I forget to notice something so large that holds a demonic aura?"

"Hmm your senses are dulling" She giggled "Hanging around us humans for too long"

"Yes I suppose your scent dulls them, my poor nose can't take much more"

"Hey I'll let you know I bathe daily" She leaned up on her elbows and wrapped her small hand around his neck, she was so petite that her hand couldn't hold all of his neck "Any last words Sesshoumaru?"

"Don't challenge your alpha" He smirked as he gripped her waist and pulled her roughly on top of him

"You're not my alpha" She laughed "We're only courting and it has only been a week since you asked me"

"I'm still the boss"

"Oh of course Prince Sesshoumaru" She mocked "I'll obey your every command"

"Impossible woman" He pecked her softly on the lips and loosened his hold on her "Come get some rest we have a long day ahead of us"

"Alright" She sighed as she resumed her previous place next to him as he pulled the covers over them "'night Sesshoumaru"

"Hmm goodnight" He allowed himself fall into a light slumber as soon as Kagome herself was taken over by the realm of dreams


	2. Unexpected Events

Chapter Two – Unexpected Events

The sun peered through the blinds of the bedroom disturbing Kagome from her sleep, swatting at the sun as if it was some sort of fly Kagome grabbed the covers and threw them over her head "You're incredibly lazy Kagome" A female voice mused

"You can't say anything" The miko replied "I'm not the one who slept in the garden all day" She then felt coldness hit her when the covers were thrown from her person

"What's your point?" Kagome sat up to meet a pair of amber eyes, silver hair in a high pony tail, two little fangs, red rose lips and the royal inuyoukai birthmarks "Sesshou sent me to wake you, he said you've been in here long enough"

"Why didn't he come get me? I know why, he knew you'd wake me in the most cruel way" The inuyoukai laughed at her moans

"Come now Kagome why would I be so cruel to my sister-to-be?"

"Usagi you and I both know you're a prankster so don't even go there" The girl identified as Usagi was roughly the same age as Kagome (if she were human) and resembled her brother and father "Where is that brother of yours?"

"Sesshou? Oh he's at breakfast with Rin, he told me to give you this" She handed the miko her old school uniform "I don't know why you prefer to wear that when you travel, we have lots of combat clothing here for you"

"I know but I love this so much and it is the only time Sesshoumaru lets me wear it" Kagome then slid out of bed "I'll be down in a minute, I'm going to bathe in the springs and get packed

"Okay see you down there Onee-san" And with that Usagi ran downstairs to where her father and brother resided

"She's draining" Kagome moaned as she crawled to the springs...

Sesshoumaru was having breakfast with his young ward and witty father when Usagi came in with a big grin on her face "Usagi?" He asked as he put his cup down

"Kagome's just gone to the springs if you want to see her" Sesshoumaru bit back the urge to roll his eyes at his childish sister

"Just sit down and eat something"

"Awe Onii-san you're no fun" She pouted as she took her seat next to Rin "Sessh can I please come with you today?"

"No Usagi" Inutaisho ordered from behind his scroll "This is your punishment for blowing up my study"

"She blew up your study? How did she manage to do that?" Sesshoumaru asked slightly surprised at his destructive sister

"Well for some strange reason dad had a big crate of gunpowder in there I didn't know and began to play with my whip, I accidentally hit the crate and it just...blew up"

"Yes so now she's going to be cleaning it" Inutaisho sighed "I'm thankful Kagome is with us, she lent me some of her sticky tape stuff to repair all my damaged scrolls"

"How long did that take to repair?"

"I haven't finished" Kagome then ran into the dining room with her trusty yellow pack over her shoulder and a sword against her hip "Ah good morning Kagome"

"Good morning Inutaisho" The 17 year old beamed as she glided up to the table "Did you manage to finish those scrolls?" She took a seat beside Sesshoumaru and breakfast was served in front of her "Oh thank you" She bowed her head to one of the servants who immediately returned the favour

"Alas no, I still have 5 more to do"

"Awe too bad" She replied as she shoved some rice in her mouth "I would help you but Sesshoumaru and I have to collect the jewel shards"

"Hey don't worry you're young, you have better things to do that repair scrolls..."

"...and repair studies" Usagi pouted

"It's your own fault" Inutaisho sighed

"Kagome am I coming with you today?" Rin asked as she finished her rice

"Yep, I've already packed you some fresh kimonos so don't worry"

"Thank you" Rin beamed "Prince Sesshoumaru can I go play with AhUn until we go?"

"Yes you may" The young Prince replied as he took a sip of his tea

"Thank you" She then jumped from her chair and ran out to the stables

"And Sesshoumaru" Kagome frowned as she finished her rice "Did you have to send Usagi to wake me? She threw the covers off me and everything"

"Well if you didn't sleep so long that would never have happened" He smirked

"You're evil" She pouted

"I would like you two to run an errand for me" Inutaisho explained "I have a meeting so I cannot do it myself. Would you be so kind as to take Sounga to Totosai to strengthen the seal on it? The sheath cracked slightly and I would like it repaired"

"Yes father we shall do it immediately and bring it back to you" Sesshoumaru replied as they all stood, he then turned to Kagome "Where are your arrows?"

"Who needs them when I have 'Fortunes Favourite'" She smiled as she tapped her trusty sword "Alright I have them strapped to AhUn just for caution"

"That poor animal" Inutaisho laughed "He's treated like a cart the way you lot throw supplies at him"

"Awe we make sure they're not too heavy for him" Kagome replied innocently. Jaken then scurried into the dining room and bowed to his masters

"Prince Sesshoumaru we are ready when you are"

"Come" Sesshoumaru entwined her fingers with Kagome's as they walked off to the front gates of the palace with Inutaisho and Jaken following. They found AhUn already awaiting them with Rin on his back who was giggling to herself

"Sesshoumaru here is the Sounga" Inutaisho handed him the dreaded sword "Look after it whatever you do"

"I'm not you father" The Prince mused "Where's Usagi?"

"She's most probably starting her punishment" He smirked "That'll her for messing with me"

"You're just as bad as she is" Sesshoumaru sighed "We shall be returning in a few days"

"Have fun" The King waved them off until he could no longer see them and went back into the palace to start his own duties as the King.

Kagome and Rin were happily chasing each other just up ahead Sesshoumaru as Jaken and AhUn stalked quietly behind him. They were going to travel to Totosai's first just as Sesshoumaru had said and would then be heading to Inuyasha's forest where Kagome could go home and get some supplies that she needed from her time, that was always the first thing they did when they began travelling again. They found it very odd how Inuyasha was never near when they went there but just shook it off as mere coincidence "Sesshoumaru how far is Totosai's home from here?"

"Just through this clearing and we shall be there" Sesshoumaru replied as he was pulled from his thoughts

"Oh okay" Suddenly a troll youkai jumped out in front of Kagome and Rin

"Humans I shall devour you" It screamed as it charged at them

"I don't think so" Kagome unsheathed her sword and sliced through the troll's stomach "Rin go by AhUn" The little girl obeyed as Kagome's sword glowed a light pink. The miko aimed it at her enemy as she dived into the air – as high as a human could and stabbed it in the heart. It roared in pain as Kagome's sword purified it completely, seeing the outcome Kagome pulled out her sword and run to Sesshoumaru's side just as the troll blew into a million pieces "Eww look at all the guts, why do they always have to blow up?"

"If your feel that way just let me slice their heads off next time"

"Well yeah since I'm doing all the work" She joked as she cleaned off her sword and sheathed it "Are you ok Rin?"

"Yep I'm fine thanks to you Kagome" The infant smiled

"Hmm" Kagome smiled back and proceeded to follow Sesshoumaru to Totosai's...

After at least an half hour the small group arrived at a giant cave that was surrounded by lava and magma, there was a relatively big path that led right up to the cave where no harm would befall anyone "Jaken you Rin and AhUn waist here whilst Kagome and I see to Totosai"

"Yes milord" The imp bowed. Kagome and Sesshoumaru walked up the path being cautious of any dangers as they neared their destination

"Why would he live in such a place" Kagome sighed "He could easily sell some of his swords to buy a mansion or something"

"You and I both know he'd rather die than give up his swords" Sesshoumaru mused

"Well if he stays here he will die" They finally arrived at the cave and entered to find the old man hammering away on one of his latest swords "Hey Totosai" The old man turned and greeted them with the utmost respect

"Prince Sesshoumaru, Lady Kagome would do I owe the pleasure?" Totosai stood and gave a short bow to his guests. Sesshoumaru removed the Sounga from his sash and thrust it forward to the old man

"My father requests that you repair Sounga's sheath, he does not wish to release the youkai inside"

"I'll see what I can do" He took the sword from the Prince and examined it "You can come pick it up in 3 days. Oh Kagome how is that sword doing for you?"

"It is fantastic, thank you for forging it Totosai" Kagome bowed

"Well when his highness asked that I forge it for you I couldn't refuse. I must say Sesshoumaru your fang was perfect for that sword, and her miko abilities channel themselves into it easily" Before anyone could continue there was shout in the near distance "YO TOTOSAI"

"Oh not again" Totosai sighed

"Who is it?"

"Inuyasha" Sesshoumaru growled

"He keeps demanding that I strengthen his sword but as you know you have to find the strength in yourself" The old man battered on "He is such an ungrateful pup and it annoys me to hell when his woman threatens to purify me"

"Kikyo travels with him" Kagome burst out laughing "Oh my god I wonder how Sango reacted to that, she most probably tried to kill the bitch"

"Hey Totosai didn't ya hear me, I..." Inuyasha ran into the cave and growled violently when he saw his brother "What are you doing here Sesshoumaru?"

"That is none of your concern Inuyasha" Sesshoumaru frowned but would avoiding fighting him for Kagome's sake "Totosai we shall see you in three days"

"We?" Inuyasha repeated. He looked behind his brother to find Kagome, her had a very stern gaze and glared at him when he saw her "Kagome..."

"Thanks for your time Totosai" Kagome bowed to the old man and shoved passed Inuyasha "Excuse me" She mused as she folded her arms. Sesshoumaru smirked at the look of shock on his brother's face and followed his miko down the path

"Kagome wait!" Inuyasha called as he ran after them. They stopped when they met up with Rin and turned to the hanyou "What are you doing here? I thought you went home to your own time" He looked so happy to see her whereas she was the complete opposite

"The feudal era is my home, I wasn't going to run away from it because of you" She spat "I'd actually like to thank you for cheating on me and helping me lose my trust in you, if this never happened I would never be with Sesshoumaru"

"But..."

"Inuyasha wait...for us..." Miroku barely shouted as he caught up to his hanyou friend "Kagome?" He beamed as he ran over to her and took her hands in his "Oh it's been so long"

"Miroku it has been too long" She met Sesshoumaru's gaze "Can I?" He gave a short nod and she dived into Miroku arms "Awe I've missed you so much, hey where's Shippo? He always rides on your shoulder?"

"Shippo is at Kaede's village, we were in a battle with Kagura and she wounded the poor kit with her dance of blades. Don't worry he's fine but we thought it would be best if he rested for a few days" The monk replied

"Yo Miroku where's Kikyo?" Inuyasha growled

"She must have fallen behind" He shrugged "She can look after herself" As he said this Kikyo walked calmly up to them as she glared slightly at the monk

"Kikyo are you alright?" Inuyasha asked as he inspected her for any wounds

"I'm fine Inuyasha stop worrying" She replied coldly. She turned her gaze to Kagome just as Miroku released her "I see you've returned"

"I see you're still stealing souls" Kagome motioned to the soul collectors floating around her dead self "Where's Sango?" She asked as she met Miroku's gaze once more

"She's gone"

"What do you mean she's gone?"

"She was angered by Kikyo joining the group and refused to travel with us any more, she and Kirara left a week after you did"

"And you didn't try to find her?"

"We had more important things to do" Inuyasha stated arrogantly "All she did was mope over Kohaku anyway"

"You disgusting vile pig" Kagome snapped "How sick are you?" She was about to step forward and hit him when Sesshoumaru grabbed her by the waist and pulled her back against him "Let me have him Sesshoumaru"

"You're not that strong to kill him...yet"

"Don't hold her like that!" Inuyasha barked as he gripped the handle of his sword

"Why not? She's not yours" Sesshoumaru smirked

"She isn't yours either"

"She is more mine than yours"

"I'm courting Sesshoumaru" Kagome stated with an evil grin. Inuyasha felt as if he'd been punched in the gut, his Kagome, his innocent sweet Kagome was cuddling to his asshole brother

"Kagome I thought we were going to start a family together" Inuyasha gapped

"Yeah well that was before you betrayed me with your whore"

"How dare you a mere copy call me a whore" Kikyo snapped "Perhaps I should end you pathetic life" Kagome moved from Sesshoumaru's grasp and unsheathed his sword

"Bring it" Miroku could sense the power that Kagome held and was gob smacked, he was proud but shocked

"Kikyo don't" Inuyasha pulled her behind him "Her powers have surpassed yours, I can sense it"

"Don't you trust me enough to kill her Inuyasha, or are you still madly in love with her?" Kikyo spat

"Perhaps you should take your wench and leave Inuyasha" Sesshoumaru said as he grasped Kagome's arm and pulled her back "I don't want my woman reeking of yours after she kills her"

"Your woman?!" Inuyasha growled "I don't see any mark on her neck signifying that"

"As Kagome said earlier we're simply courting"

"At the moment" Kagome added "I'm sure we'll be mates soon enough" She slipped her hand in Sesshoumaru's and smiled

"How could you fall in love with my brother?" Inuyasha almost whined

"He knows how to treat a girl, he loves me more than you ever did and he's faithful" She then met Sesshoumaru's golden gaze "Can we go now? I want to see my mom before lunch, otherwise we may miss her"

"As you wish" He pulled her closer to him and wrapped his arm around her waist "We shall continue this another time little brother"

"You're going to run?" Inuyasha shouted as they began to walk away from him "COWARD"

"You won't be saying that tonight" Sesshoumaru smirked smugly as they continued to walk away "It is after all the night of the new moon"

"You asshole" Inuyasha was about to charge his brother when Miroku grabbed him "Let me go Miroku"

"Your strength is already weakening Inuyasha, do you really want to risk it? Do you want to anger Kagome further?" Inuyasha's answer was a simple growl as he shoved out of Miroku's hold and folded his arms in a huff.

**Hey guys sorry this chapter was short**

**There'll be more soon I promise**

**Thanks for the reviews I loved them**

**Inuyashasesshy4eva xXx**


	3. Present Time Japan

Chapter Three – Present Time Japan

Sesshoumaru and AhUn were flying in the air to make better timing to Kagome's home, as usual Kagome was on his youkai cloud whilst Rin and Jaken rode the two headed dragon "I hope Sango's alright, I mean how could they let her go like that? I doubt just Kikyo's appearance caused her to do such a thing. She knows how dangerous it is now to go out on her own with Naraku lurking in every corner"

"Perhaps one of them tried to manipulate her into their bed" Sesshoumaru thought out loud "I find it rather odd the monk did not pursue her, he loves her does he not?"

"Yeah he loves her, maybe he hurt her like you said" Kagome sighed "Oh Sango I hope you're alright" She held her arms and closed her eyes

"If you wish it we shall pursue the demon slayer once we are done here, I'm sure father won't mind us delaying our journey home" Kagome turned to him and smiled

"Thank you Sesshoumaru" She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him softly on the lips, she then lay her head against his chest "I'm so glad I have you instead of Inuyasha"

"Naturally" He smirked "We're here" They landed just beside the ancient well in Inuyasha's forest and Sesshoumaru turned to Jaken "Kagome and I may end up spending the night on the other side, protect Rin and do not wander from here. If any harm comes to my ward I shall destroy you" Jaken gave an audible gulped and a shaky bow

"Aye Milord" Sesshoumaru then stood on the edge of the well with Kagome firmly in his arms

"Shall we?" She giggled. Without answering he jumped down the well and they were engulfed in a bright blue sparkling light "They better be home" Their feet touched the floor as they looked up to see the wooden roof of the well house, Sesshoumaru flew out of the well and set Kagome down on her feet

"Are you going to inform your family of our courting?" He asked as he gripped her hand

"Of course" She smiled as she kissed his cheek "I have nothing to be ashamed about" And with that they left the well house, past the sacred tree and into the house "Mom, Gramps, Souta I'm home" Kagome's mother came out into the hallway and greeted them

"Oh hello dear, have you had a good time?" Kagome's mother asked as she hugged and kissed her daughter

"Yep the best"

"That's good to hear. It's nice to see you too Prince Sesshoumaru" Sesshoumaru bowed his head in respect as Kagome looked around the place looking for her annoying little bro and on going grandfather "Oh Kagome; Souta and Gramps aren't here. They've gone to a convention and won't be back for a few days"

"Awe too bad, Souta's gonna be gutted he didn't get to see Sesshoumaru again" Kagome laughed "Umm Sesshoumaru go on up to my room I'll be there now, I need to talk to my mom"

"Of course" He bowed to Kagome's mother once again and went upstairs to Kagome's room. Kagome then dragged her mother into the kitchen and sat her at the table

"Mom I need to tell you something..."

"You better not be pregnant" Mrs Higurashi mused "I can't afford any more shopping I'm still paying off Christmas"

"Don't worry mom it's not that" Kagome replied with a small giggle "Sesshoumaru and I are courting..."

"Well it's about time" Her mother laughed "I thought that day would never come" She then stood and put the kettle on "How long?"

"Only a week, he actually shows his affection for me too mom. He treats me with so much respect, nothing like Inuyasha"

"I should hope so. What Inuyasha did to you crushed you and now Prince Sesshoumaru is picking up the pieces" She handed her daughter a cup of tea "How is the King and Princess Usagi with this?"

"Awe they were cheering like no tomorrow, Inutaisho keeps going on about that he'll be a grandfather and we have to drill it into his head that that's not gonna happen for quite some time. Usagi jumped pounced on us like a kid and was so happy for us, she then took my upstairs and we had a girly night with the make-up" She then pouted playfully "Sesshoumaru doesn't let me wear make-up, he says it hides me beauty"

"That's sweet of him" She smiled "Are you two spending the night?"

"If that's ok with you mom"

"Yes of course dear" Her mother then stood "I need to go food shopping dear so I'll be back around dinner time, help yourself to anything"

"Okay thanks mom" Kagome stood with her and kissed her on the cheek "I'll see you after" Her mother then grabbed her purse and left. Kagome ran to her fridge and pulled out a pack of strawberries and a spray can of cream, she then pulled out a glass bowl and tipped the strawberries in it. Throwing the now empty back in the bin Kagome grabbed the strawberries and the cream and headed to her room. When she entered she was not surprised to find Sesshoumaru sitting at her windowsill looking out at the polluted city that was her home

"Where did your mother go?" He asked without looking at her

"She's gone to get some food" Sesshoumaru heard the small clang of the bowl being set on her desk, he turned to find the bowl of strawberries and the cream that was still in Kagome's hand

"What are you up to?"

"I just want you to try some food from my time" She said innocently

"You know I don't eat human food and strawberries are in my time too"

"I'm not talking about them" She pulled him to his feet and pushed him to lay back on the bed, she then retrieved the strawberries and sat next to him "I want you to try this" She sprayed some cream on a strawberry and held it to his mouth "Just try it" He just looked at the fruit as if it was stupid "Fine you're missing out" Kagome then put the strawberry to her mouth and licked off the cream, she then bit into it and allowed some juice to slide down her chin. Sesshoumaru watched on in amusement as Kagome finished it, he then pulled her down to him and licked the juice off her chin. He met her lips in a dominate kiss and pushed his tongue against them asking silently for entrance, she granted it and let him taste her. He could taste the strawberry and cream lingering in her mouth which caused him to deepen his kiss further. Kagome pulled away for air and pecked his lips "Will you try one for me now?"

"If I must" He sighed. She pushed up from his chest and sprayed the strawberry with cream once again, she then leaned down to him and held it to his lips. He hesitantly open his mouth and bit into the strawberry all the while keeping his eyes locked on her. Kagome was too fascinated watching her boyfriend's lips to notice him staring at her, there were no leaves on the fruit so he easily ate it all as she left her finger to linger on his lips. By now his eyes were filled with lust as he gently nipped and sucked her finger, she met his gaze and blushed a deep crimson. He let a deep chuckle leave him as he pulled her down once more for a kiss. Their lips almost met when there was knocking on her front door

"Awe man" She groaned as she slid off the bed "Who the hell is that?" She placed the bowl and cream on her bedside table and walked towards the door "I'll be back now, just stay in here in case someone sees you"

"I have no problem with waiting mate" And with that Kagome left her room, ran downstairs and answered the door

"Kagome" She met the faces of her friends

"Yuka? Edi? Ayumi? What are you guys doing here?"

"Well that's some greeting" Ayumi laughed "We've missed you Kagome"

"Yeah and what are you doing walking around?" Yuka scolded "Your grandfather said that your foot was severely swollen" _'Curse you Gramps'_

"Oh I'm much better, I was going to come to school today but I've come down with a small fever. It's cleared up now"

"You should really go to the doctor" Edi advised "You just continue to get ill, people are starting to think that you've moved schools. Hojo keeps asking about you"

"Actually I heard he's coming to visit you"

"What? No! If Sesshoumaru sees him he'll kill him..." Catching what she just said Kagome slapped her hands over her mouth

"Sesshoumaru? Who is this Sesshoumaru? I thought your boyfriend was Inuyasha" Yuka tilted her head to the side in confusion

"Oh...we broke up..." Kagome knew he friends were not ones to drop a conversation about boys

"So who is this Sesshoumaru? Is he your new boyfriend?" Edi asked

"Yeah, he's Inuyasha's half brother"

"WHAT?!" They all gapped "You're seeing his brother?"

"What was wrong with Inuyasha? When we met him he seemed really cool" Ayumi sighed

"He cheated on me with his first girlfriend" Kagome sighed "But I'm happy now" She then paused "I would let you in but I have a lot of cleaning to do for when my mom returns"

"Or is he already in there?" Ayumi asked suspiciously

"Yeah since when do you clean Kagome?" Edi laughed

"Awe come on Kagome let us meet him" Yuka begged

"He's not a...people person" Kagome stuttered "Very anti-social ya know"

"His name's Sesshoumaru right?" Ayumi thought to herself "Wasn't that the name of the youkai Prince that we looked up today in history?"

"Hey you're right" Edi gasped "And didn't he wed a miko called Kagome?"

"Yeah he did, there was a painting of him but never one of Kagome as she was too modest" Yuka added "He was very sexy wasn't he, too bad he's just a myth" _'Oh Yuka you don't know how wrong you are'_

"Well that is a coincidence..."

"Give it up Kagome we know all about ya" Ayumi laughed "Even the teachers can't keep up, our history books have different information in them everyday, Sensei said that it is possible for someone to be manipulating the time line. He said that's what happens when scientists start tampering too much"

"Yeah but we know the real reason" Edi smirked "Every time something changes your name continues to pop up. The class have their suspicions but Sensei just says that's crazy talk"

"How do you do it?"

"I didn't know you guys would even believe something like that" Kagome gapped "I use an ancient well, I'm not going to show you though as Gramps forbids it"

"Well I suppose we can't tamper then, your Gramps is always on a short fuse" Yuka mused

"So your boyfriend is a youkai Prince" Ayumi grinned "Please can we meet him now?"

"He's not very talkative and you should know he hates humans"

"Yeah but we're your friends"

"Sorry girls maybe next time" Kagome apologized "He won't appreciate it especially when you interrupted..." She trailed off, she was never good at keeping her mouth shut

"You were 'doing it' Kagome?" Edi gapped

"What? No of course not, we've only been courting a week. He's not like that, we want to take our time" She replied "Uh...tell me do you have your history book on you? I just want to check something"

"Yeah, we were just given an essay to do over the holidays. Sensei gave us a spare book to you so that you can do the essay"

"Great" Sarcasm dripping from the miko's mouth. The girls passed her the book and she flicked through the pages

"Well we better be off Kagome, we have an essay to do after all" Ayumi smiled

"Yeah we'll see you soon" Edi hugged her friend

"Be good now" Yuka winked. And with that the girls left

"Oh boy" Kagome closed her door and sighed "How they believed such a thing I'll never know" She then ran up to her room and entered to find Sesshoumaru just where she had left him

"Very pushy aren't they?" Sesshoumaru smirked as he looked up at her "I didn't know you had humans here who knew of me"

"Well they learned of you from school" Kagome stated as she sat beside his lying form "You're a mere urban myth to them though. There are no longer any surviving youkai left so it is hard for any human to believe that you lot once worked the earth" She opened the history book and read through it "You're in here, there's even a painting of you" She moved the book to his gaze to reveal him from the waist up wearing his crown and kimono looking very royal indeed "I didn't know you could look this handsome" She teased as she pulled the book back up to herself

"How else could you fall for me my little miko?" He mused as he lazily wrapped his arm around her waist

"Hmm" The chapter on them only went as far as to where they were now – still battling Naraku and running into Inuyasha "They actually have Inuyasha in here, ha! They even have Miroku in here and they describe his womanising antics"

"What of your demon slayer friend?"

"All it says it that she's still missing" Kagome sighed and closed the book "I'm still worried about her"

"Naturally" Kagome set the book down beside the strawberries and lay down to cuddle up to Sesshoumaru

"Do you believe she's alive?"

"Yes" He answered simply as he brushed the bangs from her eyes "She is no mere human, her strength impresses me"

"Are you feeling alright?" She laughed "You just praised a human who was born to destroy you"

"She is loyal and I respect her for it, she has protected you many times for which I am grateful" Kagome smiled at her lovers words and pecked his lips "Your mother has returned" As he said Kagome's mother entered the house and announced her return

"Kagome dear I'm back, are you two hungry?"

"We're good mom" Kagome shouted down to her "Thanks though" She then looked to her clock to find it was already 6pm "Wow time flies" She stretched "I'm gonna run a bath"

"Run a bath?" He asked with a risen eyebrow

"Oh sorry" Kagome bowed sarcastically "I'm going to draw my bath" She then ran into her own personal bathroom and started her bath, she added some lavender bubble bath and re-entered her bedroom "Where do you suggest we start tomorrow?"

"Your friend's family and village was destroyed was it not? That would be a good place to start" Sesshoumaru stated. He was once again sitting at the windowsill "If not there then she will most probably be pursuing Naraku, the brat that travels with him is her brother is it not?"

"Yeah" She walked over to where he sat and gazed out the window "I prefer your time to mine" Kagome sighed "There's so much pollution here it is unbelievable"

"That may be so but your family reside here"

"I know, I wish I could find a way to bring them back with me" She ran her fingers through his silky strands "It is a shame I cannot have you and them" He smirked at this

"You assume the worst my little miko, how do you know that the well will be sealed after Naraku's destruction? You may make a wish on the jewel to keep the well open" Sesshoumaru pulled her into his lap and kissed her softly on the lips "I promise you I'll find a way for you to stay with me and to see your family"

"Awe Sessh" Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck as his went to her waist "You're so thoughtful, you'd give me the world wouldn't you"

"Hmm don't push it" He was about to meet her in another kiss when something on her desk began to vibrate "What is that?" He asked as his grip tightened on her

"Don't worry it's just my phone" Kagome then slid out of his grasp and answered her phone "Hello? Oh Yuka I didn't realize you'd be ringing so soon. What?! Where to? Oh god, thanks for the warning you're a great friend. Okay bye" Kagome hung up her phone and opened her door "Mom could you come here a moment?" Mrs Higurashi jogged up the stairs and to her daughter

"What is the matter love?"

"Right Yuka just called. She said she's spotted Hojo on his way here, I can't see him. He'll be asking me out on a date and I can't actually go 'sorry I can't since my youkai boyfriend it upstairs' what should I do?"

"I shall tell him that you're ill, just stay up here ok"

"Thanks mom" Kagome's mother nodded and headed downstairs

"Who is Hojo?" Sesshoumaru asked in a darkened tone

"He's a boy from my school who really likes me" Kagome sighed as she walked over to him "But I don't like him back I promise you, he's usually very shy but when it comes to me he completely changes"

"He won't be touching you any time soon" Sesshoumaru growled as he stood and turned his gaze to the window "Is that him?"

"Yes" She nodded wearily "You're not going to go down to him now are you?"

"No" He stated as he walked over to her "I will not shed blood in your home" He then wrapped his arms around her and leaned into her ear "You're bath is still drawing" He smirked as she broke from his arms and ran into the bathroom

"Awe why couldn't you have told me sooner?" She screamed from the bathroom "It almost overflowed"

"Do not blame me for your forgetfulness" Sesshoumaru replied as he once again took his place on her bed

"Whatever" She shouted back "I'm gonna have a bath now, do what you wanna alright" Sesshoumaru picked up Kagome's history book and began to scan through it...

About an hour later Kagome had bathed, dried her hair and dressed into her pyjamas "Any reason why you have changed into your night clothing so early?"

"Yes" She smiled as she turned on her TV "I thought we could watch a movie together"

"Movie?"

"Yep it's like a fictional story made into moving pictures, animations you could call it. I thought we'd watch a scary one"

"And why is that?" He smirked as she bent down to pick up a DVD

"So that I have an excuse to cuddle to you" She giggled as she slotted the disk in, grabbed the remote and jumped onto the bed "The movie is called 'The Grudge' I have seen it once before and I still have trouble sleeping now. I always think the little boy on there will jump out of my wardrobe or something"

"You said this is fictional so why are you so afraid? And even if it was real I'd kill it before it could near you"

"So sweet" She kissed his cheek and snuggled to him "I bet this will scare you" She mused as she pressed the play button

"I doubt it" The movie then began and Kagome couldn't help but entwine her fingers in Sesshoumaru's

Through the movie Kagome constantly jumped and buried her face in her covers, Sesshoumaru just seemed to laugh at it. Kagome didn't know what scared her more, the little boy or Sesshoumaru's evil laugh "I want to turn it off it's getting too scary" Kagome squealed into his shoulder

"There are more threatening creatures in my time than this kid, it is very amusing to see the way this pitiful woman is reacting" Sesshoumaru wrapped his arm around her and kissed her forehead "Come there cannot be much left of this movie"

"There's not but I just can't watch any more. Sorry" She pouted as she cuddled to him

"I think it would be best, it is rather late now and you are incredibly moody in the morning" She hit the off button and tapped Sesshoumaru on the head with the remote

"Bully" She put the remote down and straddled his waist "You're always mean to me"

"It would not be fun otherwise" He pulled her down to lay over him as he pulled the covers over them "Get some rest Kagome we shall be searching quite some time for your friend tomorrow, it will get very tiring"

"Thanks again" She nuzzled his neck "I'm glad you're willing to help me find Sango"

"Hn" They both then closed their eyes and drifted off to sleep...

**Hey guys thanks for the reviews and for your patience :)**

**Reviews please**

**Inuyashasesshy4eva**


	4. Sango

Chapter Four – Sango

Kagome stretched as she slid out of her bed. It was still early for anyone to be up but she and Sesshoumaru liked to leave early for their travels. The little miko was very excited that they were going to find her sister/best friend, she had missed her so much and still couldn't stomach that everyone even Miroku had let her leave. She knew as soon as she found her friend she would seek out Shippo and see how he was fairing, she would not allow him to be unhappy.

Sesshoumaru was nowhere to be seen in the bedroom so Kagome just assumed he had gone downstairs like he usually did when they stayed here. She pulled out a fresh school uniform and slipped it on, she then pulled out a few extra clothes and threw them on her bed as she grabbed a small blue gym bag. This one could easily slip into her yellow one that she had stupidly left with AhUn. She carelessly shoved her clothes in along with a pair of trainers, she then ran into her bathroom and grabbed some toiletries and some sanitary towels just in case. When she was ready she quickly made her bed, threw her bag over her shoulder and went downstairs to find her lover.

Sesshoumaru was in Kagome's living room scanning through the books on her bookshelf when she walked in cheery as usual "Good morning Sesshoumaru" She skipped over to him and softly kissed him on the lips "Did you sleep well?" He nodded as he ran his claws through her ebony black locks

"Are you ready to leave?" She took his hand and began to lead him to the kitchen

"Almost I just have to pack some food and to leave a note for my mom" When they entered the kitchen she released him and set her bag down on the table. She then grabbed food such as sweets for Rin and ramen for all of them "I'm sure I'm missing something" She tapped her finger on her lips as she scanned the room "Oh I remember" She walked up to the kitchen counter and climbed onto it

"Kagome what are you doing?" Sesshoumaru found his girl could be really clumsy and knew that when she climbed onto the counter it would result in something bag, he walked up and stood close behind her just for her own safety

"I'm trying to reach for a bag of potato chips" She replied as she stood up and reached for her prize that was on top of her kitchen cabinets "I know they put them up here to stop Souta from getting them but I'm allowed yet they put them so far up out of my reach" She went on her tiptoes and managed to grasp the bag in her hand. Unfortunately she lost her composure on the slippery surface and flew from the counter, Sesshoumaru caught her with ease and sighed as she looked up at him innocently with the bag of chips in her hands

"You could have asked me instead of endangering yourself"

"I suppose" She mused as she kissed his cheek "Thank you anyway" He set her down on her feet and she threw the rest of the food into her pack. Kagome then grabbed a sticky note and wrote a small farewell on it to her mother and stuck it on the fridge "Okay I'm ready" She entwined her fingers with his and beamed up at him "Let's go see little Rin" And with that they left Kagome's home, entered the well house and jumped down the portal to the feudal era.

Rin was already awake and was sitting on the edge of the well awaiting her Prince. She never slept in Sesshoumaru's absence, she never told him this but he had his suspicions. The poor child was exhausted but refused to sleep, she didn't trust Jaken. He always tries to get rid of her so that he can the Prince to himself. Rin gazed down the well and beamed when a blue like erupted to reveal her Prince and Kagome "Prince Sesshoumaru! Kagome! You're back" Sesshoumaru wrapped his arm around Kagome's waist and jumped out of the well and in front of Rin

"Why are you awake Rin?" Kagome asked in a motherly tone "Couldn't you sleep?"

"No I couldn't" The infant replied in a tired tone "But I'm glad you're back now"

"You have not slept at all" Sesshoumaru stated as he met her gaze "That was not wise Rin"

"It's not her fault Sesshoumaru" Kagome huffed as she lifted Rin into her arms "After all she most probably feels safer when you're around" Sesshoumaru kicked Jaken awake as AhUn stood and bowed its heads in respect

"Jaken explain why you slept during my absence"

"Many apologies my lord" Jaken fell to his knees and bowed "Rin drained all of my energy by misbehaving"

"That's not true I was a good girl" Rin snapped from Kagome's embrace

"Don't back chat me girl" Jaken screamed as he stood and glared at Rin

"Don't speak to her like that toad boy" Kagome warned "Unless you want me to purify your ass"

"Shut up you disgusting wench you..." Jaken was cut off by Sesshoumaru's deadly glare "M-my apologies"

"Your usefulness is running thin as it is continue to insult my intended and you shall not be here much longer" Sesshoumaru then turned from Jaken and to Kagome "We're going"

"To the village of the demon slayers?" Kagome asked as she set Rin down on AhUn. He nodded and began to walk off "Come on AhUn" She giggled as she ran after Sesshoumaru and grasped his hand "Oh my god where's my sword?" She gasped suddenly remembering

"It was obvious you would have forgotten it" Sesshoumaru smirked as he pulled her sword from his obi and handed it to her

"Very thoughtful" She laughed as she clipped it to her side "Hey Rin I can see a clearing of flowers up ahead, I'll race you to them" Kagome then released Sesshoumaru's hand and began to run, Rin jumped off AhUn and was right on her tail giggling and laughing as she did so. Kagome was only jogging so Rin took over easily. They both dove into the flowers and rolled around childishly, the rest of the group finally caught up and Sesshoumaru watched in awe as Kagome mothered his young ward. Kagome picked up a single red rose and ran over to Sesshoumaru "Sango's village is just past this field on top of a very high mountain"

"It is odd that she lives so close yet you didn't meet her straight away" Sesshoumaru took the rose from her hand and tucked it into her hair "I think we shall continue. Inuyasha's scent is in the air and I am not in the mood to fight with him"

"Yeah and I don't want to see his ugly face as it is. Come on Rin we have to go now"

"Ok Kagome" Rin beamed as she twirled around in her daisy crown. Kagome then caught her hand and the group continued "Hey Kagome look there's smoke just beyond the trees" She pointed out

"Someone is at the village, it would seem we are going to find your demon slayer friend sooner than we thought" Sesshoumaru stated as he snaked his arm around Kagome's waist. They stalked through the trees until they caught sight of the demon slayers village

"Awe I hate climbing hills never mind mountains" Kagome moaned as she looked at how high on the mountain the village was

"I was intending to fly" Sesshoumaru smirked as he lifted her bridal style "Rin climb onto AhUn" She did as ordered and the group flew up to the entrance of the village. Kagome took a deep breath and Sesshoumaru caught her hand

"Hello?" She shouted as Sesshoumaru pushed the large wooden gates open and they all entered. The place was absolutely deserted "Sango?" Kagome stayed close to Sesshoumaru's side as they searched the village

"GET OUT OF HERE" A man with long braided hair and a giant sword ran out "You have no business here youkai" He shouted "Wait" He lowered his sword and squinted his eyes "You're Kagome, the miko who travels with that wretch Inuyasha. Well long time no see" He laughed

"Bankotsu" Kagome gapped "What are you doing here?" When she saw his face all she could think was that he had most probably killed her sister "If you've killed my friend to take over this place I'll kill you"

"Your friend? Oh you mean Sango" Bankotsu was about to continue when a scream was heard causing him to move his gaze in the direction of where he'd left his most prized possession

"PERVERT" There was a slapping sound and out ran Mukotsu laughing with a lump on his head

"Mukotsu what was that all about?" Bankotsu growled. A woman in just a simple bath robe stormed out and folded her arms over her bust

"Sango..." Kagome slapped her hand over her mouth as tears trailed down her eyes

"Bankotsu sort this pervert out, he was spying on my in the hot spring and" Sango went to Bankotsu's side as Kirara transformed and chased Mukotsu out of the clearing "I swear I have no peace here..." Her gaze then fell upon the youkai Prince and then her best friend "Kagome?" She felt as if her heart was in her throat when she gulped "Is that really you?"

"Sango" Kagome broke away from Sesshoumaru and ran straight into her best friend's embrace "Oh Sango I've missed you so much, I've been so worried"

"I'm ok" Sango soothed "I am now anyway" Her arms tightened around the younger woman as tears fell from her own eyes

"I-I ran into Inuyasha yesterday and Miroku told me that you left and that they didn't pursue you because they had better things to do" She sobbed

"Did that monk tell you he also raped my woman?" Bankotsu growled

"Raped? Your woman?"

"Bankotsu and I are a couple, I'll tell you what happened later" Sango smiled "As for Miroku he did rape me as did Inuyasha, Kikyo doesn't know though" She broke away from Kagome and smiled sadly "I do feel terribly guilty for leaving Shippo but he was bathing with Miroku and Inuyasha the night I ran" She then wiped a few tears away "They were beating him Kagome"

"I'm assuming we shall be pursuing Inuyasha to get your kit next?" Sesshoumaru mused as he walked up behind Kagome with Jaken, Rin and AhUn following. Kagome met his golden gaze and wiped away her own tears

"I'm sorry for doing this to you Sesshoumaru but I look at him as I do Rin, he's an innocent child he doesn't deserve such abuse" Her soft cry immediately turned into a sob which irritated Sesshoumaru, he hated to see her cry more than anything. He gently pulled her to him and let her cry into his chest

"Women's tears are your weakness too huh" Bankotsu mused as he held Sango in his arms. Eventually the girls' crying subsided and Sango led everyone to what used to be the headman's hut – her father's hut. When they entered Kagome began nosing around the room just as Kirara entered holding some torn cloth in her mouth that used to belong to Mukotsu "Yo Kirara I hope you didn't kill him"

"Don't worry Bankotsu she didn't" Sango smiled as she lifted Kirara into her arms "There's no blood on her" She then walked over to Rin and kneeled in front of her "Do you want to play with my Kirara, Rin?" Rin beamed and nodded

"Yes please Miss Sango" Sango smiled and placed Kirara in her lap "I'll be gentle with her"

"Thank you" Sango then stood upright once again "Please make yourselves at home, we hardly have company as you can most probably tell"

"What are you talking about? There's a party outside" Kagome mused as she looked at a spear on the wall. She gave it slight tap causing it to slip and head straight for her "Crap!" She unconsciously covered herself waiting for the blow but found it never came. She wearily opened her eyes to find Sesshoumaru standing in front of her holding the spear in his hand

"Kagome I suggest you don't touch anything" Sesshoumaru smirked as he handed the spear to Bankotsu

"Oh sorry Kagome it's a faulty stand" Sango apologized as she approached them

"It's my fault I'm just clumsy" Kagome shrugged with a laugh

"Same old Kagome" Sango hugged her friend/sister again "Oh how much I've missed you"

"I've missed you too Sango" She hugged her back and released her

"I'm going to get changed into something more decent okay" Sango smiled "Bankotsu will you come keep guard so that Mukotsu doesn't peep again"

"Of course my lovely girl" Bankotsu grinned as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her "We will possibly be a while" He winked

"He wishes" She laughed as she took his hand "Get comfy we won't be long" And with that they left. Kagome lay her head on Sesshoumaru's chest and smiled genuinely

"Who would have thought that Sango and Bankotsu would be a couple?"

"That could be said about us Kagome" Sesshoumaru met Kagome's lips in a gentle kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck

"I reckon we're a perfect couple" Kagome winked "I love you and hopefully you love me"

"Do not worry I do" He took her lips with his once again, not noticing Sango and Bankotsu re-entering

"I don't think you meant that sort of comfy did you love?" Bankotsu laughed as he snaked his arm around Sango's shoulders. Kagome pulled away from Sesshoumaru and blushed a deep crimson "Awe that's so cute"

"How can you be the leader of the Band of Seven if you're so childish" Kagome mused as she settled with just holding Sesshoumaru's hand

"How can a mere child be the protector of the Shikon no Tama?" Bankotsu replied in the same tone

"Hey I'm no child I'm 17 years old"

"Ooo sorry solid" Bankotsu was crying from laughter now. Sango rolled her eyes and elbowed him in the gut

"Grow up you're..."

"HEY SEXY" They heard a shout from outside

"JAKOTSU SHUT UP" Another shout was heard. They all rushed outside to find Renkotsu throttling Jakotsu as the front gates were blown open by a massive golden energy blast

"Heh it's Inuyasha" Bankotsu smirked as he pulled out his trusty Banyru "Stay behind me Sango, I don't want them to even lay their eyes on you"

"AhUn, Jaken go protect Rin with Kirara" Kagome ordered as she unsheathed her sword. Sesshoumaru followed suit but stood in front but to the left of Kagome, he knew she was more than capable to protect herself. Inuyasha, Miroku, Kikyo and Shippo entered as the Band of Seven regrouped around Bankotsu

"What do you want dog boy?" The young leader demanded

"What the hell are you doing here Bankotsu?" Inuyasha growled "That goes for you too Sesshoumaru"

"That's none of your concern half breed"

"Why are you here Inuyasha?" Sango shouted from behind Bankotsu as Suikotsu handed her the Hirakotsu

"You left with two jewel shards, they belong to us"

"Only now you've come for them, awe how generous of you to let us keep them for so long" Bankotsu smirked "Jakotsu reward him for us"

"Really? Thank you big brother" Jakotsu stepped up and unsheathed his enchanting sword "I cannot wait to lick your blood from my blade Inuyasha" He was about to dive to attack when Miroku stepped forward with his hand on his enchanting beads clearly showing he was willing to use his wind tunnel

"Don't you dare try to harm my friends Miroku" Sango yelled as she stepped out in her demon slayer outfit _'God my girl can change fast' _Bankotsu mused

"Sango I don't want to hurt you please stand down" Miroku's eyes softened when they met hers "I don't want to cause any pain to the woman I love"

"Woman you love?! You're nothing but a rapist in my eyes and so is Inuyasha" She spat

"What are you talking about?" Kikyo frowned "My Inuyasha would never harm a fly"

"Believe what you want clay pot"

"Don't talk to me like that you disgusting ingrate" Kikyo shot one of her arrows Sango's way. The demon slayer closed her eyes waiting for the impact, when she found no pain she opened her eyes to find Kagome standing in front of her, a sliced arrow at her feet

"Kagome..."

"You dare challenge me, you're nothing but my reincarnation"

"I may be you're reincarnation but I'm nothing like you and I'm grateful for it" Kagome then aimed her sword in Kikyo's direction "If you want a fight Kikyo then I will do nothing more but to oblige"

"No!" Inuyasha shouted as he pulled Kikyo back "I won't let you kill her Kagome"

"Then stop me" Kagome then ran forward with her sword ready to attack. Inuyasha threw Kikyo behind him and was about to deflect Kagome's attack but he was too slow, Kagome knocked the sword from his hands and held her own blade to his neck "I will not kill you Inuyasha as it will make your father unhappy, you're lucky I hold such respect for him otherwise you'd be buried in the ground by now" She then reached out and ripped the enchanted beads from his neck "I refuse to let you have anything that will keep us bonded"

"Kagome please let us talk"

"No!" Kagome snapped "I'll make you a deal Inuyasha involving your dead wench"

"Continue" Inuyasha ground his teeth together at her choice of words

"I shall spare her life today on two conditions, one you allow Shippo into my care and two you leave here immediately"

"You can have Shippo but I want the jewel shards"

"More than you want to keep her alive?" She emphasized as she turned her blade to Kikyo's direction. Inuyasha growled and sheathed his sword

"We're going" Inuyasha turned and dragged Kikyo with him as Miroku simply followed. Kagome sheathed her own sword and fell to her knees

"Shippo" She opened her arms and beckoned to him

"KAGOME!" Shippo ran as fast as his little legs could carry him, he dove straight into Kagome's arms and sobbed his little heart out

"Oh Shippo..." Kagome stood with him in her arms as she kissed his forehead "What did they to you?"

"Inuyasha and Kikyo beat me everyday and Miroku ignored me constantly, I used to look to him as a big brother too"

"Shh it's okay you're safe now" Kagome held him close and she walked over to Sesshoumaru "He needs me, he needs a mother...and a father" The young Prince just gave a simple nod as Sango ran over to them and took Shippo into her own arms

"I'm so sorry for leaving you Shippo, there was no way I could get to you" She cried as she gripped to him tightly

"I'm just glad you got away Sango" The young kit cried back. As all of this was going on Bankotsu began backhanding Jakotsu

"Don't ever call out to that half breed again" He warned "You gave away our position today"

"Sorry big brother but he's soooooooo cute" Jakotsu whined

"Whatever" Bankotsu couldn't stay mad at the man he considered a little brother "Your punishment for tonight will be for you to keep guard overnight, Mukotsu will be accompanying you for peeping on Sango earlier" And with that Bankotsu turned and went to his woman "Sango let us all go back inside, I'm sure that young kit is hungry" He suggested

"Yeah okay" They all then re-entered to find Kirara and AhUn stomping the life out of Jaken as Rin cried

"Rin what's wrong?" Kagome asked worriedly. Rin got up and ran straight into her waiting arms

"I've got to go away" She coughed "Jaken said that Prince Sesshoumaru has had enough of a weakling like me and is throwing me in the next human village we come across" Kagome soothed and lulled the young girl as best as she could

"AhUn go throw that imp of a cliff" Sesshoumaru growled

"Kirara go help" Sango added. AhUn and Kirara went and did as ordered. "Bankotsu I think Kagome and Prince Sesshoumaru need sometime alone with little Rin, let's go get Shippo some food" Bankotsu nodded and followed his lover and the kit out

"Rin" Sesshoumaru took the infant into his own arms and let her sob into his chest "I would not send you away unless you wished it, I don't hate you nor have I had enough of you. Jaken is just jealous"

"Of what?" She sniffled

"Of the bond you and Sesshoumaru share" Kagome smiled softly as she wiped Rin's bangs from her eyes "Jaken secretly fancies Sesshoumaru and is jealous of the attention you get" She winked causing the young girl to giggle "We love you and would never do such a thing to you"

"You love me?" Rin gasped

"Yes we do" Sesshoumaru gave her one of his rare smiles and wiped the remainder of her tears away. He kissed her forehead and set her down just as Shippo ran in with Bankotsu and Sango following

"Yo Prince Sesshoumaru how about you and I discuss some matters whilst our gorgeous women go for a bath?" Sesshoumaru gave a shot nod and followed Bankotsu off to one of the many rooms. Sango took Kagome's hand and winked

"Let's go unwind and catch up" The animals returned with a mangled Jaken so the girls left the children in their care and went for a much deserved bath

"Awe this is the life" Kagome sighed as she slid into the hot spring "What could be better than this?"

"What about Sesshoumaru? Is this better than him?" Sango smirked "Is he that bad in the bedroom?"

"Sango" Kagome blushed "Umm Sesshoumaru and I haven't...you know. We've only been courting for two weeks"

"Oh sorry"

"What about you and Bankotsu?"

"Yeah we have" Sango smiled innocently "It all went by so fast, we did it too early really but hey I enjoyed it" Kagome laughed at her remark

"So tell me everything that happened"

"Well as you know Inuyasha and Miroku...anyway after that I ran away with Kirara at my side. I was sobbing and in immense pain, they were so rough with me. I just continued to run until I was a fair distance away, Kirara and I travelled alone for a little while when the Band of Seven ambushed us. To be honest I welcomed death so I just dropped Hirakotsu and hoped that it wouldn't be so painful, instead I felt a hand brush away my tears. I opened my eyes to find Bankotsu looking down at my sympathetically. He forced me to stay with them until I healed up and was well enough to travel by myself, during that time together I grew fond of him but was afraid. He must have sensed this because all he did was comfort and soothe me. Eventually we got together and I couldn't feel any more content. I asked him why did he take me in and he said that he loved me since he first lay eyes on me" She smiled as she remembered back "He even snook me past Kagura and Hakudoushi so that I could see Kohaku, he didn't remember me obviously but it was nice to see him again"

"So is he still working for Naraku?"

"No" Sango then sighed "Kagome you're not going to believe this but Naraku's changed"

"How can Naraku change? It is impossible" Kagome frowned

"Well when Bankotsu snook me in we got caught by Naraku, he didn't even try to lay a finger on me. He just told Bankotsu to get me out of there before he changed his mind"

"That doesn't sound like him, he finds pleasure in torturing you"

"Yeah and he found out that I was travelling with them and he didn't even say anything"

"Perhaps he's using you to track jewel shards down"

"Yeah maybe but there's one more thing" Sango began "He wanted the jewel shards back so he used the jewel to give the Band of Seven their souls and he took the shards back. Don't you think he would have just killed them?"

"Yes, what is he scheming?" Kagome pondered "Has he ever ordered you to do anything?"

"Nope all he told me was to stay out of the way and he wouldn't kill me"

"What did you do? Did you listen to him?"

"I tried to kill him, he just laughed as he caught my wrists and threw me into Bankotsu's arms" The girls climbed out of the hot spring, changed and continued to talk "I thought he would have killed me for that"

"Yeah I wonder why he didn't" Kagome thought out loud as she towel dried her hair

"Because she is not my main priority" The girls shot around to find Naraku standing there with that smug look on his face "Sango where's Bankotsu?"

"What do you want him for?"

"He still works for me" Naraku smirked "No matter how committed you two get he'll always belong to me"

"You've already taken her brother why not just let her lover be?" Kagome snapped as she unsheathed her sword

"Kagome I haven't seen you in over 2 years but that doesn't mean I haven't kept up with you" He smirked "How cruel that Inuyasha betrayed you for your dead copy. But I suppose he did you a favour, after all you and Prince Sesshoumaru seem happy"

"How do you know all of that?" Kagome growled as she clenched onto her sword

"My insects are very nosy" He grinned "Now answer my question demon slayer, I will not ask again"

"Follow me" Sango huffed as she began to walk off, she knew Naraku would most probably harm Kohaku if she annoyed him further. Kagome would not allow Naraku to use her friend like this, just as they entered the headman's hut Kagome aimed her sword at Naraku's back and shot a purification charm at him. Unfortunately the hanyou sensed the attack and dived out of the way

"Wench" He charged at Kagome, knocked the sword from her hand and grabbed her by the throat

"Naraku!" Sesshoumaru growled as he unsheathed his sword "Release her!"

"Naraku listen to Prince Sesshoumaru" Bankotsu snapped "Otherwise I will not do any of your biddings and you'll be short seven minions"

"You still work for the ingrate?" Sesshoumaru frowned

"It is the only way we can live in peace" Bankotsu stated

"Unlike you he is very wise" Naraku mused as he threw Kagome at Sesshoumaru. He threw her so forcefully that when the couple came into contact they were both rendered unconscious. Jaken pulled Rin behind AhUn with himself and watched in horror _'Oh no Naraku has gotten stronger, that tainted jewel he possesses has done this. I cannot believe he has managed to knock Prince Sesshoumaru out cold' _"It would seem that even the great Prince Sesshoumaru can no longer withstand my strength"

"You didn't even fight him" Sango snapped "You used the power of the jewel when you threw Kagome, you power is false"

"Be quiet of you'll share their fate" Naraku then turned to Bankotsu "You need to return to my palace for sometime whilst I go on some...business" He then eyed Sango "She is not to go with you, disobey me and her kid brother dies" And with that he disappeared

"You know where Naraku's hiding place is?" Sango gapped

"No I don't" Bankotsu frowned as he folded his arms "As I travel he will approach me and show me the way himself" He sighed and held Sango in his arms "You should stay with Kagome for now, this time I promise to run with Kohaku" He kissed her lips and released her "Come let us help Prince Sesshoumaru and Kagome"

"We shall put them in one of the bedrooms" Sango stated as Bankotsu threw Sesshoumaru over his shoulder "Kirara" She struggled as she lifted Kagome "Follow Bankotsu with Kagome on your back okay" The two tailed neko nodded as Sango lay her sister on her back...

**Chapter 4 is up :)**

**Reviews please**

**Inuyashasesshy4eva**

**I would have updated sooner but Fanfiction wouldn't let me login due to a technical fault – well that's what it said anyway**


	5. The Journey Home

Chapter Five – The Journey Home

Sesshoumaru's eyes snapped open as he bolted up into a sitting position, big mistake. He held his aching head as he recalled what he had last witnessed. He was in a simple bedroom with a medium sized futon and just your usual bedroom facilities, he recalled seeing Kagome in his head and immediately began to scan the room for her "Kagome?" He saw the sliding door open from the corner of his eye and turned to hopefully see his intended, he was disappointed

"Oh you're awake my lord" Sango smiled as she kneeled beside him "You've been unconscious for nearly two days, Kagome has been most worried"

"Kagome? Where is she?"

"She's resting in the room next to this one, she's healthy except wound in her stomach but it's healing rather nicely with the help of her miko powers" Sango explained as she handed him some water "Do you remember what happened?"

"Naraku" He growled "Your mate is his minion"

"It's not like that" Sango sighed "He's trying to break free but he's not strong enough, he's doing his best to bring Kohaku home to me"

"Kohaku? That's right he's the boy who attacked my ward" Sango nodded with a deep sadness in her eyes

"When Naraku dies Kohaku will be free until then Bankotsu is..."

"You honestly believe your kid brother will be free after Naraku is dead? He is bound to a Shikon shard and you know it is Kagome's job to gather every single piece" Sesshoumaru stated

"I know" She sighed "But I can still hope for the best" There was a slight pause "Do you want me to take you to Kagome?" Sesshoumaru nodded and stood with the demon slayer. Sango then led him to the bedroom next door and gave a short bow "I'm sure you two will want sometime alone" And with that she left. Sesshoumaru watched the woman's retreating form and could not help but feel sorry for her, the girl just didn't have any luck. Her whole life is being manipulated by Naraku and all she can do is watch as he takes everything she loves away. Ignoring that for now he entered the bedroom to reveal his one and only laying in bed gazing with sheer boredom out the window

"Kagome" The young miko turned her gaze to him and brightened up immediately

"Sessh..." She beckoned to him as he walked over to her and took his hand in his "Are you alright?" He helped her sit and sat on the edge of the bed himself

"I'm fine" He smiled as he kissed her forehead "What of you? Your friend tells me you've suffered a blow to your stomach"

"Oh this?" She asked as she pulled up her top to reveal a bloody bandage "Yeah I'm good, its almost healed. I should be good to go tomorrow"

"We shall take the demon slayer with us for now, it is unfair that she has to go such ordeals" The young Prince stated "We shall return to the palace where we can plan an attack on Naraku"

"Thanks for doing this" Kagome smiled as she slowly crawled into his lap "Its just she's suffered so much and doesn't deserve any of it. She watched as Naraku manipulated her brother to slaughter her whole family, then Miroku and Inuyasha go and rape her and then Naraku once again manipulates another loved one"

"She is very strong" He gently wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist and kissed her cheek "We were just discussing her brother's outcome after Naraku's death"

"What did you say?" Kagome asked in an annoyed tone

"Simply that the kid shall never be free and that you shall have to have his jewel shard"

"Sesshoumaru!" She snapped as she slapped his arm "She's fragile enough as it is and you have to go say something like that, I promised her I'd find a way to restore her brother's life and that's exactly what I'll do"

"Do not promise the impossible Kagome" Sesshoumaru warned "Do not give the girl false hope"

"I'm not I will train and train until I can have the power to restore the dead"

"Do not get carried away, no miko can do such a thing"

"Wait!" She turned to him "Tenseiga. Use the Tenseiga to restore Kohaku's life"

"I cannot"

"Why?"

"He is nothing but a walking corpse, as soon as the shard is taken from him he will rot immediately. Plus Tenseiga only restores a life if the being has been dead for only a short time"

"But there must be a way where we can manipulate it" Sesshoumaru sighed, he knew Kagome was not going to give up on something like this she was too damn stubborn

"I shall ask father when we return" He then lay her back down in the futon "Get some rest I shall return shortly"

"Where are you going?"

"For a walk" And with that he left. He re-entered the sitting room to find Jaken, Shippo and Rin sleeping on AhUn and Kirara peacefully, that was not surprising. He left the headman's hut to find that it was pitch dark and that the village was deserted, it seemed peaceful without the Band of Seven making such a commotion. A candle light caught his eye that was flickering in the window of a long hut, curious the Prince entered the hut to find Sango hitting away on her Hirakotsu "So this is the room that made your kind famous" He stated as he gazed around the hut that was full of demon slayer equipment – weapons, armour you name it

"I suppose you could say that" Sango smiled as she wiped the sweat from her forehead "How's Kagome?"

"She's asleep" Sesshoumaru scanned through the weapons as Sango put her own most precious weapon away

"Does this room make you angry? I mean by the way my village has used you kind"

"Not at all" He replied as he lifted a sword from the table "These youkai deserved their fate if they dared to disturb the peace. Tell me Sango do you have any weapons that you forged from an inuyoukai?" Sango was startled that he had spoke her name and was rather honoured

"I'm not sure, I've never actually had a good look around here. Actually now that you mention it..." Sango walked over to the table beside Sesshoumaru and opened a draw. She pulled out a handkerchief and opened it to reveal a clawed glove "My father said that this is an ancient weapon that was forged by our ancestors. He told me that your race are very peaceful and don't go looking for fights, they are above all youkai and are respected by all. The inuyoukai clan made a truce with mine and had us forge weapons for the King of Japan who was called King Daichi, have you heard of him?"

"King Daichi is my grandfather" He stated "Continue"

"Well my father said King Daichi did not believe that my village should be allowed to continue, he said it was an insult to the youkai race that we were aloud to live and should pay. He went into battle with the village with some weaker youkai at his side. My descendant was a sorcerer and used his magic to slice the King's hand clean off just before the King's mate Queen Yukiko arrived and ceased the fighting. She was with child and demanded that the fighting was to stop if there was to be any true peace, she threatened the King that she would rip her own bundle from her stomach if he did not stop the insane fight. Surprisingly he agreed and returned to the Western Lands with her and a week later she bore his child. If King Daichi was your grandfather then I'm assuming that King Inutaisho is the child that Queen Yukiko bore"

"Not necessarily there were 3 she bore, my father and my uncles"

"Yes but this was their first born"

"Then it was my uncle, Lord Phantom. He was a sinister bastard who was filled with greed, my grandfather knew that his role as King would not do so he had his second born, my father take the throne instead" Sesshoumaru replied

"I've never seen you so talkative" Sango joked "But then again you've never spoken to me before"

"You've protected Kagome in times that I could not which is why I am grateful. So I'm assuming..." He took the clawed glove from Sango's hand "...that this is part of my grandfather's hand"

"The fur and claws, yes" She smiled "It has never been used though, the demonic aura could not be dispersed so it was rendered too dangerous for our clan to use"

"I would be rather surprised if you could, my grandfather is the most powerful youkai in all of Japan"

"Don't mind me asking Prince Sesshoumaru but if that's the case then why doesn't he pursue Naraku and kill him?" She asked a little weary

"My grandfather believes it is too petty a matter for him to deal with" The young Prince handed the glove back to Sango "Naraku is only a half breed so should be easy to kill. He acknowledges that my father and I can destroy him but we have to find him first"

"I agree, Naraku is always hiding"

"That is why he is not formidable, he is simply a coward. Kagome shall be the true meaning of his death, her miko powers have grown immensely"

"But how is it that she mastered her powers when she lived in a palace of youkai?"

"Kagome's miko abilities are focused by chi, it is the same thing with a youkai's aura. You just need to know how to control it and then it shall all become easy"

"I've always believed that Kagome is Midoriko's descendant" Sango mused as she jumped up to sit on the table "I'm not sure why I have but there's just something different about Kagome's miko abilities than others. Like she's supposed to be Kikyo's reincarnation, there's nothing similar about them. She does resemble her some but that's where the similarities end"

"The dead miko is bound to this earth through revenge, Inuyasha is too blind to see it but the miko is slowly taking her time to kill him"

"And you will not help him? Your own brother?" She asked softly

"No" He stated "There is a lesson that must be learnt"

"But I doubt he will ever learn it"

"True" He smirked "If you wish it you may travel with us from now on, we shall be returning to my palace where we will plot to kill Naraku" He offered changing the subject

"Thank you" Sango bowed her head

"Kagome has promised you that she will find a way to restore your kid brother's life has she not?" Sango only nodded "Do you believe she will succeed?"

"I'm not sure, I don't want her to drop her life for mine but I know that's the type of girl she is. It's like when she was mad about Inuyasha, she would let him continue seeing Kikyo even though it pained her deeply"

"I agree she is extremely selfless" He nodded "If you'll excuse me Sango I shall be staying with Kagome now"

"Of course" She bowed her head "What time shall we be departing tomorrow?"

"There is no rush so as soon as everyone awakes" Sango nodded as Sesshoumaru left. The young Prince re-entered the headman's hut to find his companions still asleep, he pulled off his boa and wrapped it around the children as he continued on to where his intended lay. Without knocking he entered and walked over to his still sleeping woman, he kissed her softly on the cheek and crawled into bed next to her

"Sessh...?" Kagome stirred as she turned to meet his gaze "Where have you been?"

"I went to inform your friend that she will be travelling with us from now on"

"Oh?" She snuggled close to him and closed her eyes "What did she say?"

"She thanked me" He pulled the covers over them and tightened his grip on her waist "Sleep now Kagome, I want you to be completely healthy by morning"

"O...k..." The little miko then fell into the land of dreams whilst Sesshoumaru watched over her slumbering form...

The next morning everyone was up and ready to leave, Kagome was by now fully recovered and was playing with the children "I want you two to behave when we go to the palace ok?"

"Yes Kagome" They both beamed as they grasped her hands. Sango emerged from the headman's hut in her usual attire with Hirakotsu strapped to her back and Kirara at her side

"Are you ready to leave Sango?" Kagome asked as she and the children walked over to her

"Yep" She smiled "Where's Prince Sesshoumaru?" He was nowhere to be seen

"He's just gone to scout the area for any troublesome youkai, it is mating season after all"

"Yes that would be a smart thing to do, how are you feeling this morning Kagome?"

"Much better thank you" The miko beamed "Awe come on Sessh, how long does it take?"

"Do not use such nicknames for our Prince, wench!" Jaken snapped as he ran up to her swinging his staff "You may be courting his majesty but you are nothing more than a whore"

"Excuse me?!" Kagome snapped as she placed her hands on her hips

"Well look at you" He motioned to her uniform "You know it is frowned upon for women to show such cleavage yet you still wear that damned outfit. You always grip onto my Prince as if you're after something and I think we all know what that is"

"No we don't" Sango frowned

"Well all she wants is to get into his bed"

"Why you..." Kagome grabbed Jaken's staff and channelled her miko powers through it, as soon as her powers hit the imp he screamed like a little brat "How dare you insult me in such a way, you wait until Sesshoumaru hears about this"

"About what?" Kagome released the staff and looked up to meet the amber eyes of Sesshoumaru

"Your god damn retainer is accusing me of being nothing more than your whore" She folded her arms over her bust and walked over to him "And the worst part is that he said it all in front of the children"

"Milord I never said such a thing!"

"Are you accusing me mate of being a liar?" Sesshoumaru growled as he flexed his claws

"N-no I-I..."

"Silence! You shall receive a punishment when we return to the palace" Sesshoumaru then slithered his arm around Kagome's waist and turned to the rest of the group "We're leaving" He then turned and began to walk in the direction he deemed safest

"What will the imp's punishment be Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked innocently as she rested her hand on his that was currently on her waist

"Whatever you want it to be" He smirked as he met her gaze "Try to show at least a little mercy, I need him well enough to serve me"

"I'll try" She winked as she kissed his cheek "Don't forget you have to stop off at Totosai's"

"I know" They continued their way down the path when Kirara began to growl, they immediately stopped when Sesshoumaru did and Sango went to her feline friend

"What's wrong Kirara?"

"She is warning me" The Prince stated "The neko can sense the demonic auras up ahead, she does not want me to take you through there"

"Oh...Kirara I'm sure we'll be alright" Sango cooed as she petted her now transformed neko

"No it is too risky" Sesshoumaru then pulled Kagome closer "They will easily snatch one of you away if I'm battling" He then turned to Sango "We shall fly to Totosai's, just follow my lead and don't fall behind"

"Sure" Sango then climbed onto Kirara with Shippo whilst Rin and Jaken climbed onto AhUn

"Don't go too fast Sesshoumaru" Kagome pleaded as the youkai cloud formed beneath them "You know how nervous I get when we fly" They took to the sky and the miko couldn't help but to cuddle even closer to him

"Come on Kirara" Sango ordered. The neko took to the sky and flew beside the two headed dragon "Umm Prince Sesshoumaru?" Sesshoumaru nodded his head to show he was listening "By any chance will your grandfather be at the palace, I doubt he'd take my visit warmly"

"Most probably, do not fear he will not harm you. I very much doubt it you will see him"

"Your grandfather?" Kagome tilted her head slightly "Why would Lord Daichi have a problem with Sango?"

"It's a long story, let's just say he has a past with her village"

"Oh..." Kagome risked a peep over the edge of the cloud, they were up really high – too high for Kagome's liking "Oh gods"

"You're safe Kagome" Sesshoumaru bit back the urge to roll his eyes "Trust me"

"I do" She breathed "Just not this cloud" Hearing this Sesshoumaru lifted her bridal style

"Does this help?"

"Indeed it does" She giggled. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him tenderly "Hmm I love you" She smiled sweetly

"And I you" He smiled, a smile that was only ever meant for her eyes "No one shall ever have you except myself"

"But I am not yours" She teased "I am not your mate"

"No, but you're my intended" He pecked her lips "As soon as you're ready"

"Prince Sesshoumaru I see Totosai's cave" Jaken squawked. Sesshoumaru put his emotionless mask back on and descended to the cave

"Totosai" The Prince's feet touched the ground gracefully as he set Kagome down, the gang landed behind them and Sango climbed off of Kirara "Totosai?" The old man slowly limped from his cave and to the group

"Ah Prince Sesshoumaru right on time as usual" The old man then handed Sesshoumaru the Sounga "Please tell your father to go easy on it this time"

"Has Inuyasha bothered you since last time?"

"Indeed he has" Totosai sighed "He's demanding to know what you dropped off and to how you and Kagome are together. I simply told him to mind his own business"

"What did he say to that?"

"He mumbled something about your father and left"

"I see" He nodded "I thank you on my father's behalf" He then turned with Kagome in his hold once again and began to make his way West to the palace

"Do you think Inuyasha will be back at home?" Kagome asked as she motioned for Sango to follow

"It is likely" He replied as he kept his gaze ahead him "We shall be home within 2 hours" Kagome nodded and they all continued their way to the palace

"Hey Shippo let's play tag" Rin beamed as she jumped off AhUn and began to run "You can't catch me"

"Oh yes I can" Shippo laughed as he chased after the young girl

"Don't go too far you two" Kagome warned as Sesshoumaru wrapped his arm around her

"Hopefully you'll be saying that to our own pups one day" He smirked as he kissed her cheek

"Trust you to be thinking about children already" Kagome laughed as she buried her head into the crook of his neck "Are you sure you want to be with me until the day I die?"

"You won't die if I mark you, your life will be as long as a youkai's"

"Well if that happens I will be looking for spells to prolong Sango's and Rin's life"

"Perhaps that is a wish you can make on the Shikon no Tama"

"I suppose I...Shippo! Rin! You're going too far come back here this instant!" The two infants ran back and bowed their heads apologetically

"Sorry Kagome" They breathed in unison

"It is alright, just don't wander too far ok? You could get into some serious danger" They both nodded and began to play again but they stayed by Kagome this time

"Prince Sesshoumaru can Shippo share my bedroom back at the palace?" Rin asked innocently

"No Rin, he will have the room next to you"

"But why my Prince?" She pouted slightly

"He is male and you are female" That was all he said. He continued ahead and Kagome couldn't help but roll her eyes

"I...don't understand..." Rin gapped. Kagome lifted Rin into her arms and tried to catch up with Sesshoumaru

"You see love, in Sesshoumaru's mind you're his little girl and no father likes their daughter being with another man" She smiled when Rin's face brightened up

"Prince Sesshoumaru thinks of me as a daughter?"

"Yep" She winked "So do I" She then set the infant down "Now you two go play" The two children nodded and ran off. Kagome gently jogged over to Sesshoumaru and caught his hand "That's so sweet"

"What is?" He asked not meeting her gaze

"You father her" She smiled "I just told her this and you should have seen the overjoyed look on her face, why don't you adopt her?"

"I will as soon as I find her a permanent mother" He smirked now looking at her "As soon my fangs make contact with your neck she shall be ours" He kissed her on the spot where he intended to mark her causing her to blush "I'm sure you will not disappoint our young Rin now will you my little miko?" He growled seductively into her ear

"Sesshoumaru..." She blushed as she looked away "Don't make me blush in public" He smirked and squeezed her hand

"Then we shall continue this conversation in my chambers after"

"That is if I decide to go to your chambers" She teased

"Well it is either that or I will continue to torture you in front of everyone" His hand went to the small of her back and slowly descended to her bottom

"Sesshoumaru!" She slapped his hand away causing her blush to increase, Sango watched what was going on and bit back the urge to laugh

"I need an answer Kagome"

"Fine I'll come see you tonight" She huffed as she folded her arms "I hate you sometimes"

"There is no point in lying" He breathed into her ear "I can tell what you're feeling by your scent"

"Oh really?" She cocked an eyebrow "And what am I feeling now?"

"Hmm let's see" He whispered "Embarrassment, anger, love and...arousal" By now her face was the same colour as the patterns on Sesshoumaru's kimono "You seem surprised"

"Grow up" She turned her eyes from his to greet Sango's laughing ones "Hey what's so funny?"

"Nothing..." She laughed

"You've been watching him haven't you" Kagome pounced on her friend causing them to roll around in the grass, Sesshoumaru sighed and continued walking to the palace...

Eventually the girls had stopped play fighting and were surprisingly free of dirt in which Sesshoumaru was grateful for, he could hear his father now. He would accuse him of playing with the girls in the fields and then Usagi would add to his embarrassment until he threatened to kill them both. They had just arrived at the palace when the children fell asleep on AhUn's back "Welcome home Prince Sesshoumaru, Lady Kagome" Monomaru bowed "Ah how unfortunate that young Rin has fallen asleep, I do enjoy my chats with her"

"She drained herself" Kagome smiled

"Where's my father?" Sesshoumaru asked in his not bothered tone

"He's in his study with Lord Daichi my Prince"

"Thank you Monomaru, put the children to bed whilst we see to my father"

"Of course my Prince but where shall I lay the kitsune?"

"In the chambers next to Rin's" Monomaru bowed as Sesshoumaru led Kagome, Sango and Kirara to his father's study. Sango began to receive discomforting looks from the male servants and gripped Kagome's arm for comfort, Sesshoumaru sensed this but was more angered when they began to look at Kagome too. Their arousal filled the air and Sesshoumaru growled "What are you gawking at? Don't you have something to clean?" They all bowed apologetically and scurried away

"Perverts" Kagome sighed "I'm glad I get to pick my own servants" She mused as Sango's grip on her slackened

"It would not matter anyway, you know you are only allowed female servants" They stopped outside an oak door with a solid gold door knob, Sesshoumaru knocked and awaited for permission to enter

"Come in" Sesshoumaru opened the door and led the girls and neko in. They found Inutaisho sitting at his desk whilst Daichi sat on a midnight blue couch opposite him "Ah Sesshoumaru my son you have returned, do you have my sword?" Sesshoumaru's answer was throwing the damned sword to his father "I hope you've been looking after our Kagome"

"Obviously father" Sesshoumaru sighed. Inutaisho caught glimpse of Sango cowering beside Kagome, he stood from his place and walked over to them

"Who is this?" He asked Kagome

"This is my best friend Sango" Kagome replied with a smile "She's like my sister"

"Ah so you're Sango" Inutaisho took Sango's hand and kissed it "It is a pleasure to finally meet you, Kagome always talks about you"

"She's a demon slayer" Daichi growled as he stood "Sesshoumaru you dare bring such a human here!? I can smell it in her, she shares the same blood as the very wretched human who took my hand"

"Father calm yourself" Inutaisho sighed as he wrapped an arm around Sango "You cannot blame her for her ancestors mistakes and anyway your hand is restored"

"That is not the matter my son" Daichi scowled "She is a threat to the youkai empire, and what's worse she has a god damn neko with her" He then turned to Sesshoumaru "How dare you bring such filth here, it was bad enough when you brought the miko here and now you go and bring a demon slayer. You dishonour the Taisho name Sesshoumaru, I have every right to strip you of your inheritance and abandon you as my grandson"

"Father!" Inutaisho growled as he released Sango and stood in front of Sesshoumaru protectively "I think you have had enough sake for one night, you are not in the right mind"

"Be quiet Inutaisho or do you want me to raise my hand to you?"

"I am no longer a pup, you can do no such thing"

"Then I shall raise my hand to your pup instead"

"Don't you dare threaten such thing"

"Such impudence" Daichi snapped "I gave you throne when it should have gone to your brother and this is how you repay me?" Sesshoumaru could feel his grandfather's anger increasing and did not wish for his intended to feel such wrath

"Kagome go to your chambers with your friends, I shall be there shortly"

"But..."

"Just go!" He ordered softly. Kagome wearily took Sango's arm and led her out of the study and to her room

"How noble of you Sesshoumaru" Daichi mocked "You don't want your lady friend to see me beating you until you're rendered unconscious"

"Don't threaten me grandfather"

"Or what? Don't try to challenge me you pathetic weakling, ever since you met that miko you've gone weak"

"Father just go to bed! You may do something you'll regret"

"Are you so threatened by my companions? Do you fear you'll lose your hand again?"

"Sesshoumaru" Inutaisho warned

"You ungrateful brat!" Daichi flexed his claws "I'll show you fear" He then barged past Inutaisho and onto Sesshoumaru, he pinned the startled Prince to the wall by the throat and squeezed "This would be the only reason I would fear losing my hand" He tightened his grip causing Sesshoumaru to grimace

"Father stop it!!!" Inutaisho dived forward and threw his father from his eldest "Sesshoumaru" He caught him with ease and set him to sit on the floor "Are you alright?" He found deep claw wounds in his son's neck and growled uncontrollably "How dare you!" He turned to his now standing father "How dare you touch one of mine!" Luckily for Daichi Yukiko ran in and calmed her son before he could strike

"Inutaisho think of your son at this moment, your father is not worth bloodshed" Yukiko then stormed over to Daichi and slapped him across the face "Drunk or not you have not right to harm our grandson in such a way, now march your butt to our chambers before I drag you there" Daichi held his mate's challenging gaze but nevertheless he left to stop any more harm. Yukiko then kneeled in front of Sesshoumaru and scanned over the wounds in his neck "He has injected a miasma into you" Sesshoumaru looked up at his grandmother with half lidded eyes and gave a small nod "Inutaisho I can get rid of the miasma but he will be rendered unconscious for the rest of the night"

"As long as he's healthy I don't care" Inutaisho sighed "Shall I carry him to his room first?"

"No that will cause the miasma to spread" She then placed her hands over her grandson's neck and closed her eyes. Her hands glowed a bright gold as she absorbed the poison into her own system

"Grand...mother stop..." Sesshoumaru slurred as he weakly swatted to stop her "You'll injure...yourself..."

"Rest assured young one I can take this miasma better than you can" She then pulled her hands away "Now rest" Sesshoumaru's eyes slid closed as Inutaisho took him into his arms "Take him to his room and I shall tell Kagome" Inutaisho nodded and stood

"He will be fine by morning though?" Yukiko simply nodded "I shall keep watch over him just in case"

"You know that will only succeed in angering him" She sighed "But I can't blame you for being a concerned parent" She shrugged as she stood "I shall see you in the morning my son, I am going to speak with Kagome and then I'm going to retire to my chambers"

"It is night already?"

"Yes my son" And with that Yukiko left for Kagome's chambers. Kagome and Sango sat on the double bed in Kagome's room petting Kirara

"What do you think is going on?" Kagome asked

"I don't know but I do know I should go, I've caused enough trouble as it is" Sango sighed

"No you haven't" Kagome comforted "Lord Daichi isn't usually like this, he's just had one too many tonight. He'll most probably apologize or something in the morning"

"Morning? Is it night already? The day sure has flown by" The girls were disrupted by a knock on the door

"Oh come in" Yukiko entered and smiled sadly at the girls "Lady Yukiko how are you tonight?"

"I'm fine thank you" Yukiko bowed as she entered "And Kagome you know better than to call me by my title"

"My apologies" Kagome bowed her head as she poked her tongue out "Anyway what can I do for you?"

"I have some information for you Kagome" She sighed "Not good I'm afraid" She sat beside Kagome and quickly shook Sango's hand "Oh sorry for my rudeness my name is..."

"...Queen Yukiko" Sango bowed her head "I am demon slayer Sango"

"Lady Yukiko actually love" She winked

"Yukiko what information were you to give me?"

"Oh yes" Yukiko then placed her hand on Kagome's shoulder "You are not to see Sesshoumaru until morning ok, in his drunken stage Daichi struck him and poisoned him with his poison claws"

"What?!" Kagome gasped "How could Sesshoumaru get poisoned by his own kin?"

"Daichi is known for his powerful miasma but he possesses more than one kind, Sesshoumaru's body is immune to most miasmas but even he can be weakened by one"

"Oh my god is he ok?"

"He is now" Yukiko smiled sadly "I managed to take the poison into my own form but in doing so Sesshoumaru was rendered unconscious, he will be back to his old self by morning"

"I have to go see him"

"No Kagome you cannot" She replied sternly "Sesshoumaru needs his rest, I am not sure if the poison is completely out of his system but if there is resting will help. Inutaisho is watching over him as we speak. Sango I suggest you stay here with Kagome tonight"

"Okay milady" Yukiko then stood "I shall be informing Usagi of this evening's events and then I shall be retiring to bed, get some rest and I shall see you at breakfast. Goodnight girls"

"Goodnight" They replied and Yukiko left. Kagome curled up in a ball and sighed

"Oh Sesshoumaru"

"I'm sure he'll be find Kagome" Sango reassured "He's a strong one"

"Perhaps I shall go see him"

"No you heard Lady Yukiko, he needs all the rest he can get"

"I suppose you're right" Kagome sighed. I shall go see him bright and early tomorrow

"Well if that's the case you better get some sleep now" Sango smiled

"You're right, but I'm not gonna sleep in these and neither are you" Kagome then dug through her dresser and pulled out two pairs of silk PJs, the girls then slipped them on and retired to bed

"Goodnight Kagome"

"'night Sango..." Kagome's eyes then slid closed and she went into the land of dreams...

**Hey sorry I haven't updated in a while but you know there's school and coursework.**

**Reviews Please :)**

**Inuyashasesshy4eva**


	6. Interruptions

Interruptions

The sun peaked through the blinds of the girls' sleeping chambers attempting to wake them, fortunately Kagome was already awake. The little miko had not slept properly at all, she was far too worried about her lover, she told herself that as soon as the sun rose she would go check in on him. Now that she could plainly see the sun she slipped out of bed being careful not to wake Sango and re-dressed in her school uniform. She didn't bother to brush her hair or even wash, she knew she would be returning shortly for Sango and Kirara so she would do it then.

Swiftly and silently Kagome slipped out of her chambers and tiptoed down the long corridor to Sesshoumaru's. Upon arriving she gave a quiet knock on the door and entered, she found Inutaisho sleeping peacefully with his head in his arms on the edge of Sesshoumaru's bed. Kagome gave him a gently shake and woke him "Inutaisho are you alright?" She whispered

"Hmm?" The King sat up and wiped the sleep from his eyes "Oh Kagome, what time is it?"

"Sunrise" She smiled as she looked down at Sesshoumaru's form "How is he?"

"He's fine" He rose from his sleeping place and stretched "He woke last night, he was confused and in pain. I reminded him of the earlier events and calmed him until he fell back to sleep"

"Is the poison out of his system?" She sat at his bedside and wiped his bangs from his eyes

"Yes he'll be right as range when he wakes" He reassured as he placed his hand on her shoulder "He should wake soon, do you mind if I go to see Usagi? I wish to inform her of Sesshoumaru's condition"

"No problem" She smiled sweetly "I'll look after him"

"Thank you" He then kissed her forehead and left. Kagome looked down at her sleeping Prince and sighed

"You've had me worried all night Sesshoumaru, you owe me" She leaned in and kissed his cheek, she then checked his temperature and was relieved to find he was alright. Upon feeling physical contact Sesshoumaru's eyes snapped open as he grabbed the intruder's wrist of who dared to touch him "Hey calm down Sesshoumaru, it's me" The young Prince recognized his intended and released her "How are you?"

"I'm feeling well" He caressed her cheek and smiled tiredly "I apologize if I've worried you" She replied with the same smile and caught his hand on her cheek

"You're forgiven" Kagome laid down beside him and cuddled close "I couldn't sleep last night, I was so afraid for your health"

"I wouldn't leave you so easily Kagome, you should know that" He leaned down and caught her lips in a soft yet dominating kiss

"I don't think anyone has told Rin of last night's events, I believe we should keep it that way"

"I agree, she will only worry and ask continuous questions on my health" He then gave her a slight squeeze as he closed his eyes "Tell me why did you not sleep here with me last night?"

"Your grandmother forbade it" Kagome replied as she sat up and traced the crescent moon on his forehead with her finger "You needed all the rest you could gather in order to make sure the miasma left your body completely. Are you going to forgive your grandfather?"

"Should I?" He raised a brow "Drunk or not he will not speak about you in such a way"

"Hey hang on, what about the face he almost killed you?" Sesshoumaru opened his eyes slightly and looked up at her

"Even in his drunken state he wouldn't kill me, his beast knows to protect me"

"Well his beast let him poison you"

"Sake poisons a youkai's beast and prevents it from intervening on certain things, that is why neither my father nor I drink" He wrapped his arm around her waist and sighed "How long has the sun been up for?"

"An half hour" Kagome replied as she stretched "I had Sango and Kirara sleep with me last night for their own safety, Yukiko said it would be the best thing for the night. I didn't like the way the servants eyed her up yesterday"

"I felt the same when they did it to you too" He growled slightly and sat up "If they do so again I will rip their eyes from their sockets"

"Oh how sweet" She laughed sarcastically "Are you sure you should be sitting up?"

"Kagome I feel fine, a mere miasma cannot keep me bed bound" He then slipped out of bed and walked over to his wardrobe. Kagome rolled her eyes at his comment whilst he pulled out a fresh new haori and hakama

"Oh I'll leave you to get dressed"

"Your presence here doesn't bother me Kagome" He smirked as he met his blushing love's eyes "I do not mind if you see me with no clothing"

"Lecher" Kagome teased as she stood. He dropped his clothes on the bed and rushed up to her, he immediately wrapped his arms around her small form and kissed her roughly "Sessh..." She gasped as he kissed down her neck

"You have no idea what you do to me Kagome"

"Oh believe me I think I do" She giggled as she pushed him away "Down boy" She poked her tongue out and walked to the door "I'm going to wake Sango, I'll see you outside my chambers in a moment" Before he could protest she was gone

"Damned miko" He mused as he went back to his clothes, picked them up and headed to the hot springs...

Kagome quietly entered her chambers to find Sango just waking up as Kirara sat on her stomach "Oh good morning" She giggled at the sight "No offence Sango you look a little rough"

"You look flushed" Sango mused as she sat up "What have you and the Prince been up to?"

"Nothing" She huffed as she threw her pillow at Sango "Come on, put on one of my kimonos and we'll go down to breakfast"

"Aren't you going to change?" The demon slayer asked as she slipped out of bed

"Of course, if I show up to breakfast like this there'd be a riot" Kagome then opened her wardrobe and pulled out a pale pink kimono with red roses on it with a matching obi and slippers "Here you go Sango" Kagome handed her friend the kimono who then went about changing, she then turned back to the wardrobe and grabbed herself a silver kimono with a dark blue obi and matching slippers. She then slipped it on and the girls did each other's hair "You look really nice Sango"

"Thank you Kagome, you do too" They both smiled at each other as Kirara mewed and jumped on Sango's shoulder "Will Kirara be allowed downstairs? After all there is a hall of inuyoukai downstairs"

"I don't know, I..." Kagome opened the door to find Sesshoumaru casually leaning on the wall opposite awaiting them "Oh there you are" She smiled "Sesshoumaru will Kirara be allowed downstairs in the dining room?"

"Yes of course" He then took Kagome's hand and signalled Sango to follow him

"Are you feeling ok?" Kagome asked still a little concerned "You don't feel dizzy at all?"

"No Kagome I'm well, stop worrying" A gave her hand a slight squeeze for reassurance and they continued their way to the dining room. When they arrived everyone stood as Sesshoumaru escorted the girls to the table

"How are you feeling my grandson?" Yukiko asked as everyone took their seats

"I am well grandmother" Sesshoumaru replied

"Well of course you are" Inutaisho grinned as breakfast was placed in front of them "You are my son after all" Sesshoumaru bit back the urge to roll his eyes "Be seriously now you don't feel nauseous at all?"

"No father I'm fine" He replied as he took a sip of his tea "Where's grandfather?" The young Prince noticing Daichi's absence

"He's in the garden moping like a big pup" Yukiko huffed as she took a bite of her breakfast "I don't think he has the courage to come and apologize to you Sesshoumaru"

"But he must realize that it was due to the amount of alcohol he drunk" Kagome sighed "Otherwise he would never have hurt you Sesshoumaru"

"He still shouldn't have been drinking" Yukiko stated "He knows that it is not good on his beast, he also knows that we only drink on special occasions such as birthdays and Christmases"

"Where to is he in the garden?"

"At the family shrine I believe" Sesshoumaru nodded and stood

"Excuse me" The young Prince then made his way to the Royal gardens without another word

"Why aren't Lord Daichi and Prince Sesshoumaru talking?" Rin innocently asked

"Don't worry yourself over it Rin" Kagome smiled as she continued to eat her breakfast but she couldn't help but worry herself, would Daichi lash out again. It seemed Inutaisho held the same concern as he excuse himself and followed Sesshoumaru silently out...

Sesshoumaru walked through the grand garden until he came upon the Taisho family shrine, there he found his grandfather kneeling gracefully in front of it. Silently the young Prince stood behind him and bowed his head in respect to his ancestors "Grandfather?" It was obvious that Daichi had not sensed his grandson's arrival until now, he immediately stood and spun round. Gold met gold as they stared into each other's eyes

"Sesshoumaru..." Daichi breathed as he looked over Sesshoumaru's form "You look paler than usual" Inutaisho stayed close but out of sight as he watched the two "That is my fault, I apologize for what I did to you yesterday"

"And what of Kagome and her demon slayer companion?" Sesshoumaru calmly asked "They deserve your apology as much as I do"

"I understand my grandson, I shall apologize to them in front of the family" Daichi then sighed "Are you well? I consumed too much alcohol last night and look where it got us"

"I have felt better but I am not one to complain"

"Ha I knew it!" Inutaisho smirked as he stepped out from his hiding place "You're still feeling unwell, why lie to me my boy?" Sesshoumaru glared at his father "Oi don't glare at me young one, now come on off to bed and rest some more"

"This is the reason why I didn't tell you of my condition, you try to pamper me too much. Plus I did not want to worry Kagome any more than she already is"

"I am only concerned for you pup" Inutaisho walked over to his son and cupped his cheek "You always have me so worried and you can't blame Kagome for worrying over you, she is deeply in love with you"

"I know" Sesshoumaru sighed "But you know I do not like to be coddled"

"Unlike your sister" Inutaisho mused "Come let us return indoors, I do not like you outside in your condition Sesshoumaru. Father you may apologize to the girls at the same time"

"I owe you that much" Daichi then followed his son and grandson back into the palace and into the dining room, as soon as they entered everyone looked up and bowed their heads in respect. Daichi then strode over to where the girls sat, he motioned the guards to turn their seats in his direction as he kneeled before them "I wish to apologize for my brutish behaviour yesterday, I did not mean the things I said I promise. Kagome I am more than happy to welcome you into the family" He then shifted his gaze to a nervous Sango's "And I sincerely apologize to you demon slayer Sango, I should not blame you for the past"

"Oh that's alright" Kagome smiled

"I wouldn't hold it against you my lord" Sango added. Daichi then stood just as Kagome flew out of her chair and into his arms

"Kagome?" He gapped as she tightened her grip on him

"I'll always forgive Lord Daichi" Kagome then looked up at him "But if you try anything like that on Sesshoumaru I'll purify you"

"Sesshoumaru your mate is threatening me" Daichi smirked as he threw her into Sesshoumaru's arms "I suggest you punish her before I do"

"My love you know Sesshoumaru and Kagome are not mates" Yukiko sighed with a small smile

"Mother you mean not yet" Inutaisho grinned as he walked over to his son and Kagome "Since we took Kagome under our care she owes us"

"Owe you?" Kagome tilted her head to the side "How would you like me to repay you Inutaisho?"

"Ah I would like you to give me a grandchild" He smirked. Kagome blushed a deep crimson and buried her head into Sesshoumaru's chest

"Father must you embarrass her?" Sesshoumaru sighed

"Oh come now Sesshoumaru you two have been courting for nearly three weeks now, your mother and I were betrothed so we didn't even know each other for even one day the night we mated" Inutaisho reasoned "Now you two go upstairs and make me a grandchild"

"Dad" Usagi sighed "Must you be so graphic?"

"Come now Usagi, you're telling me that you don't want to be an auntie and to spoil your niece or nephew rotten?" Usagi then pondered a moment before walking up to her brother and friend

"Sesshoumaru obey dad and take Kagome upstairs"

"Usagi!" Sesshoumaru growled beginning to lose his patience "Kagome and I shall mate when we are good and ready"

"I'm only saying Sesshoumaru, you are of age now and you need an heir"

"Father I..." Sesshoumaru was overwhelmed by a deep drowsy feeling "...ah..."

"Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked as he held his head "Are you alright?"

"I..." His legs gave way just as Inutaisho caught him

"Come you need to rest some more" He then turned to Yukiko "What's going on?"

"It's most probably just a side effect" Yukiko reasoned "Take him to his chambers to rest, he looks rather pale"

"I knew you weren't feeling well" Kagome huffed

"Kagome stay here with Sango, I'll see to Sesshoumaru for now" Inutaisho ordered. Kagome nodded and went back to the dining table

"Oh why didn't he tell me he was still poorly?" Kagome sat down and twiddled her thumbs

"He most probably didn't want to worry you Kagome" Sango smiled "It's obvious he hates to see you upset"

"Sango's right Kagome" Yukiko added as she walked over to her "Sesshoumaru is completely mad about you and cherishes you so much, the last thing he wants to do is trouble you"

"I guess so" Kagome sighed

"Come now" Yukiko pulled the girls to their feet "Let us play in the garden with the children for the day" And with that Yukiko dragged the girls out into the garden with the children running on ahead...

Inutaisho gently helped Sesshoumaru into bed and sat at his bedside "I would never have known that your grandfather's miasma would be this bad on you" He brushed the bangs from his son's eyes and sighed "Just rest Sesshoumaru, by morning you shall be well"

"Father why is it that you want Kagome to bear my pups? You seem reassured that she'll be the one" Sesshoumaru asked sleepily

"Because Sesshoumaru you are in love with Kagome, I've never seen you so happy in your whole life. No one has ever made you so happy" He smiled "Do you not wish for her to bear you millions of pups?"

"Hmm not millions" He smirked "Perhaps four or five" He mused as his eyes slid closed "As much as she desires"

"And of what you desire?" He asked in a hushed tone

"All I desire is Kagome's happiness..." Sesshoumaru then dozed off into a deep sleep

"You have become very selfless my son, I'm proud of you" Inutaisho then left his son's chambers to give him some needed rest...

Kagome had spent the day playing with Rin and Shippo with her friends and her soon to be grandmother. She enjoyed herself but she couldn't help but worry for Sesshoumaru, she was grateful that it was now night and that she was allowed to sleep in Sesshoumaru's chambers with him. Sango was given her own chambers with Kirara just opposite her own chambers in which she was thrilled. The young miko entered her lover's chambers to find him sleeping soundly "Heh if I recall isn't the Princess supposed to be the one in a deep sleep?" She giggled as she pulled out one of Sesshoumaru's haoris from his wardrobe and began to undress

"I thought you did not want to change in front of me" Kagome spun round to find Sesshoumaru sitting up in the bed

"How long have you been awake?" She huffed as she met his gaze

"Long enough to see you remove your skirt"

"Pervert" She turned her back from him and pulled her blouse off "At least you can't see anything to spike your interests now"

"Oh I don't know" He smirked "Your behind looks rather nice" When she heard this she immediately threw his haori on and tied it so now that it looked like a short dress

"Sesshoumaru" She moaned as she crawled onto the bed "You're not very well yet you still try to see me unclothed"

"On the contrary, I feel perfectly fine now" He then reached up and pulled her into his lap "You look delicious in my haori"

"You don't look too bad yourself" She then pulled his tie to reveal his chest "Now you look stunning" She kissed his neck and giggled

"So how is it you get to gawk at my body but I cannot even peek at yours?"

"Because you have a nice body I don't"

"What makes you think that?" He asked as he kissed her brow "From what I've seen you're absolutely beautiful. Just let me have one little look" His hand came to rest on the tie around her waist "Please"

"...alright just a little look" She closed her eyes as she felt the tie loosen on her

"Kagome please open your eyes" He breathed into her ears

"I do not want to see the disgust on your face"

"Believe me there is none" Sesshoumaru pulled the haori open and looked over her body in awe "Beautiful" Kagome's eyes snapped open when she heard him breathe those words

"Sesshoumaru..." He bent his head down and kissed just above her breasts, she blushed and stifled a moan

"Kagome" He breathed huskily into her ear "You have no idea what you're making me feel"

"Is it the feeling that is prodding at my leg?" She giggled as she wrapped her arms around his neck

"Maybe" He then lay her down on the bed and lay over her. He began to kiss down her neck as moans left her mouth "Kagome..." He whispered against her skin "You drive me crazy"

"Heh how do you think you make me feel?" She entwined her fingers in his hair and continued to moan "I'm a lucky girl to have you"

"I'm more luckier" He then lay next to her and brushed his fingers over her firm flat stomach "I've never felt this way about anyone before"

"Hmm I thought what I felt for Inuyasha was strong but then I look into your eyes and feel so much more" He leaned down to her face and met her lips in a soft tender kiss "Sessh..." Her arms found themselves around his neck again as she deepened the kiss, his hands began to slither up her legs and to her thighs when there was a knock on the door

"Damn it" Sesshoumaru growled "Come in" He pulled the covers over them just as Inutaisho entered

"Just came to let you know that everyone's in bed now" He smirked "So if you want to let yourself loose you're more than welcome to"

"Out!" Sesshoumaru snapped as his father just laughed

"I'm off I'm off" He then closed the door behind him. When the sound of his laughter quietened Sesshoumaru turned back to Kagome and leaned over her

"So where were we?" He smirked as he kissed her nose

"Well I think you were trying to have your way with me" She mused as she slid her hands down his hard built chest

"Can you blame me?" He laughed as he kissed her shoulder "You're absolutely beautiful"

"Well you live up to your title Sesshoumaru, you are most definitely my knight in shining armour" She smiled "You've saved me many times and I have yet to reward you" She leaned up on her elbows and kissed his cheek "Sesshoumaru will you except my gratitude? Will you take me as your mate?"

"I will not take you as my mate because you feel you need to repay me. I want to take you as my mate through love"

"Love?"

"Do you love me Kagome?" his eyes were full of hope and desperateness

"Yes Sesshoumaru I do"

"And I lo..." But he was cut off by the shouting of his guards and a familiar voice "Who...?"

"Take your hands off me! Where's Kagome?! Where's Sango!?"

"That's Inuyasha" Kagome gasped. Sesshoumaru tied up his haori and Kagome followed suit

"I'll be back"

"I'll come with you" Kagome slipped out of bed and took his hand "I want to show him once and for all that I'm yours, not his" Sesshoumaru nodded and they left his chambers

"Kagome?" Sango came out of her chambers wearing a simple short nightdress with Kirara at her side "Is that who I think it is?"

"Yeah, it's Inuyasha" Kagome sighed

"Oh Kagome I don't want him to come near me" She stifled a cry

"Sango stay by my guards' sides and you shall be safe" Sesshoumaru stated as they made their way to the stairs where Inuyasha resided at the bottom "Inuyasha what business do you have here?" Inuyasha looked up at his half brother and unsheathed his sword

"Sesshoumaru! Today's the day you die!!!" Inuyasha then dived forward...

**Ooo cliffy lol. Hey sorry I took so long to update but my uncle is terribly ill and I've been worried sick about him :(**

**Reviews would be appreciated**

**Inuyashasesshy4eva**


	7. Inuyasha's Mistake

Inuyasha's Mistake

Sesshoumaru deflected Inuyasha's attack and flung his own at the hanyou "Inuyasha how dare you barge into our father's palace like it is some peasant home"

"Shut up Sesshoumaru! I'm gonna kill you and then take the girls back with me!"

"You will not touch any of them" Sesshoumaru growled as he flexed his claws "I have given the demon slayer my word and Kagome is mine. I don't need a sword to rid you"

"Feh I'll have you running with your tail between your legs"

"Keep dreaming hanyou" Sesshoumaru smirked "Where are your so called friends? Shouldn't they be at your side?"

"Heh they're waiting for me at the entrance, your guards held them back but I obviously got through them" Inuyasha then lifted his sword "WIND SC..."

"INUYASHA!!!" Said hanyou managed to stop his attack as he looked up the stairs to find his proud and honourable father glaring down at him "Why do you enter our palace at this time? Surely you had something else on your agenda than killing Sesshoumaru"

"Kagome is mine dad, I will not allow Sesshoumaru to take the woman I love away from me!" Inuyasha shouted, stirring the rest of the palace

"The woman you love?" Kagome spat as she neared them "And what of your precious Kikyo? If you really loved me you wouldn't have cheated on me with that dead scum"

"I love you both Kagome, I desire you both" Inuyasha took a step towards her "I want you as mine and I won't be denied"

"Inuyasha you will not near Kagome!" Inutaisho ordered as he descended down the stairs "Nor will you touch Sango, they are both under my protection so you will respect my wishes and leave them be"

"How is it that you pup is so untamed Inutaisho?" Daichi asked as he and Yukiko entered

"Wait a second he's related to us?" Usagi gapped as she ran to Sesshoumaru's side in nothing but a short nightdress and white socks "Brother is he related to us?"

"He's our half brother" Sesshoumaru replied, keeping his gaze on the hanyou in front of him

"King Inutaisho" The head guard Monomaru started "There are two more intruders of whom I believe are travelling with your son, a monk and a miko with the scent of the dead"

"Bring them here to Inuyasha's side" Inutaisho ordered "Inuyasha I will not send you away from this palace tonight but you and your companions will stay well away from Sango, Kagome and the children"

"Fine" Inuyasha huffed as his companions were brought to him

"If I find that you have disobeyed me I shall seal you and your friends in the dungeons until I see fit to release you" The King then turned to his family "Go back to bed now all of you, Inuyasha will respect my wishes and will not intervene with the girls" Usagi then walked over to Sango and grasped her hand

"Sango come sleep with me for tonight, I do not like the idea of leaving you on your own"

"Thank you Usagi" The girls then went on ahead to Usagi's room.

"Shall we retire too?" Kagome asked as she took Sesshoumaru's hand. Sesshoumaru nodded, released Kagome's hand and slid his arm around her waist. He heard Inuyasha's growl and smirked

"Get some rest you two we have much to discuss in the morning" Inutaisho called after his son and hopeful daughter-to-be

"Ok 'night Inutaisho" Kagome waved. The young couple then re-entered the bedroom where Sesshoumaru fell back against the bed and sighed "What's wrong?" Kagome asked as she sat beside him "Annoyed that Inuyasha ruined our quiet time?" She giggled as he growled

"Perhaps we should continue where we left off" Before she could blink she was laying on the bed with a very handsome Prince on top her kissing down her neck

"No Sessh I'm tired, bad boy" She teased as she tapped his head with her hand

"Let me just pleasure you" He breathed into her ear as he licked the shell

"That's not fair on you then" She whispered

"Don't worry, you'll pay back some day" He then untied her tie to once again reveal her beautiful body "Mine" He growled seductively

"Don't let your beast out tonight, it may go a little rough"

"Don't worry I'm in full control" He then pulled off her underwear causing a slight gasp to leave her dry lips, her scent of her arousal was intoxicating "Kagome" He kissed her passionately on the lips as he thrust his two fingers into her wet core

"Ah...oh..." Kagome moaned out as Sesshoumaru pleasured her "H-have you...done this...before...?"

"I mated before but I have never pleasured anyone else, I usually mate courtesans to relieve myself" He then kissed her neck "You will be the only one I will ever do this for" He buried his fingers deeps causing her to moan out in ecstasy

"Oh...Sessh...Sesshoumaru" She could feel all these new pleasurable feelings coursing inside of her and she loved it "I'm...I'm..." She threw her head back and screamed her lover's name as she hit her climax

"If you thought that was pleasurable my sweet Kagome then wait until I am inside you" He slowly pulled his fingers out of her and sucked the clean

"Sessh..." The sight itself almost made her orgasm again. Sesshoumaru then pulled his finger from his mouth and lay over Kagome

"I love it when you call my name like that"

"I love it when you touch me" She giggled as she untied his haori and pulled it from him "It's only fair since I'm pretty much naked" She then pushed against him until he was on the bed and he was straddling him "I love you Sesshoumaru" She met his lips in a soft tender kiss as she gently rubbed herself against him

"Kagome...let me take you as mine..." He groaned

"We haven't even been together for a month yet, don't you think it's a little early?" He shook his head and looked up at her through half lidded eyes

"We made it official a weeks ago but you and I both know we have been together longer than that, a year to be exact" He wrapped his arms around her small frame and turned so that he was once again on top "I want you as mine Kagome, I want you to carry my pups"

"Sesshoumaru..." Kagome's eyes filled up as she smiled up at him "Are you sure? I don't want you to regret it"

"I won't" He smiled genuinely "We won't"

"Do you love me?"

"Yes" He nodded "I love you very much Kagome"

"Then take me" He didn't take his time, he threw off his hakama and underwear and positioned himself at her entrance. He had secretly prepared her earlier when he was pleasuring her

"Kagome this will hurt slightly but only for a few minutes, ok?" She gave a short nod and before she knew it he had thrust in and now she was in pain

"Ow..." She winced as she dug her nails into his shoulders. He stayed completely still until she gave the signal for him to do otherwise "I'm...I'm ok..." She breathed "Go on" Hesitantly Sesshoumaru pulled out and thrust back in slowly "Oh...h-harder" She blushed feeling a little naughty. Sesshoumaru did as she requested and thrust harder and faster "Hmm..." She threw her head back against her pillow and wrapped her legs around his waist "Oh...Sesshoumaru"

"Kag..." Sesshoumaru grunted as he picked up his pace "Hn" He could feel his climax nearing but refused to release until she did "uh...hn...come for me...Kagome" He knew she was close but he was dangerously close too. When he felt her muscles contracting around him he couldn't help but release his seed into her

"Uh..." Kagome was riding out her climax when she felt Sesshoumaru's hot speed fill her, it was incredible. She felt his fangs sink into her shoulder moaned out in both pain and pleasure "...oh..." It felt completely incredible "I love you Sesshoumaru" She whispered breathlessly as he lapped up the blood and sealed the wound. Sesshoumaru then pulled out of her and collapsed beside her, he pulled her to him and sighed contently "Sesshoumaru...that was...incredible" The young Prince could only nod as his eyes slid closed. Kagome smiled softly and pulled the covers over them, she then snuggled closer to her mate and fell into a deep sleep...

**Hey guys sorry it was short and it took a while to update**

**Thanks for the support guys**

**Reviews please :)**

**Inuyashasesshy4eva**


	8. The Plan

Chapter Eight – The Plan

Sesshoumaru's slumber was disturbed when the sun brightly shone onto his eyes. He opened those golden orbs and gazed around his room in slight daze, the memories of last night's events returned and he couldn't help but smile. He turned his head to meet the peaceful features of his beautiful mate "Kagome" He breathed as he brushed the bangs from his eyes _'My mate' _He kissed her forehead causing her to stir

"Hmm...Sesshou..." Kagome's eyes slid open to meet the magnificent ones of Sesshoumaru "Good morning" She giggled

"Good morning mate" He smirked as he wrapped his arm around her waist "Did you sleep well?"

"Of course" She smiled "I was in your arms" She then snuggled closer to him and sighed in content "I am so happy to be your mate, Sesshoumaru"

"And I'm happy to have you"

"What time is it?" She more asked herself as she leaned over and grabbed the clock she had brought from her time ages ago "8am, better get up" She sighed as she sat up "Do you want to bathe before breakfast? I'm going for one" Sesshoumaru smirked and pulled her into his lap

"Of course" He then stood with her in his arms and entered through a door that was connected between their chambers and Sesshoumaru's personal hot spring...

Sango and Usagi were already up and were awaiting the rest of the palace to awaken so that they could have breakfast together. They were in the garden scratching Kirara's belly as they chatted "Thanks for last night Usagi" Sango smiled

"No problem Sango" Usagi replied as she tickled Kirara's nose with a leaf causing the neko to sneeze "Awe Kirara's so cute"

"Hmm, she likes you"

"Are you afraid now that Inuyasha and that monk are here?" Usagi asked totally changing the subject

"I suppose I'm weary but Prince Sesshoumaru gave me his word that he'd protect me, to be honest I'm more worried about my lover Bankotsu. I just hope Naraku hasn't done anything to him" The demon slayer sighed as she held her knees "He's only working for him for the sake of my brother Kohaku and the fact that Naraku has bond him to him through the Shikon shard in his neck"

"Is there anyway to remove the shard from Bankotsu without him dying?" Usagi asked

"Kagome said she's going to look for a way for both Bankotsu and Kohaku, I'm really grateful for that but I don't want her to push herself too much"

"She's very selfless isn't she, she always puts others before herself" As Usagi said this Inuyasha entered the garden. The young Princess smelt Sango's fear and put her hand on her shoulder "It's ok" She whispered "I'll protect you"

"Miroku scares me more" She admitted. Kagome then ran into the garden in a short knee-length kimono with Rin and Shippo running beside her "Oh Kagome"

"Good morning guys" The miko beamed as she dived onto them

"Hey why are you so cheery this morning?" Sango laughed as she threw her sister off her. Inuyasha looked off into the distance as he listened to the girls' conversations "You're not usually a morning person" Usagi sniffed the air and giggled

"Well Kagome you naughty girl" Kagome blushed a deep crimson "There better be a little relative in there" Usagi mused as she rubbed Kagome's flat stomach. The scent of Sango's fear hit her nose again as she looked up to find her staring straight at the monk who had just entered and was now standing beside a wide eyed Inuyasha

"Sango Kagome Usagi" Rin beamed as she and Shippo ran over to them "Can you play with us please?"

"Umm not now darlings" Kagome smiled softly "It's almost time for breakfast, but I'll play with you a little later"

"Good morning family" Inutaisho yawned as he entered the garden "Inuyasha my boy what is the matter? You look like you've seen a ghost"

"It's...nothing" The hanyou folded his arms and moved his gaze away. Inutaisho just shrugged and walked over to the girls

"Hey dad guess what..." Usagi began. Kagome immediately jumped on top of her and covered her mouth up with her hand

"Nice try Kagome but I already know" The King laughed as he pulled Kagome from his daughter "Your scent says it all, I'm happy for you" He pulled the young miko into his arms and kissed her forehead "Welcome to the family my daughter" He smiled as he brushed the hair from her neck to reveal her mating mark "We shall have a ball in your honour" He beamed as he turned to Usagi "Go get your brother, tell him of this great news"

"Oh that's not necessary Inutaisho" Kagome protested kindly "I think we have more things to worry about at the moment like saving Sango's lover Bankotsu"

"I suppose you are right I was just so happy" As he said this Sesshoumaru entered glaring at his younger brother "Oh there you are Sesshoumaru" He grinned "You sly dog you"

"What are you talking about?" Sesshoumaru asked as he met his father's gaze

"You've mated Kagome finally, I'm so proud"

"If you know that she is my mate then why are you touching her?" The young Prince mused as he walked over to them and pulled Kagome into his own arms "You should know better than to touch what is mine father"

"Come now Sesshoumaru, am I not allowed to embrace my new daughter?" He sighed "But anyway after breakfast we are all to retire to my study where we will discuss the matter of Naraku"

"Yo dad am I aloud in on that meeting or do I have to stay away from the girls?" He asked rather annoyed

"You are welcome to attend Inuyasha as long as you and your companions don't try anything funny" The young hanyou nodded "I suggest that you now go find your mate, we shall meet you at breakfast"

"Yeah okay" Inuyasha and Miroku then turned and went in search of Kikyo

"Father why are you letting that ingrate come to the meeting?" Sesshoumaru asked

"He's still a member of this family and also has a score to settle with Naraku" Inutaisho replied

"Well as long as he keeps his distance from Sango I don't care" Kagome stated as she linked Sango's arm "No way on earth will I let him touch you again"

"Thanks Kagome"

"Hey come along you lot breakfast is served" Yukiko shouted from the entrance to the garden

"We're coming mother" Inutaisho smiled as they began to enter the palace "Oh and Sesshoumaru has something to tell you and father at breakfast"

"Yes yes okay just get to the dining room immediately, I'm starving" So the impatient queen and everyone else hurried off to the dining room.

When they entered they found Daichi sitting at the table awaiting his family "Oh so you didn't move away then" He mused "I'm never the first here so I assumed you ran away"

"Sorry to disappoint you old man" Inutaisho teased as he and the rest of the household (including Inuyasha and gang) took their seats. The servants then entered with breakfast and left with the same haste. Everyone then indulged in the morning meal "Sesshoumaru" Inutaisho began with a grin "Perhaps you should tell your grandparents of the wonderful news"

"Dad I think that news it obvious" Usagi rolled her eyes as she sipped her tea

"What are you referring to when you mean obvious Usagi?" Daichi smirked "The fact that Sesshoumaru and Kagome are mated or that your father is a complete and utter idiot?"

"Hmm I guess it works for both" The Princess shrugged with a giggle

"And they say family is a blessing" The King sighed

"Well congratulations you two" Yukiko smiled softly "I hope I'll be having a great-grandchild to spoil soon" When Inuyasha heard this he felt anger swell up inside him

"Well if there's not they can always keep trying" Usagi smirked "I'm sure they won't object to that"

"Usagi" Kagome smiled sweetly as she caught her friend's hand "I hope you can sleep with your eyes open"

"Ooo she went there" Inutaisho laughed as the rest of the family rolled their eyes

"Father perhaps we should proceed to your study now, the sooner we think up a strategy the sooner Naraku will die" Sesshoumaru offered

"Yes you're right my son" He sighed "Mother. Father we shall be in my study discussing matters on Naraku, you may join us if you wish"

"No I shall keep the children company" Yukiko replied as she got out of her chair "Come along children, we shall go play in the garden" Rin and Shippo then bombed from their seats and ran into the garden with Yukiko following

"What of you father?"

"No my son you know that I will only get involved if I thought that Naraku was too much for you. This hanyou is full of trickery, as soon as you solve his puzzle then you shall be able to defeat him no problem. However I will aid you partially" Daichi stated "This morning I picked up his aura in these lands, he has a small lair not too far from here but it is hidden by a barrier. I must say his aura even for myself was hard to focus on"

"Thank you father this information will be helpful" Everyone then stood "Usagi I want you to help you mother today, I do not want you to get involved with Naraku. He doesn't know that you exist and I'd like to keep like that"

"I understand dad, I know it would be a big distraction if I was in battle with you" Usagi then proceeded into the garden after her mother. Inutaisho then began leading his family to his study

"Inutaisho I believe Usagi is more than capable of protecting herself" Kagome began "She is after all your daughter"

"Yes Usagi is very powerful and is Inuyasha's equal but she would be a distraction" He replied as they entered his study "I know she is capable of defeating Naraku" He took a seat behind his desk "However she is also very beautiful, Naraku will try to take her as his to produce a powerful heir. That is why she must remain a secret, I'm sorry Inuyasha but I even had to keep her secret from you"

"So she's not adopted into the family" Inuyasha stated more than asked "But think dad if Naraku likes what he sees of her then we could use her to destroy him"

"Inuyasha I will not allow you to use our sister as bait" Sesshoumaru growled

"I did consider that myself Inuyasha but as you can see Sesshoumaru would have my head. He is very protective over his little sister, even more than I am. If I fail in the fight with Naraku then Sesshoumaru will be the only besides your grandfather who will succeed, that is why Usagi cannot fight. Kagome will be a distraction to him as it is, if Usagi was there too Sesshoumaru would be dead"

"Then keep Kagome here when we fight, to be honest I prefer that myself" Inuyasha replied

"I also have a score to settle with Naraku" Kagome glared at the hanyou "He has used me many times and has even tried to mate me once, I shall destroy him and then take the Shikon no Tama back as mine"

"It is rightfully mine" Kikyo spoke up "It was given to me to protect all you did was break it into tiny shards and scatter them all over Japan"

"You will only succeed in tainting the jewel further, you're a dead corpse there is nothing pure about that"

"You're far too weak to protect such a thing"

"I was weak when I was 15 I admit but now I am two years older and ten times more stronger. You seem to only get weaker by the day"

"Do you want to put that to the test?"

"Bring it on" Kagome went to step forward to attack the clay pot when Sesshoumaru pulled her back

"We have more important things at the moment mate"

"Sesshoumaru's right Kagome"

"Mate? Heh you're not his mate you're his pet" Kikyo cackled

"Why you..." The girls went to go for each other again when Inuyasha pulled Kikyo back as Sesshoumaru did the same with Kagome "Let me go Sesshoumaru she's gonna die!"

"You couldn't harm a fly Kagome, release this instant Inuyasha"

"No Kikyo"

"What!? Don't tell me you still love this brat. She's just my copy and nothing more! Let me beat her into the ground so that you will be free from the spell she has you under"

"That's enough!" Inutaisho snapped "Stop this bickering immediately! Naraku is our main priority now"

"I apologize Inutaisho" Kagome huffed as she caught Sesshoumaru's hands that were currently around her waist

"Before we do anything to Naraku we must find a way to free the Band of Seven and Sango's brother from his wrath" Sesshoumaru stated "Jewel shards are the only things sustaining their lives"

"Tenseiga will not work on them, however, in the royal library there are some spell books on resurrecting the dead. Witches usually use them to wreak havoc but I believe that if the spells are cast by a miko they should be pure enough to help the soul return to its host"

"Then I'll go research them immediately..." Kagome began

"Kagome those books are awfully dangerous, my mother tried to use one to resurrect my father once. It worked but she was in a coma for two years"

"It doesn't matter what happens to me, I will not be selfish. Sango you deserve the family you lost"

"No Kagome I don't want you endangering yourself" Sango protested

"She's right Kagome, what if you're with pup?" Sesshoumaru asked

"So I either start my own family or save Sango's, I'm sorry Sesshoumaru but she needs hers more"

"Kagome we will just find another way" Sango sighed

"Right calm down guys" Inutaisho interrupted "I didn't get a chance to finish, they are indeed dangerous but my mother knows how to use them. If you two work together you should be fine"

"Then I'll go find her" Kagome then turned to Sesshoumaru "I may see you at dinner later" She then gave him a soft kiss on the lips and left without another word

"She is incredibly selfless" Inutaisho smiled

"She's too selfless" Sango sighed once again "She always puts others before her even if I hurts her deeply, when we used to travel through Japan she always did it"

"And perhaps that's what drove her to leave your little group" Inutaisho replied. "I know the whole story, I've overheard her crying to Sesshoumaru over the matter many times. She felt incredibly selfish when she left your group well that was until Sesshoumaru and I convinced her that she did the right thing" Inutaisho then turned to Inuyasha "I never knew how incredibly selfish you could be Inuyasha. But I forgave you for that as you didn't have a proper upbringing but when I heard what you and that monk did to Sango I was utterly disgusted"

"It was mating season, Kikyo wasn't there but Sango was. My beast just got the best of my and I couldn't stop myself. Sango sometimes resembles Kagome and I guess my beast had mistaken her for Kagome and took her"

"Yet you didn't apologize to her" Inutaisho raised a silken brow

"And she told Kagome that you and that monk would beat her and the kitsune" Sesshoumaru added. When he felt Inuyasha's anger flare up he pulled Sango behind him

"And you're perfect aren't you Sesshoumaru" Inuyasha growled "I'm not the one who tried to kill Kagome, joined forces with Naraku and spent my life loathing humans"

"Heh you know perfectly well that I only tried to kill Kagome because she was your companion, I never knew who Naraku was when I joined him and the only reason why I hate humans is because of your god damned mother who sent father to an early grave. I see where you selfishness comes from!"

"Don't you dare bring my mother into this" Inuyasha was about to draw his sword when Inutaisho stopped him

"That is quite enough Inuyasha! Leave! I shall inform you of the situation later since you cannot grow up"

"Fine! Come on guys" Inuyasha then stormed out with Kikyo and Miroku following, Miroku sent Sango a glare as he left. If looks could kill Sango would no longer be standing

"Right ignoring all of that. I suggest that once Kagome has restored the lives fully you and Sango shall sneak into Naraku's lair and escape with the Band of Seven and the boy. Once you have returned here we shall get information from them that can help us destroy that damned hanyou"

"Understood father" Sesshoumaru then turned to Sango "There's no doubt that we'll run into some of Naraku's minions, I shall train you in the dojo for a while"

"Thank you Prince Sesshoumaru" Sango bowed

"Sango my dear you are Kagome's surrogate sister, you are family. You don't need to use titles and formalities with us"

"Thank you" She smiled as she followed Sesshoumaru from the study...

For the most of the day Kagome and Yukiko studied through many of the spell books whilst Sesshoumaru helped Sango with some fighting tactics. In the garden Kikyo and Miroku were discussing different types of sutras whilst Inuyasha just sat there watching his half sister play with Shippo and Rin. Noticing Inuyasha watching her Usagi walked over to him and sat beside him "Inuyasha may I ask your age?"

"Why?" He asked in a huff

"I want to know if you're older or younger than me"

"I'm 152"

"So in human years you're roughly Kagome's age. I'm 149 so I'm like nearly 15 to humans" She smiled "How come you've never visited the palace before now?"

"Feh I had bigger things to worry about"

"More important than your family?" Inuyasha just nodded "Heh I see" Usagi then stood and went back over to the children "Ignorant bastard" She muttered under her breath

"Nosy wench" Inuyasha replied in the same tone. He then stood and re-entered the palace to find Sesshoumaru and Sango at the palace entrance with Kagome and Yukiko waving a book at them

"Sango we'll be able to save them all" Kagome beamed as she hugged her friend

"Kagome take my hand and we shall begin the spell" Kagome then took Yukiko's hand and they both began to chant a spell from the book, eight blue lights erupted from the book in their hands and flew in the direction as to where Naraku's lair resided. The two women then closed the book and grinned

"The spell has worked, those lights were their souls. It would seem this book has a connection to the afterlife"

"Sesshoumaru, Sango you know what to do" Inutaisho said as he walked over to them "Be safe"

"Both of you come back in one piece" Kagome ordered as she hugged her best friend and kissed Sesshoumaru passionately on the lips "Don't be long I don't want to be waiting up all night for you"

"Hmm you won't" Sesshoumaru then turned to Sango "It will be faster if you fly with me, your neko's aura is strong and will be picked up. I have the ability to hide mine so we shall be fine" Sango nodded and walked over to the youkai Prince. The double doors were then pushed open as Sesshoumaru wrapped his arm around Sango's waist

"Oh and if you two do anything that you shouldn't be I'll see to it that you suffer" Kagome smirked "Have fun"

"Don't worry Kagome" Sango winked. Sesshoumaru's globe then engulfed them as they flew to Naraku's lair...

They flew in silence as they neared the lair, not out of awkwardness but more like Sango was worried for her lover and brother whereas Sesshoumaru was thinking about fighting strategies. "Sesshoumaru down there!" Sango pointed to a group of eight people running for their lives, they were at least a mile away from Naraku's lair. Sesshoumaru landed a few feet in front of them which caused them to halt immediately "Bankotsu! Kohaku!" Sango broke from Sesshoumaru and to her lover and brother "Are you two okay?"

"We're fine" Bankotsu smiled as he held the woman he cherished the most "I protected Kohaku just like I promised" Sango turned to her little brother who immediately jumped into her arms sobbing

"Sango I'm so sorry, I killed everyone. I even hurt you"

"It's not your fault Kohaku" Sango gripped onto her brother as she cried "Naraku will pay for what he did to us"

"Sango I hate to interrupt but we should return to the palace before Naraku finds out that his vassals are gone" Sesshoumaru stated

"Yes you're right, how long will it take to walk back?"

"Roughly 4 hours"

"But it was only an hour by your globe thing"

"Demonic speed" He smirked "I shall expand my globe to encase us all and return us to the palace before Naraku catches up to us" Sesshoumaru then approached the group and channelled his powers to surround them, his globe them once again engulfed everyone as they began to speed back to the palace

"Sesshoumaru correct me if I'm wrong but will this absorb most of your strength?" Sango asked

"Don't worry I can sleep it out" Sango nodded and turned back to the gang

"Where are the jewel shards? Well first of all how did you guys know when you were restored?"

"Well my memories returned" Kohaku smirked

"I felt a heart beat" Bankotsu added

"I hurt when Suikotsu stabbed me in the arm" Mukotsu sighed

"Well I felt all tingly and warm" Jakotsu beamed "Just how I feel when I see Inuyasha" Everyone shook their heads

"We're almost there" Sesshoumaru spoke out as the palace came into view...

**Well here you go guys :)**

**Reviews please**

**Inuyashasesshy4eva**


	9. Banished

Chapter Nine – Banished

Kagome knew that she wouldn't be able to eat or sleep without worrying over Sesshoumaru and Sango so she decided to go to the library for some light reading. She picked up the spell book she and Yukiko had used earlier and began to read through the many spells it held "Hmm it can change the race of creatures" She read out loud "And the gender? Disturbing...whoever made this was a tad bit crazy" She mused as she continued to read. She was too deep into the book to hear or sense Inuyasha enter the library, he stood right in front of her but she still didn't notice him. She only caught sight of him when he spoke her name

"Kagome" The young miko jumped and threw the book flying "Can we talk?"

"We have nothing to talk about Inuyasha" Kagome replied coldly as she stood and for the door

"Please?"

"No" She was about to leave when he grabbed her arm and pulled her to him "Release me!"

"Why won't you listen to what I have to say? Is it because I chose Kikyo over you?"

"It's because you raped my sister" She spat. She pushed at him with so much force then she fell back on the couch she was previously sitting on "I'll never forgive you"

"If you won't let me tell you what I want I'll show you" Inuyasha growled as he pounced on her

"Get off me!" She demanded "I belong to Sesshoumaru!"

"It's mating season Kagome, my beast and I don't care about that asshole" He then smacked his lips against hers and straddled her

"NO!" She cried as he pinned her wrists above her head "Do you a sick fantasy about raping girls?"

"Shut up" He backhanded her and began to untie her obi "I'll prove I'm better than Sesshoumaru" He pulled at his own tie as Kagome sobbed

"SESSHOUMARU!" She screamed. As if on cue Sesshoumaru bolted through the library doors and threw his hanyou brother from his beloved mate "Sesshoumaru..." Kagome sobbed as she threw herself into his arms "He was...he..." She gripped his haori as tears streamed down her cheeks

"Are you alright Kagome?" She gave a shaky nod "Inuyasha you sick vile creature how dare you touch what's mine!" Inutaisho then ran in and dragged Inuyasha from the library and to the palace entrance where everyone resided. Miroku, Kikyo, Usagi, Rin, Shippo, Yukiko and Daichi were with Sango and her group when the King threw his son to the floor with crimson filled eyes

"Inutaisho what's...?" But she trailed off when Sesshoumaru walked in carrying a shaking Kagome in his arms "He didn't..."

"Inuyasha you are a disgrace to this family! First Sango and now Kagome, what the hell is wrong with you?!" Inutaisho growled

"I love them alright, I love Kikyo, Kagome and Sango! I love them all!"

"Inuyasha?!" Kikyo and Miroku gapped

"Don't get any ideas hanyou scum" Bankotsu snapped as he held Sango to him "You'll never touch my woman ever again!"

"Inuyasha what you have done is unforgivable, the penalty for this is death" Inutaisho shouted "But I will show you some mercy for you are my son, as much as I hate to admit it. You are banished from the Western lands for 5 decades! If you return before then I will allow my guards to kill you. Now get out!!!"

"Feh some dad you are" Inuyasha then stood "We're leaving" He then forced his friends to follow as they left the palace of the Western lands and would not return for at least 5 years. Inutaisho then turned to his daughter in-law and brushed the bangs from her eyes

"Did he manage to do anything Kagome?"

"N-no" She clutched to Sesshoumaru "Sesshoumaru got there just in time"

"I see. Sesshoumaru perhaps you should take Kagome to your chambers so she can rest, she can see everyone in the morning" Sesshoumaru then nodded and carried Kagome off to their chambers

"Oh Inuyasha how could you betray me?" Jakotsu sighed. Renkotsu rolled his eyes and backhanded the man

"Come I shall show you all to your rooms, Sango I shall have Kohaku sleep in the room right next door to yours"

"Thank you" Inutaisho then lead the Band of Seven to their rooms whilst Sango, Bankotsu and Kohaku retired to her chambers where they could talk in private. Yukiko, Daichi and Usagi all looked at each other and shrugged

"Dinner for three?" Daichi smirked

"Let's go" Usagi then ran off to the dining room as her grandparents followed in an orderly fashion...

**Hey guys sorry this one was short but at least I gave you two chapter in one week :)**

**I'd like to thank everyone for ideas they were very much appreciated**

**Reviews please :)**

**Inuyashasesshy4eva**


	10. 5 Years Later

Chapter Ten – 5 Years Later

Oh how she hated sleeping outdoors, sure it was summer but she wanted to be in the comfort of her own bed with her mate at her side. But alas someone had to continue the search for the jewel shards right? Kagome snuggled closer to her mate and sighed _'How much longer will the jewel hunting last? We have not been back to the palace in a month and I'm missing my bed' _She tried to get at least another hour of sleep when she was disturbed by someone calling her "5 more minutes mom..." She swatted

"Mommy you're so lazy" A young voice giggled

"Daddy's still asleep go wake him" Kagome frowned with her eyes still closed as she swatted

"No daddy's awake, he's waiting for you to move so that he can" Kagome opened her eyes to meet the golden ones of her pup "Come on mommy move"

"Why do you have to be so hyper in the morning?" Kagome moaned as she sat up "Honestly Maru you'll be the death of me"

"Why? What have I done?" Maru was most definitely the pup of Sesshoumaru and Kagome. He held Kagome's cheery overly hyper attitude but had his father's looks right down to the crescent moon on his forehead, Kagome had even had kimonos made for him so that he looked identical to his father in every way. Unfortunately though he was not wearing the same as Sesshoumaru today "Can we go see grandma today?"

"Ask daddy" Kagome replied as she stood from her mate and went to doubt the camp fire

"Can we daddy? Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?" The pup held his hands and looked up at his father hopefully

"The bone eater's well is in the direction we're travelling so I suppose we could" Sesshoumaru replied as he also stood and woke Jaken and AhUn "Jaken pack up we're leaving"

"Already? Sesshoumaru we haven't eaten yet" Kagome huffed "Do you want Maru to lose his strength?"

"Maru ate some fruit while you were still asleep" Sesshoumaru mused "Can you not do the same as we travel?"

"Fine but when we get to my mother's we're having a decent meal" Kagome then flung her pack at Jaken to strap to AhUn "Do you want me to carry you Maru?"

"Can I have a piggy back?" Kagome nodded as Sesshoumaru lifted their pup and placed him on Kagome's back

"Come along Jaken" Sesshoumaru ordered as he and Kagome began heading North to the well

"Hurry up Jaken or we'll leave you behind" Maru teased. Jaken grumbled at ran after the group with AhUn following behind "Mommy why couldn't Rin and Shippo come?"

"Because Sango and Bankotsu has taken them to the demon slayer village where they're going to train them up a bit" Kagome answered "We may go see them on the way back if we have time"

"Oh ok" They then continued their way North in silence besides the little chit chat between mother and son, well that was until Maru starting calling to Jaken "Hey Jaken?"

"Yes young Prince?" Jaken bowed

"How long have you known my mommy and daddy?"

"I have known your mother for roughly ten years and I have known Prince Sesshoumaru for many decades"

"So are you like really old?"

"I admit I am old but not as old as Totosai" The imp huffed "It is because of my immense strength that I am alive here today"

"Really? I thought it was because you hide behind daddy. And anyway Totosai looks ancient" Maru laughed "Mommy how old is Totosai?"

"I don't know sweetie, it is impolite to ask the old such a question" Kagome mused "I'd say something like 97 in human years"

"What about youkai?"

"I'm not sure I find youkai ageing very confusing"

"How old is daddy in human years?"

"Hmm something like 24 or 25"

"Oh" Maru then turned to his father "Daddy how old are you in youkai years?"

"218" Sesshoumaru replied as he kept his gaze in front of him (A/N I'm just making up random ages by the way) "Why the sudden questions on youkai ages Maru?"

"I'm bored" The pup shrugged "What's mommy in youkai years?"

"The same as she is in human years 22. For youkai humans judge our ages by appearance so it doesn't work the opposite way round"

"Awe too bad for you Jaken, I bet you look like 100000000000000" Knowing he couldn't mouth at the young Prince, Jaken clamped his mouth shut and chewed his bottom lip "Daddy if youkai live longer than humans does that mean mommy will die before us?" Sesshoumaru sensed his son's fear and turned to him

"No" He took his pup into his own arms and proceeded forward "I marked your mother so she will have the youth and lifespan of any youkai"

"Good! I don't want to lose my mommy"

"Awe you're so sweet" Kagome smiled as she kissed his cheek "Mommy's boy"

"I can't be your boy mommy, grandpa said I have to be big and strong like daddy so I have to be daddy's boy"

"Well as long as you're not grandpa's boy" The miko mused

"Daddy can you put me down please? I want to go on ahead" Sesshoumaru set his pup down with a warning not to wander to far off due to the danger of youkai. Maru gave a little nod and ran off in front. Kagome took Sesshoumaru's hand and smiled

"He's very confident for his age, he must get that from you Sessh"

"I don't know you tend to stand up for yourself too" He smirked "Maru come back you're going too far" Maru was too content chasing a butterfly to here his father's words "Maru!" The young Prince ran through the bushes as disappeared from sight "Maru don't disobey me, come back!" The scent of blood hit Sesshoumaru's nose as he heard his son's terrified scream

"MOMMY DADDY HELP"

"Maru?!" Kagome gasped. Sesshoumaru immediately broke from his mate and through the bushes, Kagome was at his heels when she entered the clearing where Maru's blood lay "W-where is he?" A trail of blood was on a path that led through the trees that were also stained with the red substance "Please don't tell me that's our baby's blood" She sobbed

"Troll youkai have taken him" Sesshoumaru growled "Their vile scent is mixed with his"

"Sesshoumaru I can sense two jewel shards in the direction of that path"

"Kagome you and Jaken ride AhUn and try to spot them from the air, I shall go by foot and track him down" Before Kagome could speak Sesshoumaru was running through the trees looking for his kin, he could feel his beast trying to break free as his son's cries began to fill his ears...

Two troll youkai stalked the area, both held a jewel shard in their neck and one carried a crying Maru in his claws "Be quiet brat!"

"Let me go" He whimpered "When my daddy finds you he'll kill you"

"No one can kill someone as strong as I, now be quiet or I shall devour you right here and now!"

"NO" The pup screamed trying to break free "HELP ME"

"Insolent brat" The troll threw Maru to the floor and sliced him across the face, he licked his claws and smirked "Brother I believe we shall take our time eating this kid"

"He does indeed look appetising but don't you think he resembles the youkai Prince? I can sense his aura nearby"

"Don't be foolish Prince Sesshoumaru's pup would not be such a blubberer like this one, now let us eat"

"Daddy..." Maru sniffled. He closed his eyes and waited for the impact. He felt something wet hit his non-wounded cheek as he heard the screams and cries of the trolls "Daddy?" Maru dared to open one eye to find a figure in red. The Prince immediately snapped his eyes open and sat up to find a hanyou, a monk and an old miko

"Hey are ya alright kid?" The hanyou asked as he towered over Maru's shaking form

"Inuyasha do ye have no consideration? Pick up the poor child" The old miko shoved past Inuyasha and lifted Maru into her arms "Ye are safe now child, my name is Kaede ye need not fear me" Maru looked up at the old miko and gave a shaky nod

"T-thank you" He wiped his little tears as Kaede smiled down at him

"Well I must say you resemble the Prince of Japan Sessh..." A gust of wind blew over them as they turned to meet the crimson tinted eyes of Sesshoumaru

"Prince Sesshoumaru?" Miroku breathed

"Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha gapped

"Prince Sesshoumaru is this young one yours?" Kaede asked as she wearily approached him

"Daddy!" Maru outstretched his arms to his father as new tears streamed down his face

"Daddy?" Inuyasha's jaw nearly hit the floor

"Yes he is, did you save him miko?" Sesshoumaru asked. His eyes returned to their golden shade as he took Maru into his arms. But before she could reply AhUn landed beside her as Kagome flew from the dragon and to her mate and pup

"Maru!" Kagome pulled her son from Sesshoumaru and embraced him tightly "Are you okay baby? You had me so scared"

"I'm ok mommy, these nice people saved me" Kaede smiled at this and turned back to Sesshoumaru

"As for your question I only helped in wounding the trolls but Inuyasha destroyed them"

"Inuyasha did?" Kagome gasped as she met his eyes "You saved him?"

"Yeah I did" Inuyasha replied as he scratched the back of his head

"Inuyasha" The hanyou met his brother's gaze "I thank you for saving my son, it would seem you can actually do something right for once"

"Feh save it" Inuyasha huffed "I would never had saved him if I knew he was your kid"

"Then I take back my gratitude"

"Thanks for helping Kaede" Kagome smiled as she hugged the woman who she considered a grandmother "It's great to see you again"

"And I ye" Kaede smiled warmly "Thy son is adorable Kagome"

"Thank you Kaede. It has been so long since we've last seen each other, how old are you now?"

"Mommy" Maru gasped as he folded his arms "You told me it's disrespectful to ask the old their age"

"Oh yeah, sorry" She kissed Maru's forehead and snuggled him "Kaede isn't anywhere near as old as Totosai so it's ok" She mused. Maru just shrugged and listened to Kaede's reply

"I am nearly 62, and ye?"

"22" She smiled

"The last time I saw ye, ye were 15 years old, oh where have the years gone?"

"I know" Kagome sighed "And to put the icing on the cake I'm immortal like any youkai now" Kaede smiled and nodded

"I assumed that much, ye don't look a day over 15" Kaede looked at the wound on Maru's cheek and frowned "Thy son's wound is rather deep, do ye want to take him back to the hut where I'll heal it?"

"Oh it's ok I can do that" Kagome then gently pressed her hand to her pup's cheek as her hand glowed blue. She then pulled it away to reveal Maru's face completely healed "All better"

"Kagome I believe it is time for us to leave" Sesshoumaru interrupted

"Oh um ok" Kagome then gave Kaede one last hug and smiled "I'm glad I saw you again Kaede, maybe we can catch up and chat one day"

"I'd like that Kagome"

"Hey I've just noticed something" Kagome said as she looked around "Where's Kikyo?"

"Lady Kikyo passed away" Miroku answered

"How? I doubt anything natural"

"When lady Kikyo learnt of Inuyasha's actions she left him only to run straight into Naraku's arms...he killed her"

"I see" Kagome then turned back to Kaede "I'm sorry, it must be hard losing a sister once but twice. I couldn't do it"

"It is fine child" Kaede smiled sadly "She is finally at peace now" Kagome nodded

"Well I think we best be off. Say goodbye Maru" Maru turned to the group and beamed

"Thank you for helping lady Kaede and for saving me doggy ears" He gave a little wave

"Thy are the most cutest thing I have ever set eyes on" Kaede kissed Maru's forehead who gave a small giggle

"Doggy ears?" Inuyasha gapped

"Yep" Maru laughed "Bye" Sesshoumaru then led his mate, pup and companions away from his dreaded brother...

Inuyasha, Miroku and Kaede returned to the hut as the old miko began to brew up some soup "What an adorable child, wouldn't ye agree Inuyasha?" Inuyasha was sat against the wall with his sword tucked into his arms as he glared up at her

"Feh the kid's cute alright but so was Sesshoumaru when he was his age" He shrugged "He'll most probably grow up to be a heartless bastard just like his father"

"I doubt Kagome would allow that" Miroku spoke up "The child seems to hold her traits"

"Too bad he looks like Sesshoumaru"

"Inuyasha" Kaede began "5 years have passed since the day ye were banished, thy are free to return to the Western lands. Will ye?"

"Why bother? It's not like I'm gonna be welcomed with open arms"

"What did ye actually do to get banished Inuyasha?"

"None of ya business hag" Inuyasha huffed as he stood and stormed out of the hut. He ran through the trees and to the bone eater's well, AhUn and Jaken were leaning against it so Inuyasha thought it'd be better to jump in a tree and watch from afar. Sesshoumaru's, Kagome's and the infant's scent hung in the air but they were nowhere to be seen _'Must have gone down the well. Wait! Sesshoumaru can pass through the well? Damn him' _Inuyasha never went to the present any more. Not since he was banished. Kagome had told her mother what had happened and when Inuyasha visited not long after she left Kagome's mother lashed out at him and demanded him to leave immediately, her grandfather tried to dispel him with one of his sutras whilst Souta just looked up at him with hurt, sorrow and confusion. After that Inuyasha vowed to never see Kagome or her family again. But now there was a problem, her family was also his family. Inutaisho and Sesshoumaru were his relatives so he could no longer avoid her, he thought that he'd have to sacrifice them for her sake but now here she comes, marching around in his territory after all these years of him avoiding her. He had to admit that it hurt to see her again. He knew he couldn't do that any more, he would have to live with seeing her face everyday and try to make amends for the mistake he made. He knew he could no longer fight for her, today proved that enough. She and Sesshoumaru has had a child, the heir to the throne of Japan. There's no way she could consider being his now.

Inuyasha gazed down at the well and sighed "Kagome" He breathed as a tear fell from his eye "I'm sorry" He would remain here for the night until she returned, he'd watch her every move as punishment for his actions. He feels that the best way to get over her is to watch her happily mated with his brother as they raise Maru...

**Hey I'm getting better, you've already got a new chapter :)**

**Reviews please**

**Inuyashasesshy4eva**


	11. Return To Higurashi Shrine

Chapter Eleven – Return to Higurashi Shrine

Sesshoumaru had his arm wrapped firmly around his mate as they jumped out of the well and into the well house. Kagome still held Maru in her arms as they opened the well house doors and into the polluted but warm summer's air "Eww it still stinks" Maru pinched his little nose and grimaced

"Well the quicker we get in the house the cleaner the air will smell" Kagome then caught Sesshoumaru's hand with her free one as they entered her former home "Mom, Gramps, Souta we're home" There were sounds of plates clashing and smashing when Kagome's mother and grandfather ran to the front door to greet their kin

"It's so nice to see you all again" Kagome's mother hugged her daughter and kissed her grandson and son in-law on the cheek"

"Where's Souta?"

"He's still in school dear" Mrs Higurashi replied "He should be home soon"

"How's things back home Kagome?" Gramps asked and he gave a short bow to Sesshoumaru who then returned it

"Everything is fine, well except for our little accident today. Maru ran off and got attacked by two troll youkai"

"Oh dear"

"The weirdest part is that Inuyasha saved him before we got to him"

"That rapist did a good deed!?" Mrs Higurashi gasped

"He soon regretted it when he found out Maru was ours" Sesshoumaru stated

"Well there's no surprise there" Gramps replied as he led them all into the living room "I don't know what happened to that boy, he always used to be so protective over you"

"Yes but his love for her drove him crazy" Mrs Higurashi explained "Yes it is indeed a shame but there's nothing we can do about it now, Inuyasha has chosen his path in life"

"Is Inuyasha the man with the doggy ears?" Maru asked as Kagome sat down on the sofa with him in her lap

"Yes" Sesshoumaru smirked as he sat next to them

"Awe he looks fun to play with" Maru huffed "Why does he have to be bad?"

"I don't think he'd harm you darling" Kagome replied as she kissed the crescent moon on his forehead "He loves children"

"Do any of you want some refreshments?" Mrs Higurashi asked as she stood

"I'll have some tea, Sessh?" Kagome turned to her mate

"I'm fine Mrs Higurashi" Sesshoumaru replied

"And what do you want my darling little grandson?" She asked as she crouched down in front of him "Do you want some ice cream?"

"Ice cream?" Maru tilted his head to the side "What's that?"

"Do you remember that sweet ice you had last week?" Kagome asked her son who nodded "Well it's like that but more creamy"

"Come with me and I'll show you" Mrs Higurashi then lifted Maru into her arms and kissed his cheek

"Do you want any help mom?"

"No that's alright dear" She then took Maru out into the kitchen with her

"So gramps how's business at the shrine?" Kagome asked as Sesshoumaru put an arm around her

"It's been rather busy actually, lots of Americans have travelled here in Tokyo for a holiday. They came to visit the shrine and had a blast, I'm surprised some spoke fluent Japanese"

"Well you can speak fluent English as well so either way you would have been fine"

"Yes I suppose I would have" He smiled "Prince Sesshoumaru how are things in the palace?"

"There has been no outbreaks of wars yet so it has been rather peaceful"

"Yeah but that's because of Naraku, everyone is afraid of him"

"Still searching for him?" They nodded "So when will you be King?"

"When my father feels it is time to step down, I believe he's waiting until Maru is a little older. He doesn't want Maru to grow up the same way as I which was that my father was working all the time"

"That is very kind of him, he seems..." He was interrupted by a very cheery pup

"Mommy daddy" Maru shot into the living room holding a cone of vanilla ice cream in his hand though most of the contents was around his mouth "This is so yummy" Mrs Higurashi came in with a tray of tea and set it down on the table

"Maru you little pig you've got it all over your face" Kagome grabbed some napkins from the tray and pulled Maru into her lap. She wiped his face and hands clean as she wrapped the remainder of the cone in the napkin "Hold it with the napkin over it so that you don't dirty yourself further, when we get home you're going straight in the bath"

"He can have one here if you want Kagome, I'm going into town in an hour so I can buy him an outfit too"

"Thanks mom" Kagome smiled "What do you say Maru?"

"Thank you grandma I love you loads"

"You've been around you mother too long" Mrs Higurashi mused as she picked up her tea. Sesshoumaru pulled Maru into his own lap so that Kagome could enjoy her own tea

"Grandma I'm full" Maru moaned as he glared at the melting ice cream in his little claws "I feel sick" Mrs Higurashi took the cone from Maru and wiped his face and hands clean once again "Daddy" Maru lay his head on Sesshoumaru's chest and cuddled close to him "I don't feel very well" Sesshoumaru wrapped his arms around him and gently rubbed his back

"Shall I get him some medicine?" Mrs Higurashi asked

"He won't take it" Kagome sighed "It makes him sick even more"

"I really am weak" Maru whispered to himself, Sesshoumaru overheard him and stood

"I'll take him outside for some fresh air"

"Make sure you go out into the back garden though love" Kagome explained "Just in case someone sees you, we'd have a big problem explaining who and what you are"

"I know, don't worry" Sesshoumaru then gave Kagome a small peck on the cheek and took Maru into the back garden "Maru why do you believe you're weak?" Shock glazed over the pup's eyes as he looked up at his father

"You heard me?" Sesshoumaru nodded "W-well I can't eat without feeling sick and then I can't take medicine to help me feel better" He heard his father give a soft chuckle as he tilted his head in confusion

"Maru, you and I both know that you feel poorly after you eat is because you overeat and then you run around. You can't take medicine because you're an inuyoukai, your body is sensitive to medicinal herbs as is mine. That is why we can only take weak herbal remedies"

"So you can take a sword through the belly but can't take medicine?"

"I can't take the medicine your mother has, it's vile" Maru laughed at his father's remark and cuddled closer to him "When did you start thinking you were weak?"

"Today when those youkai took me. One didn't want to eat me because he was afraid that I might be yours and knew what you'd do to him. The other one said I could never be yours because your son would never be a blubberer"

"Every child cries and fears things Maru" Sesshoumaru nuzzled Maru's cheek "Ignore those youkai they were nothing but blood lust idiots. Everyone is afraid of something"

"Even you? You never get scared"

"I was today, I thought I lost you" He admitted "The one thing I fear the most is losing you and your mother"

"What about great granddad, great grandma, granddad and aunt Usagi?"

"Yes them too but you and your mother are more important to me"

"But like are you afraid of any youkai? Were you at my age? Are you still?"

"Your curiosity is greater than your mother's" Sesshoumaru mused as he sat on a bench and put Maru in his lap. He began to answer Maru's questions not realizing that Inuyasha was hiding on the roof listening to his confessions "Yes I am afraid of some youkai but for different reasons"

"Who are you afraid of daddy?"

"An uncle I have who wishes to have my head. Your grandfather and great grandfather when their beast takes over and even Inuyasha"

"Inuyasha?"

"I'm afraid of what he can do to you and your mother" He kissed Maru's forehead and smiled softly "As for your other question, I was always weary around other youkai at your age. I had fought with your grandfather one night and ran away from the palace. A group of troll youkai caught me and tried to kill me when one spoke up and said I was your grandfather's son, they then tried to use me to get the kingdom but your grandfather killed them all and took me home"

"Was granddad worried?"

"Of course he was, I'm sure he felt the same as I did today. That is why when I call you to come back to me you listen"

"I'm sorry"

"It is fine pup, I only want to protect you"

"I love you daddy" Maru then stood in Sesshoumaru lap so he could wrap his arms around his father's neck

"I love you too pup" Sesshoumaru returned the gesture and held him close

"Awe that's so cute" Sesshoumaru and Maru looked up to find Kagome walking over to them "I want a hug too guys" She dived on the bench beside them as Maru pounced into Kagome's lap and hugged her "I love you baby"

"I love you more mommy" He grinned

"More than daddy?"

"Of course he does" Sesshoumaru mused as he wrapped his arm around her "No it's impossible" He met Kagome in a tender loving kiss

"Eww get a room"

"Cheeky" Kagome tickled her pup's stomach who screamed in a fit of giggles

"Let him breathe mate" Sesshoumaru mused as she pulled away from their son

"Souta's in the living room darling, that's why I came out to get you"

"YAY SOUTA" Maru then jumped from Kagome's lap and back into the house

"Well I guess he's not feeling sick any more" Kagome mused

"He's been upset, he believed he was weak because those youkai said so and because he can't take your medicine" Kagome then laughed slightly

"I hope you told him you can't either"

"Hn I did" He then stood and pulled her into his arms "Shall we have another pup mate?"

"As long as it's a girl, I don't want to be outnumbered with a palace of boys"

"I'll see what I can do" He then pecked her lips

"Come on then let's go back inside before Maru trashes the place" They then returned to their pup and family...

Inuyasha took all the information he had just learnt in and pondered on it _'Does he honestly believe that I would purposely harm his family? Sesshoumaru, you and I both know how much I love Kagome and I would never harm your pup as it is a part of her' _The hanyou stood and sighed "So much for not returning here eh, I better get back before the imp and dragon wake. If they see me jump out of the well they'll tell Sesshoumaru and I don't want to be doing with him at the moment" Inuyasha then headed towards the well and returned to his home time...

**I did this all in one morning**

**The next chapter will be slightly longer but will be far more interesting as it explains some of Sesshoumaru's past and fears – there's a little preview for you lol**

**Reviews please, this story is the most reviewed ever so I have to thank you guys**

**I'd like to apologize to MOONLIGHT SHADOW HUNTRESS for not bring Jade or Trunks in but it's a little pay back for having me wait two more chapters in her story lol. Only joking she's knows I'm only teasing...I hope so anyway**

**Well bye for now, hopefully there may be a new chapter either tonight or tomorrow morning**

**Inuyashasesshy4eva**


	12. A Day Out in Tokyo

Chapter Twelve – A Day Out in Tokyo

Sesshoumaru and Kagome had decided to spend the night since Maru was only a pup and needed his rest, Mrs Higurashi didn't mind them staying, she welcomed it. She had bought her grandson an outfit earlier that day in which he was thrilled but he couldn't wear it until he had his bath. It was now 10pm so Souta was sent to bed by Mrs Higurashi, the young teenager entered his bedroom to find Kagome rocking Maru in her arms "Kagome?" He whispered careful not to wake the sleeping bundle

"Can he sleep in here with you tonight? It's just that you've got a bunk bed. I've got a single so it's gonna be a tight squeeze for Sessh and I never mind Maru"

"No problem sis" Souta smiled as he slid into the bottom bunk "Will he be okay on the top? He won't fall?"

"No he's a very peaceful sleeper"

"Well he didn't inherit that from you" Souta mused as Kagome set Maru up the top

"Goodnight sweetheart" She kissed his forehead and threw a pillow at Souta "Brat" She then turned out the light and closed the bedroom door. She then began to make her way to her own room "Goodnight mom" She called as she entered her room

"Goodnight darling" Was her faint reply. Kagome found Sesshoumaru sitting on her bed scanning through her History as she walked over to him

"Has it been updated?" The miko asked as she sat beside her mate

"Yes it shows everything about Maru and even Inuyasha trying to have his way with you"

"What?" Kagome snatched the book from him and sighed "Oh great now everyone's gonna know I was nearly a rape victim"

"That's not all they'll know" He smirked as he leaned over to her and began kissing down his neck "It also describes the night you lost your virginity to me"

"No way" She closed the book and threw it across the room "Why did my life have to be in History?" Sesshoumaru smirked and slithered his hand up her skirt and he continued to kiss her luscious neck

"Must you insist on wearing this uniform all the time? After all these years it still fits"

"It's just...easier to...travel in" She moaned as she met his lust filled eyes "I know it's been a month since we've done this but in my mother's house?"

"We'll be quiet"

"You mean you will" She giggled as she met his lips. She straddled his hips and thrust herself against him

"Hn" He left her lips and kissed his way down to her blouse as she tangled her fingers in his hair "Kagome..." He breathed. He nipped and licked her mating mark and was about to rip her blouse off when Mrs Higurashi knocked the door

"Kagome your friends are at the door"

"Ignore it" He growled as he tightened his grip on her

"I can't" She kissed his lips and slid off him "I won't be long so stay in the mood" She then left her bedroom to meet her mother "I've got it, goodnight"

"Goodnight darling" Mrs Higurashi then went to bed as Kagome went downstairs. She answered the door to find Yuka, Edi and Ayumi standing there

"Hey guys" Kagome smiled

"Wow Kagome we've missed you" Edi smiled

"Are you feeling well? You look a little flushed" Yuka asked

"Were we interrupting something?" Ayumi laughed. Kagome blushed and playfully slapped her friend in the arm "Ooo we were"

"Yes you were and I'd like to get back to it before either my son wakes or my...husband gets frustrated beyond belief"

"Well sorry for wanting to visit our friend" Edi laughed

"We needed to come to ask you about university, the school want to put you in. They said you were very committed at school but your illnesses let you down. They want to know if you can go" Yuka explained

"Oh, no I couldn't sorry" Kagome smiled sadly "I've got a family and I live in another era, it'd be too much hassle"

"Well couldn't you stay here on weekdays and go home on the weekends" Ayumi suggested

"No I have a son and husband who need me, plus Sesshoumaru and I are thinking of having another child"

"Oh you said we could meet Prince Sesshoumaru next time we saw you" Edi smiled "Please?"

"Better not you know you did kinda interrupt us" They nodded in agreement and sighed

"Well we better go and let you get to it" Yuka winked "See you soon Kagome"

"Next time you've got to let us meet him" Edi waved

"Keep your phone on you just in case we want to call to talk" Ayumi smiled

"Bye guys" The girls then left for home. Kagome closed her door and sighed "Who comes knocking at this time anyway" She then went back to her room. Sesshoumaru was looking out her window watching them walk home "I'm back darling" She smiled as she closed her bedroom door "Let the fun begin" Sesshoumaru slumped down on her chair and shook his head

"I'm not in the mood now" He smirked evilly

"Oh no you don't!" Kagome stormed over to him and grabbed his collar "You've got me wanting you so you have no choice but to give me what I want"

"Change my mind Kagome" His eyes were still glazed over with lust and his voice was smooth and silky

"I'll change your mind my Prince" She breathed into his ear. She fell to her knees in front of him and began to unbuckle his belt, he watched as she freed his half erect member from his hakama and took him in her mouth

"Hmm" Sesshoumaru sighed in content as he closed his eyes and let his mate pleasure him. When she noticed he was purposely holding back his groans she sucked faster and harder "Uh" His eyes snapped open and he threw his head back, this time he could not help but moan "Wench..." He gritted through clenched teeth as she grabbed onto his hips. At this rate he could already feel his climax nearing "Uh...Kagome...hn" He groaned "I'm...almost there..." Just as he was about to hit his end Kagome pulled away and met his annoyed gaze. She crawled up his body and leaned into his ear

"Get undressed and wait for me on the bed, I have a little surprise for you"

"Kag..." She placed her finger on his lips and smirked

"I won't relieve you if you don't do this one little thing for me" She then stood and walked into her bathroom. Annoyed and frustrated Sesshoumaru immediately stripped himself of his clothes and slid under the covers just in case Maru walked in. Flicking the lights off Kagome re-entered the bedroom and locked her door

"Put the lights back on, I can't see you" Kagome flicked them back on to reveal herself in a black corset and black laced underwear

"Do you like it?" She smirked as she did a little twirl "I bought it last time I was here but I forgot to take it home"

"Mine" He growled seductively "Come here!" Kagome slowly crawled up the bed and straddled his waist

"Is there something you want my Prince?"

"Remove this" He whispered as he tugged at her underwear. Kagome did so and threw her underwear on top of Sesshoumaru's clothes "Lie on your back beneath me" Sesshoumaru wrapped his arm around her waist and turned them so that he was leaning over her "Don't try to scream too loud, we don't want to wake the house" Not being able to wait Sesshoumaru entered Kagome and began to move in and out

"Oh you're more aroused than usual" Kagome moaned as she began to move with him "Give me a daughter, my love"

"If that is what my Princess wishes" He smirked. He then latched onto her neck and thrust a little harder, he got a good rhythm she seemed to enjoy and kept at it

"Uh...ah...huh...oh" Kagome pressed her head back against the pillow as she arched "Yes...oh god yes...oh Sesshoumaru..." Kagome's phone began to ring causing both of them to growl. She went to grab it when Sesshoumaru stopped her

"Don't, just ignore it"

"I can't...it might...wake t-the baby..."

"Fine but I won't stop" He smirked as he went harder

"J-jerk..." Kagome then pressed the green button and held it to her ear "H-hello...?"

"Kagome? Are you feeling alright?" Yuka asked from the other line

"Yeah...I...I'm fine" She tried to push Sesshoumaru off but he was having too much fun watching her suffer

"Well you're on speaker phone so we're all here"

"Umm ok...what a-are you c-calling for?"

"Well we wanted a chat" Ayumi called. Sesshoumaru sensitive hearing enabled him to hear the girls, he smirked and thrust even harder causing a moan to slip "Are you sure your ok?"

"Sesshoumaru...you...are...so...dead!" Kagome panted "I'm fine...uh...honestly"

"Oh my god are you...?" Edi screamed

"Gosh Kagome you could have stopped for a few moments" Ayumi laughed

"Honestly what are we going to do with you" Yuka giggled

"Hey don't blame...me..." Kagome laughed "Blame...Sessh...Sesshoumaru" He picked up his pace this time making it hard for her to stop moaning and continue talking "Sessh...you wait..."

"Umm I think we'll go now" Edi laughed

"Yeah we better" Yuka added

"Have fun Kagome" They then hung up and Kagome set her phone back down

"Sessh...you're...AH" Kagome was caught off guard and was hit by her orgasm "Oh..." She wrapped her arms around Sesshoumaru's neck just as he came in her

"Mate" He growled as he sunk his teeth into her mating mark. She moaned out from both the pain and pleasure as Sesshoumaru licked her mark clean. When he was finished he quickly pecked her lips, pulled out of her and rolled on his side "That was amusing"

"When I have the strength tomorrow morning you're going to wish you were never born" Sesshoumaru gave her one of his sexy smiles almost making her come again "You're lucky I love you so much"

"Hn" He pulled her to lie on his chest as he closed his eyes "Take that outfit back home with us" He smirked

"I think I'm only going to use it on special occasions" She kissed his chest and snuggled close to him "The next time will be if I have a daughter"

"Well I'm lucky youkai pregnancy only lasts 4 to 6 months" Sesshoumaru then pulled the covers closely around them as they drifted off to the land of the dreams...

The next morning Kagome awoke in her nightdress but alone, she noticed her door was unlocked so she just assumed that Sesshoumaru had left to see to Maru. Well that was until the little bundle jumped on her "Mommy!" He beamed down at her

"Hey baby" She smiled as she kissed his cheek "Did you sleep alright?"

"Yep" He nodded "Daddy told me to come wake you before you sleep your life away"

"Well why didn't daddy come wake me himself?"

"Great gramps took him to see some scrolls in the little wooden hut thing"

"Revenge" She giggled as she sat up "So do you..." She was cut off when he phone began to ring "Hello?"

"Kagome fancy coming shopping?" Ayumi asked from the other line

"Yeah I need to get some supplies for when I go back"

"Bring your husband and child if you want"

"That's not a good idea. Sesshoumaru wouldn't go and even though my son would how can I explain his markings?"

"There's a festival on today, I forgot what it's called but children are dressing up as mythical creatures or youkai"

"Really? Let me just ask my son then" Kagome then turned to Maru "Do you want to come shopping with mommy today? You can meet my friends and we can buy some toys"

"Yes please" He grinned a toothy grin

"Ok go tell daddy" Maru nodded and ran to find his father, Kagome put the phone back to her ear "What time do you want us to meet you?"

"How about we meet you at the festival?"

"Yeah sure"

"Wear a kimono ok, I'm sure you have loads"

"That's what you think" Kagome laughed as she hung up the phone. Just as she did this Sesshoumaru entered with a scowl on his face "What's wrong love?"

"Your grandfather has dragged me everywhere in the shrine to look at fake scrolls, sutras etc."

"Ouch" Kagome walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck "You were amazing last night"

"I know I was" He smirked as he met her lips in a soft kiss "Maru said that you two are going out?"

"Yeah, you were invited too but you'd feel very awkward plus how could we explain these?" She traced his magenta stripes with her finger "Maru can get away with it because there's a festival where children dress so"

"I'll return to the feudal era for a few hours and I'll meet you in the well house at sun down"

"No problem" She smiled "Where's Maru now?"

"Begging your brother to go with you two" Kagome laughed as she imagined her brother's distressed face

"Let him suffer" She then gave Sesshoumaru one last kiss and went to her wardrobe "Will AhUn be able to carry any more supplies? I'm going to get some gifts for Maru and some food"

"He should be fine" He then saw Kagome pull out a pink kimono with baby blue patterns and matching obi "You never wear that back home so why here?"

"It's a festival we're going to so it's traditional" She replied "Maru can wear the kimono I have in my pack, I don't want him to wear the one mom bought because he'll only ruin it"

"I see. I'll be going now be careful out there" He kissed her cheek and made her way to the well house. Kagome began dressing as Maru ran in with a huff

"What's wrong love?" She asked as she tied her obi

"Souta won't come with us, he said he's got a 'date' or something" Maru pouted "He said he's taking some girl to a festival"

"We're going to the festival too so we may see him up there" She smiled "Now come here so that I can dress you" Maru obediently ran over to his mother where she sat him on the bed. She then dug through her bag until she found the kimono that looked identical to Sesshoumaru's white one with red flower patterns "You're going to look just like your daddy"

"I always do" Maru laughed as Kagome began to dress him "Where did daddy go?"

"He's gone back home whilst we go to the festival, I don't think he can endure any more of gramps talk" Once Maru was dressed Kagome quickly brushed her hair and put her phone in her bag "Come on then sweetie" She then took his hand and went downstairs to see her mother "Mom. Maru and I are going to the festival, we'll be back around 4pm ok?"

"What about breakfast?"

"We'll have some up there, can I take the car?"

"You know I don't like you taking the car. Sure you passed your driving test years ago but you've only ever driven 3 times"

"I'll be fine, I need to go shopping as well so it will be easier if I put it in the boot"

"Well ok dear, drive safely"

"I will, have we got a car seat for Maru to sit in?" Mrs Higurashi turned from the sink and sighed

"You're lucky that your aunt came to visit, she brought her grandson and put the car seat in our car for the night but forgot to take it home the next day"

"Gosh that is lucky" Kagome laughed as she lifted Maru into her arms "Well see ya later" She then slipped on her sandals, grabbed her car keys and carried Maru to the car

"What's that metal thing mommy?"

"It's called a car. It's perfectly safe and we're going in it so that we can get to the festival faster" She then strapped Maru into the car seat in the back seat of the car "Do not take off this seat belt unless I tell you otherwise ok?" Maru nodded and Kagome closed the door and jumped in the front, she then strapped herself in and fixed the mirrors "Are you ok sweetheart?"

"Yep" He smiled. Kagome started the ignition causing Maru to jump "That sounds like grandpa Inu after dinner"

"Ooo I'm telling him that" She laughed as she began to drive to their destination. Maru looked out the window gazing at all the foreign shops, people and cars in excitement

"Mommy is there any youkai here?"

"I don't know love but if there is they hide it, youkai are just a myth in these times"

"How did our kind die out if we live longer than humans?"

"I honestly don't know" She smiled "And don't forget I'm still human"

"Yeah but you're like a immortal human so you don't count" He mused "Are there mikos and monks here?"

"Yes but they don't have powers like I do"

"So you're the strongest. Yay mommy" He clapped cheerily. Pulling into the car park just outside the festival Kagome got out and unstrapped her son. She lifted him into her arms and locked the car "Mommy I want to walk"

"Fine but you have to promise to listen to me and to hold my hand"

"I promise" He smiled. Kagome then set him down and grasped his hand

"Come on then, it's most probably going to be crowded so hang on tightly ok?" He nodded and they proceeded to the festival...

Since they were there relatively early it wasn't that crowded. Kagome noticed Maru getting a little unnerved by all the people around him but that was to be expected. He had only been in a place this crowded once and that was at the palace during a ball and Sesshoumaru was with him "Mommy those kids over there have markings on their faces but they smell human"

"It's face paint like what Geishas wear" Kagome spotted her friends by a coffee stand and waved to them "Yuka, Edi, Ayumi. Hey" The two walked over to them and smiled

"Hey Kagome" Edi smiled

"It's about time you got here" Ayumi laughed

"Sorry about last night" Yuka blushed

"Don't worry about it" Kagome smirked "I still had fun" The girls looked down at Maru and grinned

"And who's this handsome little boy?"

"He's so cute"

"What's his name?" Kagome lifted Maru into her arms so that her friends could get a better look at him

"Girls this is Maru, Maru these are my friends Yuka, Edi and Ayumi" For the first time Maru went all shy and gave a little wave before burying his head into his mother's neck "You're not usually shy Maru" She laughed

"He's an image of Prince Sesshoumaru" Edi gapped

"You're right" Yuka added

"Is he a hanyou?" Ayumi asked

"No he's youkai" Kagome replied "Don't know how though"

"He's adorable"

"Yeah he is isn't he" She smiled "Have you had breakfast yet?" They shook their heads "Thank goodness I'm starving. Fancy going to a café?"

"Yeah, my stomach's growling" Edi moaned. They all then went to the nearby café. When they arrived they took their seats in a booth and looked through the menu "I'm having the special"

"I'm just going to have some toast" Yuka replied "Oh and coffee, but only because it comes free"

"I'll have a full English breakfast, call me a pig but I'm starving" Ayumi laughed

"I haven't had one of them in years" Kagome mused "I'll have tea and a blueberry muffin" She then scanned through it for Maru "I have to be careful with what you have darling, you have a sensitive stomach and nose"

"Can't I have what you're having mommy?" He asked innocently making Kagome's friends sigh in awe

"No I want you to have something filling"

"Kagome I'm sure he can eat anything" Yuka sighed "I bet he eats raw meat at home"

"Yeah I'm positive he won't be sick" Edi added

"Back off girls Kagome's just being a worried mother" Ayumi sighed

"His stomach is sensitive to greasy foods that's all and everything here seems so greasy" Kagome explained

"Then how about you give him pancakes with raspberry sauce?" Yuka suggested "I'm sure they do children sizes"

"Yeah he'll enjoy that" Kagome smiled "Pick a drink sweetie" She passed the menu to Maru and let him scan through it

"Kagome he can read?" Edi gapped

"Yeah, he already has his studies"

"When did he start them?"

"A year ago"

"Don't tell me you're already teaching him to fight"

"No of course not" Kagome sighed "He'll start that at 9, he's only 5 now"

"Mommy?" Maru whispered as he tugged at her sleeve "Can I have some orange juice?"

"Of course" She smiled as she took the menu from him "After breakfast we'll go back to the festival" As she said this a waiter walked over to them and smiled

"What can I do for you wonderful ladies? Especially you" He winked to Kagome causing Maru to bite back a growl

"I'll have the breakfast special" Edi smiled

"I'll have some toast and coffee" Yuka ordered

"I'll have a full English breakfast with you on the side" Ayumi winked

"That can be arranged" He smirked as he wrote down the orders "And for you gorgeous?" He asked Kagome

"I'll have some tea and a blueberry muffin and pancakes with raspberry sauce and an orange juice for my son please"

"Most certainly, your breakfasts shall be ready soon ladies" He then gave Kagome one last wink and strutted off. Kagome then leaned down to Maru

"Why did you aura just flare up and why are you frowning?"

"He's smells like what granddad says 'in the mood'" He replied with a slight growl "I don't like him mommy, he's a bad man"

"Just ignore it love" Kagome kissed his forehead

"I doubt he'd be standing if daddy met him"

"I doubt he'd be alive if your father met him" Ayumi laughed "He's cute but a right womaniser"

"You're the one who just flirted with him" Edi rolled her eyes

"Well you know what she's like" Yuka mused

"You guys never change" Kagome smiled as she shook her head. The waiter then returned and gave everyone their food, he then wrote on some paper and handed it to Kagome "Umm excuse me I see our bill by here but what's the number underneath?"

"My mobile number" He smirked "I'd like for us to hook up sometime"

"Can't you see she has a son?" Yuka snapped

"I'm great with kids, what's your name kid?" Maru just glared at him "Hey why don't you answer me?"

"I'm told not to speak to strangers especially shifty ones"

"Adorable" He gritted through a smile "So how about it?" He turned back to Kagome

"I'm married" She replied with a huff "Now could you please leave us be?"

"Or what? I'm sure I could give more much fun than this husband of yours"

"Excuse me?" She snapped as she glared at him

"Well I can see you're going to the festival, my shift is almost over. You and I could go together and then back to my place where I'll show you what a real man is in bed"

"A real man" Kagome stood from the booth and punched the waiter in the face, he fell to the floor holding his broken nose "How dare you speak to me like that, especially in front of my son!"

"Why you stupid bitch" He got back up and swung for her. Kagome blocked him and knocked him flying into the counter, she then walked over to him and squirted tomato sauce all over him "My real man of a husband taught me to fight so I could teach perverts like you a lesson" The manager then ran out and sighed

"Kenji again?" He whipped him with his cloth "You're fired damn it" The managed then turned to Kagome and gave an apologetic bow "I'm so sorry ma'am, your order is on the house for you and your friends"

"Thank you" Kagome then returned to the booth and began eating as if nothing had happened

"How did you learn to fight like that?" Ayumi gapped

"I just said Sesshoumaru taught me"

"Good one mommy" Maru laughed "I still wish daddy was here though, he would have killed him"

"Killing is against the law in this time love" Kagome smirked as she continued eating "Now eat up before your breakfast gets cold. By the way girls it's on the house" The girls laughed and carried on eating...

The day had gone on nicely, the festival was fun and it was a blast shopping with Kagome's friends. Sadly though it was nearly 4pm and Kagome knew she had to return home to pack. She strapped a now sleeping Maru into the car seat and went to put the shopping in the boot. Her friends helped her in which she was grateful "Do you want a lift home guys?"

"No we're good" Edi smiled

"We only live up the road" Yuka mused "That's the good thing about getting an apartment in the middle of town"

"But thanks for the offer Kagome" Ayumi added

"Well I..." Kagome's phone then began to ring "Hello? Oh hey mom, what? Sesshoumaru's already there? Yeah I'm on my way, put him on a second. Hello? Alright love? I'm just saying bye to the girls and I'll be 5 minutes. What? Oh Maru's asleep now, he's had a long day. I didn't buy too much for AhUn's sake. Well I'll see you when I get in ok? Love you too bye" She then hung up her phone and shoved it back in her bag "I'll see you soon girls" Kagome then hugged her friends "I'm gonna miss you"

"Just keep your phone on you" Yuka smiled

"I will" Kagome then jumped into her car and made her way back home. She looked in her mirror to see Maru still sound asleep "He looks just like his father" She then turned her eyes back on the road and continued her way home...

Sesshoumaru was in the kitchen talking to Mrs Higurashi and Souta who had just come home from his date...it didn't go well "I can't believe how snobby she was, she dragged me everywhere and flirted with every guy. I'm glad I ditched her"

"She's most probably after what you had in your pockets" Mrs Higurashi stated "Well you're better off without her"

"I don't like her anyway, I just went out with her to make the girl I like jealous" Souta sighed "Sesshoumaru how did you tell Kagome you liked her? Did you try to make her jealous first or did you just come out and say it?"

"Neither" Sesshoumaru mused "We were just talking one minute and kissing the next"

"So you had it easy"

"Not really. I was competing with Inuyasha, she still loved him even after she left. But she came round and..." He was cut off by the sound of his mate's voice

"We're home" Kagome then stumbled into the kitchen with 4 bags around her wrists whilst struggling to hold Maru. Mrs Higurashi took the bags from her as Sesshoumaru took Maru into his own care, the sleeping bundle curled up against his father and snuggled into his neck "I am shattered" She sighed as she slouched in a chair "Are we travelling far tonight?"

"We'll camp by the well" He stated as he wiped the bangs from Maru's eyes "Father is meeting us there, I don't know why but he passed that message on to Jaken earlier" Kagome nodded and thanked her mother when she received some tea from her "Has he been good?" He motioned to their son

"Good as gold" She smiled softly as she sipped her tea "He got a little angered earlier though, some stupid waiter tried to get on me but I sorted him out"

"He didn't managed to harm you?" Sesshoumaru asked as he scanned over her tired form

"Nope you taught me too well" She then stood and kissed him "I'm going to pack what I've bought alright, are you coming up?" He gave a short nod

"Do you want to carry the pup and I'll carry the bags?"

"No I'm good" She grabbed the bags and led her mate to the bedroom. When they entered Sesshoumaru lay Maru down on the bed and wrapped him in his fur pelt "I got him a few toys and some clothes. I bought some chocolate and candy too but he can only have them once a week or something, I don't want him getting spoilt"

"That is understandable" Sesshoumaru watched Kagome throw all her things into her yellow pack and had to wonder if it was a bottomless pit inside. When she got everything in she had to try and zip up the bag

"Come on ya piece of junk" She groaned as she struggled to zip it

"You're useless" He teased. He then pulled her away and zipped up the bag with no problems

"Show off" She then flung her bag on her should as Sesshoumaru wrapped her pelt back around him and lifted Maru into his arms "Shall we go?" Sesshoumaru nodded and took her hand. When they got downstairs they said their farewells to Mrs Higurashi, Souta and Gramps and headed towards the well house. Careful not to wake the sleeping Prince, Sesshoumaru pulled Kagome to him and let the blue light engulf them as they jumped down the old, enchanted but narrow well...

**And another chapter it up :)**

**I made a minor mistake by the way, I said that this chapter would be the one about Sesshoumaru's past and fears but it will actually well hopefully be the next one**

**Thanks for the ideas and please review**

**Inuyashasesshy4eva**


	13. Family

Chapter Thirteen – Family

Sesshoumaru jumped out of the well with his mate and pup firmly in his grip, he landed with ease to meet the golden orbs of his father "Is there something you wish father?" Maru stirred from their landing and looked around

"Grandpa Inu" He beamed. He reached his arms out to him asking to be held

"Hey little one" He took Maru into his own arms and ticked his stomach "Have you been good for your parents?"

"No" He shook his head sadly "I ran off and didn't listen to daddy when he called me, two troll youkai captured me and tried to eat me"

"Now do you see why you're not to wander too far?" Inutaisho asked

"Yes" He nodded "A man with doggy ears saved me"

"Oh you mean Inuyasha" Inutaisho then turned to the tree behind him "Come out Inuyasha so I may thank you" Grumbling Inuyasha jumped from his tree and landed in front of the group "Is there any reason why you've been spying on your own family?"

"Feh I wasn't, I've always sleep in that tree since...I met Kagome"

"I see, well I thank you for saving young Maru" Inutaisho bowed his head slightly

"But milord he soon regretted it when he found out that he was Prince Sesshoumaru's" Jaken squawked

"Be silent Jaken, it is only natural for him to feel like that" Inutaisho then set Maru down on his feet as he expected him to return to Kagome, he was wrong. Instead he ran over to Inuyasha and tugged at his hakama

"Sesshoumaru..." Kagome breathed as he body froze with fear. Sesshoumaru gave a short nod and moved just behind his son

"Thank you again for saving me doggy ears" Maru grinned a toothy grin

"The name's Inuyasha kid" Inuyasha replied trying to sound cold, he was supposed to despise the pup but he was too damn cute

"You look like my daddy"

"Prince Maru!" Jaken gapped as he ran over to him "Don't insult Prince Sesshoumaru like that!"

"Oh shut up Jaken you're hurting my ears" Maru growled "You're so annoying"

"Why you little..." He trailed off when Sesshoumaru's icy glare met him "Little angel?"

"Wimp" Maru laughed "Toad man"

"Brat" Jaken snapped forgetting that his masters were there

"Smelly"

"Insolent"

"Kiss up"

"Pampered pup"

"Slimy"

"Weak!"

"Jaken!" Sesshoumaru growled as he whipped the imp with his golden whip "Do not speak to my son so lowly"

"My apologies" He fell to his knees. Maru then looked up at his father with his hands still grasped onto Inuyasha's hakama

"See it's true" Tears began to fall down his little eyes "Even a smelly little toad thinks I'm weak"

"Maru..." Kagome whispered. Sighing Sesshoumaru gathered Maru into his arms and let the pup silently cry on his shoulder, his eyes then darted to Jaken

"I suggest you back to AhUn before I rip your throat from your neck"

"Please my Prince, please punish me" Jaken bowed with his head in the dirt "I have shamed you deeply"

"I'll give ya punishment" Kagome then stormed up to him and stood on him "You stupid, pathetic, gay, greasy, slimy toad! How dare you cause my son distress" She then shot little bolts of purification at him

"Please stop" Jaken screamed "I'm sorry" He scurried away from Kagome and hid behind AhUn "You crazy wench!"

"Daddy he's hurting my ears please make him stop" Maru moaned into his collar

"I'll do it" Inutaisho then kicked the imp in the face rendering him unconscious. Kagome then walked over to Sesshoumaru and outstretched her arms to Maru

"Do you want to come to mommy sweetie?" Maru gave a little nod and let his mother pull him into his embrace "Don't listen to that smelly little imp"

"A few years ago you would had killed Jaken for talking so lowly to someone you love, why not now?" Inuyasha asked

"I do not shed blood in front of my son" He stated "Now father what is it that you wanted me for?"

"I just wanted to know when you'd be returning home to us, Usagi's going mad with boredom and wants Maru back. She's driving me crazy" He sighed "Give pity on your father and return home"

"I promised Maru I'd take him to see Bankotsu, Rin, Shippo and Sango first" Sesshoumaru replied "We shall be home within 3 to 4 days"

"Understood" He then walked over to Inuyasha "You're no longer banished from the Western Lands and I shall allow you to live there again but this is only because you saved Maru. You only have one more chance Inuyasha"

"Thanks dad" Inuyasha bowed

"And you are not to go near Kagome and Maru without Sesshoumaru's permission, there are certain areas of the palace you shall be forbidden from too. Ones that are your brother's"

"Half" The two sons corrected

"Whatever helps you sleep at night" He shrugged "Well I shall see you all soon" He then gave both Maru and Kagome a kiss on the cheek and left. Sesshoumaru then turned to Kagome

"Let's go. AhUn throw the imp on your back" The dragon grumbled by complied. Kagome strapped her pack to the dragon making sure it wasn't too heavy and returned to Sesshoumaru's side "You've had your warning" Sesshoumaru narrowed his gaze at Inuyasha and shoved past him with Kagome's fingers entwined with his...

It was nearing midnight and everyone was exhausted even Sesshoumaru but they could not find a suitable place to camp. It was mating season so it made life even more awkward for them. Maru couldn't settle in Kagome's arms and began to get grouchy and it didn't help that Jaken was awake making the poor pup shout more "How much longer?" Maru moaned

"Not long now" Kagome reassured

"You said that 2 hours ago" He snapped "Daddy I want to go to bed"

"Just be patient pup" As they continued through the dark narrow path Sesshoumaru found it got more and more familiar _'I know this place' _even though the place was familiar to him he was still on guard, he felt as if he'd been here in his childhood and even though he wasn't in danger back then doesn't mean he wasn't now. He then took another step forward when two neko youkai guards jumped out

"Don't come any closer youkai" One sneered

"We will not allow you near our mistress"

"Stand aside" Sesshoumaru warned as he flexed his claws "Or you won't live to see the sun rise"

"Step into the light and reveal who you are"

"Yes your voice is very familiar, it holds the same authority as our lady"

"Step aside men and let them pass" A female's voice came from behind the guards

"By my lady you could be attacked"

"Don't be foolish, I know that voice anywhere" The figure then stepped into the light to reveal long silver hair pulled into a high ponytail, amber eyes, crimson red lips, pale skin, one curvy magenta marking on each cheek and a blue crescent moon on her forehead. The woman wore a very expensive looking kimono with a massive pendent symbolising her wealth "Did you come all this way to visit you mother, Sesshoumaru?" Lanterns then appeared out of nowhere as more guards stepped out into clearing, everyone and everything could be seen now "My how you've grown, you're very handsome indeed"

"I thought this path was too familiar" Sesshoumaru stated "It leads to your palace does it not?"

"Correct" She smiled "I'm surprised you remember it, after all you were a mere pup the last time we met. It was the last time I held you before your wretched father ripped you from my arms and took you into his own cruel care"

"I merely came upon here by mistake mother" Sesshoumaru replied "I was currently looking for a place to camp for the night when I ran into your guards"

"I see. Come to my palace where you and your companions can rest for the night" She then turned and let them in the direction of her home

"Mother?" Sesshoumaru began as he walked up beside her with Kagome in his hand "How is it that you are out so late at night?"

"I have been in hiding, my dear son" She replied with a sigh "There is a great evil after me as I hold the gateway to hell"

"Is this evil Naraku?"

"My attacker was not Naraku personally but his partner, I shall explain more when we get to the palace" The guards then all stood to the sides to reveal two large iron gates

"Wow" Maru gapped "Those are bigger than ours" The gates were then pushed open to reveal a large flight of steps that led to the palace itself

"I remember it was shear torture for you to climb these when you were a pup, I assume you're more fitter now" She mused

"I assure you I shall be fine" He smirked "Do you want me to carry you mate?" He asked as he met Kagome's gaze

"I'm alright" She smiled "But thanks" The then ascended up the stairs and to the palace. When they eventually got to the top Sesshoumaru's mother had AhUn taken to the stables whilst she took her son and companions into a large fancy sitting room

"Please sit down" She took a seat opposite them and smiled "So Sesshoumaru tell me how your life has been" Sesshoumaru then told her all about his father falling for a human and birthing Inuyasha and then how they constantly fought and then how Usagi was doing

"...Kagome my mate was travelling with Inuyasha and that's how I met her. However she joined my group after a fight and we became mates and had our son Maru"

"I see" She smiled "It's a pleasure to meet you Kagome, my name is Queen Jen but you can call me Jen"

"The pleasure's mine" Kagome bowed her head in respect

"So this little one is my grandson" She met Maru's tired gaze and smiled warmly "He's an image of you Sesshoumaru"

"He has his mother's attitude though" He smirked

"Oh I don't know he's moaned like you tonight" Kagome mused. She then saw Jaken's mouth opening "Keep it closed imp"

"So mother who is this partner of Naraku's?"

"You know him all too well I'm afraid" She sighed "It is your uncle Phantom. He is bent on revenge and wishes to send you and your father to hell, he also knows that I am one of the last surviving Inuyoukai females and wishes to take me as his even though I have told him many times that I am mated" She frowned "If he finds out about your son he will kill him too"

"I understand" He nodded "You're mated?"

"Yes but with no children, I became infertile after Usagi's birth. Don't know why" She sighed

"Who is your mate?" Before she could answer someone else did

"Hello Sesshou" Everyone looked to the door to find a youkai with short silver spiky hair, amber eyes, two blue straight markings on his face and wore a dark blue and silver haori with a matching hakama. He also wore silver armour that held the royal crest "It's been a while pup"

"Rai?" Sesshoumaru then turned back to his mother smirking "You mated my father's brother?"

"Well Rai was always the handsome one" Jen mused as Rai made their way over to them

"Yep where'd you think you get your handsome features from? Not from your father or grandfather" Rai laughed

"And Rai is more comical"

"And annoying" Sesshoumaru muttered under his breath. Rai then caught sight of Kagome and Maru, he kneeled in front of them and took Kagome's hand

"Well Sesshoumaru you have yourself a pretty one here" He kissed her hand "It's hard to believe you're human" He winked. He then took Maru's chin in his claws "Well aren't you a chip off the old block"

"Daddy what's this funny man saying?" Maru asked as he looked up at his father

"He's saying you look like me" Sesshoumaru stated

"Hey I bet you're big and strong like your daddy too" He smiled "You certainly look it"

"I'm not" He shook his head

"Sure you are, I bet you're even stronger" He mused "Go on hit me in the stomach" Maru wearily looked to his father who nodded. He then punched Rai in the stomach who then was flying into the chair opposite next to his mate

"Wow did you see that daddy? I beat that crazy man up" He crawled into Sesshoumaru's lap and laughed

"You can beat him up whenever you want pup" Sesshoumaru mused as he wrapped his arms around him "But as of now I believe it's time for you to get some sleep"

"I'll show you guys to your rooms for the night" Rai said as he stood "Your pup can stay in the room next to yours, it's your old nursery"

"That's fine" Sesshoumaru nodded "I shall see you at dawn mother" The Prince then stood with his mate and pup and followed his uncle to their bed chambers. When they were shown to their rooms Rai left to see to his mate but not before bidding them a goodnight. Kagome lifted her sleepy treasure into her arms and took him to the nursery whilst Sesshoumaru stripped to his boxers (Kagome got him from her time) and slipped into bed. Not long after Kagome re-entered looking completely exhausted, realizing she left her pack with AhUn she stripped off to her underwear and climbed into bed next to her mate

"I'm exhausted" She sighed as she cuddled to him "Hold me love" Sesshoumaru then wrapped his arms around her and held her close "Hmm goodnight"

"Hn" Sesshoumaru's eyes then slid closed as exhaustion took over him...

It was early, too early for anyone to be awake. Sesshoumaru though was up and dressed, he just couldn't seem to relax so he thought a walk around the gardens would help him. Silently leaving his room and walking down the hall Sesshoumaru found his mother talking to one of her guards, her eyes were glistening with emotion but her face never expressed any of it. Just as the guard left his lady with a bow Sesshoumaru strode over to his mother as she let out a heavy sigh "Is there something troubling you mother?" She met his gaze with sorrow and fear in her eyes. She reached out her hand and gently caressed his cheek

"What are you doing up so early my son?"

"I was restless" He stated "I thought perhaps a walk in the gardens would help"

"I see, the gardens are just down this hall and to the left. Be weary Sesshoumaru do not wander too far from my guards"

"What is wrong?" She pulled her hand away and took a step closer to him

"I was up early this morning as the guards informed me that Phantom has been seen stalking around the castle entrance" She was almost the same height as her son so she managed wrap her arms around his neck with ease as she pulled him into a small hug "I do not want you to relive you past Sesshoumaru, yours is an ugly one and I doubt you've told your mate of it"

"No I haven't" He sighed as he pulled away "I do not want her worrying over me"

"I understand" Angry tears then formed in her eyes as she remembered the ordeals her son went through as a young teenager "It was bad enough when Phantom did such things to you but I was even more disgusted when your father didn't believe you"

"Yes but when he saw what was happening himself he exploded into a fit of anger and tried to kill Phantom"

"Heh and then he had the balls to pull you into his arms to say that everything was going to be alight, he didn't even apologize. How can you forgive him Sesshoumaru?"

"You and I both know that as a child I wasn't one to bear grudges, I believe if it all happened a few years later I would never have forgiven father and would most probably be trying to kill him"

"Well you know you have nothing to fear here my son" She smiled as she kissed his cheek "Rai has gone with some of the guards to patrol the area outside the palace so we should all be perfectly safe"

"Would you care to join me for a walk in the gardens?" Jen nodded and lead her son to the royal gardens "Mother" Sesshoumaru began as they walked "Do you approve of Kagome?"

"Why of course love" She replied "She is very beautiful, strong and kind. She's a wonderful mother and I'm sure she makes a fine mate. But I have to ask you Sesshoumaru, how is it that you only have one child?"

"I didn't want to rush Kagome into it and we're happy with just Maru at the moment. We were discussing the other night about having another child though, Kagome wishes for a daughter"

"It would be a nice balance with one boy and one girl" Jen stated as they continued on "How did you father react when he found out you were mated to Kagome?"

"Kagome and I were courting first and that's when father found out. He was happy for us and said that he wanted another daughter"

"Speaking of daughters how is mine Usagi?"

"Matured" He smirked "Father wishes to mate her off but she refuses to, she states that she will mate with the youkai she loves"

"Has she found anyone yet?"

"Yes but she won't tell me who, she believe I will kill him for touching my little sister"

"You have to admit Sesshoumaru that you most probably would" Jen mused "Is she still a looker?"

"She's very beautiful"

"I see" Jen then stopped "Do you mind if I leave you here my son? I have yet to bathe and I'm going to get an update from my guards"

"Not at all mother" Jen then give her son a quick kiss on the cheek and headed back to the comfort of her own. Sesshoumaru continued up the garden that stretched further away from the palace, he was about to turn back to see to his mate and pup when a familiar but dangerous scent hit his nose

"My my how you've grown" Sesshoumaru went eye wide as a figure in complete black landed just a few inches from him. His narrowed dark gaze met Sesshoumaru's as he licked his lips "It has been far too long my nephew"

"Phantom..." Sesshoumaru went to grab for his sword when he found that he had stupidly left both of them in his chambers

"That was certainly foolish of you" Phantom laughed as he neared the Prince "You look even more delicious than before. I just want to cut you up into little pieces"

"Get the hell away from me!" Sesshoumaru growled as he began to step backwards

"Show respect for your elders you impertinent pup" Phantom then knocked Sesshoumaru back into a tree and closed the space between them "The smell of your fear is certainly intoxicating, the great son of the great dog King is cowering before me" He laughed "I couldn't ask for anything better" He snaked his hand around Sesshoumaru's throat as he fiercely smashed his lips against him. He shoved his tongue into the younger one's mouth, Sesshoumaru bit the intruder who then pulled away and backhanded him "Why you ungrateful wretch" A dagger appeared in his hands as he came down on the Prince

"Hey!" Phantom turned his gaze to the voice and got punched flying into another tree. "Don't mess with my family Phantom" It was Rai, he had come back just mere minutes ago when he picked up Phantom's vile scent

"You seem to forget little brother, we share the same family" Rai stood in front of Sesshoumaru and unsheathed his sword "Now come I don't wish to fight, I was merely here to greet my nephew" His eyes then darted to Sesshoumaru "I have a message from Naraku, he said one will die" Phantom then clapped his hands as he was engulfed by a cloud of miasma, he then took to the sky and returned to his destination

"That bastard!" Rai turned to Sesshoumaru and inspected him for any injuries "Are you alright pup?"

"I'm fine" He coughed as he rubbed his swollen neck

"Come we shall tell your mother of this ordeal" Rai wrapped his arm over Sesshoumaru's shoulder as they made their way back to the palace. As soon as they entered Jen ran over to them and slapped Rai's arm

"Why did you just run off in the middle of a conversation?"

"Phantom" Was all he needed to say. Jen's eyes immediately met Sesshoumaru as she saw the distress and fear in his eyes

"Oh my god, are you alright?" She wrapped her arms around him and tried to hold him the way she used to when he was a pup "I shouldn't have left you on your own"

"Do not worry mother I'm fine" Sesshoumaru replied as he pulled away "Is my mate up yet?"

"I don't think so"

"I'll have to tell her of all this, could you take care of Maru for now?"

"Of course"

"Thank you" Sesshoumaru then retreated to his bedroom to find Kagome slipping into her school uniform "Kagome" The miko looked up with a smile but it soon left when she saw Sesshoumaru's roughed up person

"Sesshoumaru? What happened?" Sesshoumaru sat down on the bed and pulled Kagome into his lap

"I need to tell you something mate" He started "Do you recall who my mother said who was Naraku's new partner?"

"Yes, it was your uncle Phantom" Kagome replied as she looked up at him with concern

"Well I just went for a walk and he attacked me, Rai found us before anything could happen"

"What so Phantom was trying to kill you?" Sesshoumaru shook his head and lowered it so that his bangs covered his eyes

"When I was a young teenager Phantom began to abuse me in anyway he could, I told my mother who told my father who just scolded me for speaking so wrongly. That night I retired to my chambers but found I was not alone, Phantom came out from the shadows and pounced on me...he then sexually abused me"

"Sesshoumaru..." Kagome turned in his lap and wrapped her arms around him "No wonder why you took Sango into your care when you found out what happened to her"

"Phantom continued to do it and I even tried telling my father once more who just ignored me, Phantom then began to get even more brutal and frequent. He came during the afternoon once but as he was doing it my father walked in. I've never seen him look so angry in his life. His eyes turned a deep crimson and his markings jagged, he threw Phantom from me and slashed at him with his claws. He almost killed him but grandfather came in and stopped him, when he leaned of what happened Phantom was banished for life. My father pulled me into his arms and comforted me when my mother came in and said that she no longer wanted to be bound to an unbelieving pig. He agreed but took Usagi and I away from her"

"So Phantom's back to finish the job?" He nodded. He then lay back on the bed as Kagome lay over him, she stared into his golden orbs and kissed his forehead

"When he just came he left a message from Naraku; one will die"

"One will die?"

"Yes I believe Naraku is trying to kill either you or Phantom"

"What shall we do?"

"We'll return to the Western Lands and tell father of this" Sesshoumaru stated "Mother and Rai will most probably join us and we shall gather Sango and Bankotsu on the way. I'm sure they don't want to miss out on this"

"And what of the children?"

"Usagi will take them to the den of the palace and protect them" Sesshoumaru then sat up and pulled Kagome with him "Come let's go"

**You have another long one yay**

**Sorry if some are offended or disgusted about Sesshoumaru's past but it fitted in at the time and will drive Inutaisho's rage further. And no I won't put too much yaoi in it and I promise that I am not going to have Phantom rape Sesshoumaru again**

**Forgive me**

**Please review :)**

**Inuyashasesshy4eva**


	14. Uniting

Chapter Fourteen – Uniting

Sesshoumaru had informed his mother and uncle that he was going to return to the Western lands where he could tell his father the events that occurred. They understood and agreed to come along, Kagome then explained that they would be picking up her sister and lover on the way and offered them to go on ahead if they didn't wish to wait. They decided they would continue on and wishes the small group luck. Before they left Sesshoumaru sent Jaken and AhUn with them for protection the sake of Maru, he asked his mother to care for him as he would be in far more danger if he remained with he and Kagome for the time being. Of course the young pup did not take kindly to this but obeyed.

Sesshoumaru and Kagome were currently flying to the demon slayer village just after waving a small farewell to their blood relatives "I hope Maru will be alright" Kagome sighed

"You don't believe he'll be safe in my mother's care?" Sesshoumaru raised a silken brow

"No it's not that. He ran from us once and almost got eaten, do you believe he'll obey your mother if he gets grumpy?"

"Rai will keep him entertained and will be very cautious with him" Sesshoumaru then kissed Kagome's cheek "He'll be fine"

"I hope Sango and Bankotsu will be able to assist us, after all Sango may be pregnant"

"I can smell her from here, she's fit and healthy. There's is no child in her womb" As he said this the demon slayer village came into view

"Do you think the rest of the Band of Seven will aid us?" Kagome asked

"Well we can tempt Jakotsu by waving Inuyasha in his face and I'm sure the rest will want their revenge" They then descended into the village where they were greeted by Jakotsu and Renkotsu

"Prince Sesshoumaru Princess Kagome" Renkotsu bowed

"Oh my god it's Inuyasha's attractive older brother and Kagome" Jakotsu beamed as he ran off to the headman's hut "Big brother Inuyasha's sexy brother is here" Kagome burst out laughing as Sesshoumaru flexed his claws in annoyance

"Idiot" Renkotsu sighed "Please wait here, big brother shall be out momentarily" Just as he said this Bankotsu walked out with Sango at his side.

"Kagome it's so good to see you" Sango ran to her friend and pulled her into a hug "Where's my handsome nephew?"

"He's on his way home with Sesshoumaru's mother and uncle. We've come here to ask for you help" Kagome replied seriously

"What is it?"

"Naraku has a new companion, he's Sesshoumaru's uncle Phantom. The guy is completely ruthless and incredibly strong, we're going back to the palace to plan our attack on Naraku once and for all"

"Will you aid us" Sesshoumaru asked

"Yes we shall" Bankotsu nodded "I want my revenge on that bastard and so do my men"

"Inuyasha may be there too" Kagome said as she looked to her sister "And there's no doubt that he won't bring Miroku along. Are you sure you wish to help?"

"I'm not going to let a perverted monk get in the way of my revenge" Sango stated with a smile "But what of Kohaku, Shippo, Rin and our children?"

"There's a hidden cellar below the palace, Usagi will take the children down there and hide until the battle is over"

"I see" Sango nodded "Then let me just retrieve my weapons, Kirara and the children and we'll go" Sango then returned to the headman's hut just as two teenagers ran out and pounced on Kagome

"KAGOME" The miko hit the floor with the children on top of her

"Rin Shippo I've missed you guys" Kagome smiled as she wrapped her arms around them

"Prince Sesshoumaru" Rin beamed as she jumped up from Kagome and hugged her master "I've missed you my lord" Kagome then managed to shuffle Shippo off as she stood with the kitsune

"You two go pack and meet us by here in a few minutes" They both nodded and ran off in the direction of their rooms

"So this is the first time Naraku has struck in 5 years" Bankotsu stated more than asked "This means that he has most probably got a new body and is stronger than before"

"If he has grown in power he wouldn't had teamed up with my uncle" Sesshoumaru argued "Phantom is strong but my father is much stronger"

"You have a point there" Bankotsu then clapped his hands and the rest of the Band of Seven formed behind him "Naraku is back, we shall get our revenge and kill him once and for all"

"Did Naraku have this Phantom leave any messages when he appeared before you" Sango asked as she carried a little bundle out on her hip. The demon slayer was dressed in his fighting attire with Hirakotsu strapped to her back as she approached them

"Hello gorgeous" Kagome smiled as she took the bundle from Sango's arms

"Naraku did leave a message" Sesshoumaru replied "He said 'one will die'"

"If Naraku says one will die then one **will **die" Kohaku sighed as he walked out with Rin and Shippo at his side

"Be positive Kohaku" Sango smiled as she brushed the bangs from his eyes "You will not fight this battle, you will be with Usagi in the cellar with the children"

"You have a duty to protect your niece" Kagome added as she kissed the little girl in her arms "Ne Sessh, Sango's little one is 5 so how about we betroth her with Maru" She then looked down to Sango's daughter "What do ya say Chiyo?"

"Marry Maru?" Chiyo blushed

"Kagome this isn't the time" Sesshoumaru sighed

"And my little girl isn't going to marry anyone" Bankotsu laughed as he took Chiyo into his arms "She's going to be a nun"

"You wish" Sango mused "Shall we fly?"

"It would be faster" Sesshoumaru nodded

"Yeah and I want to get back to Maru as soon as possible" Kagome added

"Right so if Bankotsu, Chiyo and I fly on Kirara" Sango began

"I'll carry Rin and Kagome on my youkai cloud" Sesshoumaru suggested

"And since I can inflate I'll carry the six of the band of seven and Kohaku" Shippo stated

"Agreed" Everyone then went to their places and took off to the sky...

The palace of the Western lands came into view as everyone let out an exhausted sigh, well besides Kagome. She gasped. Concentrating Kagome made sure what she felt was certain when she grasped Sesshoumaru's haori "Sesshoumaru I can sense Naraku's tainted jewel!"

"Where?" Everyone heard Kagome's outburst and looked around for any signs of Naraku

"In...in the direction of the...palace..." She replied as Sesshoumaru let out an angry growl "I can't make out where the jewel is exactly but it's close"

"Calm down mate, he'll be fine" Sesshoumaru then turned to his allies "Land now"

"But we're not by the palace yet" Sango protested

"It's for the children" They then landed just a small distance from the palace when Sesshoumaru turned to the group "Kitsune take Chiyo, Kohaku and Rin to Totosai's. Explain that I sent you and that the neko shall be there shortly with Usagi and Maru" Shippo nodded and transformed once again. Rin took Chiyo into her own arms as Kohaku helped her onto Shippo

"Be careful" Rin smiled sadly "And don't die on us" Shippo then took to the sky and headed to his destination

"Why didn't you send them to the cellar like we planned?" Kagome asked annoyed

"Because if Naraku's in the area he may send the Saimyosho to spy on us and will find the cellar" He stated "We'll continue on foot so they don't pick up the neko's aura that quickly, I can hide mine but she can't hide hers" Without another word the group made their way to the palace. Kagome closed her eyes and tried to pick up any auras in the palace ahead, all she could sense was Inutaisho's, Yukiko's, Daichi's, Rai's, Usagi's, Jaken's, AhUn's, Maru's and the servants' and guards' "Do you sense anything sinister mate?"

"No everything is normal, I can't sense the jewel any more either"

"Then this could be a trap" Sesshoumaru caught Kagome's hand as they neared the palace gates

"Sesshoumaru" The Prince turned to find Inuyasha and Miroku running over to them "I picked up Naraku's scent from the village yesterday, it was heading in this direction but it just disappeared instantly"

"I could not sense his demonic aura at all though" Miroku added

"Inuyasha our uncle is back and is seeking revenge" Sesshoumaru stated "You've never met him, he hates our father and wishes for all our deaths. If you intend to join us be weary. You will not touch the girls either, that goes for you too monk" Miroku and Inuyasha nodded and they followed the rest of the group through the palace gates and to the entrance. They found the doors stained in blood as the palace guards lay dead beneath it

"Sesshoumaru" Kagome squeezed his hand

"There's..." He was cut off when his sensitive ears picked up a pained scream, a child's scream "Maru!?" Sesshoumaru released Kagome and kicked the large palace doors clean off their hinges. He ran straight in, past all the corpses of his servants and guards as he dove into the throne room. What he found scared even him "No..." Kagome and the rest of the gang ran in behind him as the miko let out a distressed cry

"MARU!!!" There lay the young Prince in the middle of throne room by Naraku's and Phantom's feet, he body was tainted in his own blood as he lay there motionless "No..." Kagome fell to her knees "...my baby..."

"Dad!" Inuyasha shouted as he actually looked around the room. Naraku's minions were standing all around with at least one of the royal family at their feet. They were all concious, well just about, besides Usagi. This made Sesshoumaru's rage increase as his eyes bled red as he unsheathed his sword

"I love it when he's angry" Phantom mused as he unsheathed his own sword "Come at me Sesshoumaru, come and avenge your pup's death" Sesshoumaru didn't need to be told, he let out an angered howl as he dived forward and engaged with his uncle...

**Hey sorry this chapter's a little short but I've been suffering a little from reader's block. I'm not back on track and shall be adding much more detail in the next chapter**

**Reviews please :)**

**Inuyashasesshy4eva**


	15. Revenge

Chapter Fifteen – Revenge

_Kagome sat in a field full of different types of flowers. The weather was perfect, the area was perfect, the view was perfect and most importantly her family was perfect. Kagome leaned back into the hard built chest of her mate, she smiled contently as he wrapped his arms around her small waist "I love you Kagome Taisho" He whispered huskily into her ear_

"_I love you too" Kagome tilted her head back as Sesshoumaru leaned down and caught her lips in a soft loving kiss_

"_Mommy! Daddy!" Maru dived into Kagome's lap as he wrapped his arms around her "Did you see how far I jumped?"_

"_I most certainly did" Kagome giggled as she hugged him_

"_You're excellent pup" Sesshoumaru smiled genuinely as he tickled Maru's chin_

"_Daddy stop it..." Maru laughed as Kagome released him "Bully" He then jumped from Kagome's lap and began to run through the field "You can't catch me ha ha" Sesshoumaru then moved from his mate and ran after their pup_

"_Immature" Kagome mused as she watched them run "You can never turn down a challenge"_

_End Flashback_

Kagome looked up from the tear stained floor and to her mate who was blindly fighting with his uncle out of pure rage. The band of seven, Inuyasha and Miroku attacked the minions holding the royal family hostage as Sango ran to Kagome's side "Kagome" She wrapped her arms around her friend and turned to Kirara "Kirara take Usagi to Totosai and stay there until I come get you" The neko nodded and transformed. She then ran over to Usagi and threw her on her back as she flew off to Totosai's

"...Maru..." Kagome stared at her lifeless son. Some of Naraku's minions ran their way causing Sango to release her sister and engage into battle with the youkai "...he...can't...die..." Kagome's view was then blocked by two muscular legs, she didn't need to look up to know who it was

"Did you get my message?" A silky voice asked "I've never seen you look so destroyed Kagome"

"Naraku..." Kagome's now angry tear filled eyes glared up at the dark hanyou as she stood "How dare you lay a hand on my son! Why couldn't you just leave him alone!?" She screamed as she thumped at his chest "He was only 5, he never did anything to you" Naraku grabbed Kagome's wrists, seizing her thumping as he pulled her closer

"It is punishment for destroying my plans every time" He laughed "You should never have come here" He then lifted her by her wrists and threw her flying, she flew straight past Sesshoumaru and into a pillar causing it to collapse due to the hard impact

Sesshoumaru saw his mate crash into the pillar. He knocked Phantom from him as his eyes returned to gold. He felt completely numb. Was she dead? Had he lost everything he cherished? His eyes picked up Naraku's amused laughter as he turned to see him dust his hands "I never realized she was so light" He met Sesshoumaru's eyes and smirked "Come now Sesshoumaru I did her a favour, she is now united with her dead son. You should be happy for her"

"Do you wish to join her nephew?" Phantom whispered into his ear from behind. He placed his hands on Sesshoumaru shoulders and smirked "I will gladly kill you" A dagger then appeared in his hands as he brought it to Sesshoumaru's throat "I am compassionate at heart nephew"

"Back off my son" Inutaisho came out of nowhere and ran his claws through Phantom's chest. He grasped his brother's heart and wrenched it out "You are no god, you can die" The dagger fell to the floor as Phantom stumbled back from Sesshoumaru

"I'll burn your family in hell" He then collapsed to the floor and was no longer

"How did they manage to subdue you all?" Sesshoumaru asked as he turned to his father

"Naraku used witch craft on the palace, anyone who was in there at the time would be drained of power and rendered useless. Someone broke the spell"

"But who...?"

"I couldn't lose the youkai I love" Sesshoumaru spun round to find Kagome's tattered person standing on the broken pillar with a smashed pendent in her hand "When Naraku threw me I pulled it from his neck"

"Kagome..." The miko tripped over to him as he pulled her into his embrace "I thought I lost you" He kissed her forehead "How did you know that was sealing them?"

"I didn't. I sensed a demonic aura in it and thought it held Maru's life so I smashed it"

"Your son was run through with my tentacles" Naraku cackled as he neared them "That's how he died, I loved how he screamed for you. Especially when tears ran down his eyes when he knew you weren't going to be there to save him" Sesshoumaru moved from Kagome with Tokijen in his claws as he neared Naraku

"You will pay for this" He then held his sword out in front of him "DRAGON STRIKE" Inuyasha then ran up behind the dark hanyou

"WIND SCAR"

"HIRAKOTSU" Sango shouted as she stood to Sesshoumaru's left

"DRAGON TWISTER" Inutaisho added his blow

"BANRYU" Bankotsu bellowed. Naraku was hit with the multiple attacks but knew he would not be killed as long as he held the tainted sacred jewel in his grasp. Kagome channelled her powers into her sword and walked to Sesshoumaru's side

"This is for my son Naraku" Kagome then swung her sword and released it "GO" Her sword clashed with the jewel purifying it beyond belief

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" The sword then continued on and hit Naraku with the last blow as he felt his body purify and crumble "CURSE YOU ALL" The multiple attacks faded from the dark hanyou to leave nothing but the nearly complete Shikon no Tama. Kagome carefully lifted the jewel in her hand that instantly purified

"I need the rest of the jewel shards in order to destroy it" Kagome added her own as Bankotsu walked up to her and handed the nine that he and Kohaku had in their bodies as well as the one Sango had when she ran from Inuyasha. Inuyasha then walked over to her and handed her four

"There's two from those trolls and the other two from Kouga"

"Inuyasha he better not be dead"

"No...I took them when he was sleeping"

"Inuyasha!" Ignoring that Kagome combined the last of the jewel shards with the Shikon as it glowed a bright pink. Inuyasha stepped back in fear of getting purified. Kagome walked over to her dead pup where Sesshoumaru was currently kneeling by as she took her place beside him "You always wanted to see it when it was complete, it's right here baby" Kagome placed the jewel in her son's cold hands just as the miko Midoriko appeared before them and bowed

"Princess Kagome, Prince Sesshoumaru. You and your family have finally brought down Naraku" She then smiled sadly "But there was a cost, you lost your only child" Tears ran down Kagome's eyes as Sesshoumaru wrapped his arm around her for comfort "But he will soon be replaced, there is another child growing within you as we speak"

"No one could ever replace my son" Kagome cried "He was part of the reason why I loved this time so much" She then wiped her tears "I may be pregnant but this child will never replace the one I lost, with all do respect my lady but how could you think like that? What kind of person would do such a thing?"

"My apologies" Midoriko bowed her head "But I need you to make a selfless wish on the Shikon no Tama" Kagome then took Sesshoumaru's hand and looked into his eyes

"I'm sorry Sesshoumaru, I would wish our son back but that would be very selfish of us"

"Do not apologize Kagome" Sesshoumaru kissed her forehead as he wiped the tears from her eyes. Kagome smiled sadly and returned her gaze to Midoriko

"I'm sorry Lady Midoriko but I can't think of a selfless wish...there isn't one" Midoriko kneeled in front of them as she brushed the bangs from Kagome's eyes

"You answered correctly, you shall be rewarded" Her index finger then tapped the jewel in Maru's cold hands as the room was engulfed in a bright pink light "The jewel is no longer" Midoriko stood just as the light dissipated "Kagome Taisho, you are now free of the burden of the jewel. Have a wonderful life with your family" The great miko bowed lowly and disappeared along with the Shikon no Tama. Kagome lay her head on Sesshoumaru's shoulder and sniffled

"I realize this is the time when we should celebrate but..." Her voice left her as she choked up sobs

"Kagome" Sesshoumaru pulled Kagome into his lap as everyone gathered around them. Sesshoumaru buried his head in Kagome's shoulder and let one tear trail down his porcelain features

"Daddy...why are...y-you and mommy...crying...?" Sesshoumaru lifted his head from his mate to find his pup gazing weakly at them

"Maru..."

"Maru?" Kagome turned so fast in Sesshoumaru's arms she could have given herself whip lash. When she saw her only son alive and well she couldn't help but pull him into her arms and cry out with joy "Oh Maru...thank goodness" Sesshoumaru pulled them into his arms as he held his small family close

"Maru you've had us so scared" Sesshoumaru kissed his son's cheek and gave his family a small squeeze "I love you both so much"

"Sesshoumaru..." Kagome pressed her lips against his "We love you too"

"Mommy" Maru rubbed his little eye "I'm really tired" He then looked over his body and began to shake violently. Kagome quickly stood with him in her arms and gave him a like shake

"Maru baby what's wrong?" Sesshoumaru stood and pulled Maru from her arms

"I'll calm him" Sesshoumaru lay his pup's head against his chest and let out a low rumble. Maru instantly calmed as he closed his eyes "Are you remembering what happened earlier?"

"Yes" He cuddled close "It really hurt, all I could feel was his tentacles spreading through me" He then looked up at Sesshoumaru with tears in his eyes "You never came" He cried "I thought you'd come and save me, I can smell you just beyond the front doors. I felt all my worries go but when I felt that bad man's tentacles go through me...I knew you weren't going to make it in time..."

"Maru" Sesshoumaru laid his chin on his pup's head "I'm so sorry"

"Just...never leave me again...promise me daddy"

"I promise"

"And you mommy" Maru looked hopefully up at Kagome "Do you promise to stay with me?"

"Forever and ever baby" Kagome walked back over to them and nuzzled her son's cheek "I love you so much"

"It's a relief your back with us Maru" Inutaisho smiled

"You were just like your father today" Daichi stated "You were so brave"

"And strong" Yukiko added. Sango then ran over to them and ruffled Maru's hair

"I know you guys are having a moment but I had to see my little nephew" She kissed his nose and grinned "So big, strong and handsome"

"Just like daddy" Maru beamed

"Yep" Sango then turned to Kagome "Bankotsu and I are going to retrieve the children and Usagi"

"Ok" She smiled softly

"Get some rest, I'll see you in the morning" Sango then gave Kagome a small hug and left with Bankotsu to get the children

"Come on then you time for bed" Sesshoumaru smiled "Kagome why don't you go have a bath? I'll settle Maru into bed"

"I'll come give you a kiss in a minute" Kagome pinched Maru's nose playfully and headed to the hot spring "Goodnight guys"

"Goodnight Kagome" Everyone called back. Sesshoumaru then walked over to Inuyasha

"Thank you for aiding us today" Sesshoumaru held out his hand in a friendly gesture

"Well ya know I like a good fight" Inuyasha then shook Sesshoumaru's hand "How ya feeling kid?"

"I'm ok" Maru yawned "You don't look that well though doggy ears"

"I'll be alright" He smiled

"We'll see you at breakfast" Sesshoumaru turned to his father "Do you mind if I retire for the night father?" Inutaisho shook his head

"Not at all" He smiled "Get some rest. You too Inuyasha" Sesshoumaru then bid everyone a goodnight and carried Maru to the pup's bedroom. Upon entering Sesshoumaru lay Maru down on the bed and stripped him of his blood stained clothes

"You're exhausted pup, I'll wash you down for now and you can have a proper bath in the morning" The Prince filled a bowl with warm water and wiped his son over with a flannel, amazingly he managed to get the blood out of his son's hair and quickly towel died it. He then changed him into some pyjamas and lifted him into his arms

"Daddy I know it's naughty but can I sleep with you and mommy tonight? I don't want to be alone"

"Sure pup" They then left Maru's room and into the bed chambers. Inside Sesshoumaru quickly slipped into a sleeping hakama and carried Maru into bed with him "How are you fairing?"

"I'm ok" He smiled tiredly. Kagome then entered in her nightdress and looked down at her family

"So we have the honour of having the young Prince in our presence tonight?" She laughed as she crawled in next to them "I don't know about you two but I'm absolutely exhausted" She looked down at her pup to find him sleeping soundly already "Awe that's so cute"

"Hn" Sesshoumaru's eyes were closed as he tried to get off to sleep. Kagome caressed his cheek causing his eyes to open half lidded

"Just thought I'd tell you Midoriko was right" She smiled "I'm pregnant"

"How did you arrive at that?"

"I just threw up"

"Then congratulations mate" Sesshoumaru then leaned over and kissed Kagome softly on the lips "Goodnight" He then lay back on his pillow and succumbed to his exhaustion

"Goodnight my Princes" Kagome eyes then slid closed as she followed her family into the land of dreams

**Hope you enjoyed it, the next chapter will be the last**

**Reviews please**

**Inuyashasesshy4eva**


	16. The End

Chapter Sixteen – The End

Finally a carefree day to wake up to. It's been four months since Naraku's death and everything is peaceful and tranquil. Inuyasha and Miroku were given the liberty to live in the palace due to the help of defeating Naraku but obviously they were not to near the girls. Well Inuyasha could see Kagome but he had to ask Sesshoumaru's permission first and he would have to be around someone like Daichi or Inutaisho when he did so. But neither were aloud to near Sango; Bankotsu had forbid it and almost killed Miroku for holding Chiyo once.

It was mid afternoon and Kagome was in a newly made nursery, her bump was massive now. Her estimated time of birth was late so she was expecting any day now. Though she was really excited she was also dreading it, the pain she endured was excruciating. If she didn't love children so much she'd never have a kid again.

Today would be a day that she'd have to herself, Sesshoumaru had taken Maru out for a hunting trip along with Inutaisho and Daichi. Bankotsu had taken Chiyo out for a walk whilst the rest of his companions spared in the dojo. Yukiko and Sango were gardening in the new garden set up just for the children to play in, the one they previously played in was ruined due to the children wrecking all the flower bushes. Miroku had returned to check in on Kaede so Inuyasha was left to just wander down the halls

Kagome was currently dusting down her unborn child's crib when a shooting pain hit her abdomen "Not now" She grasped her stomach as she screamed out in pain, she felt her waters burst as she fell to her knees "Sesshoumaru..."

"Kagome!?" Inuyasha had heard Kagome's distressed scream during his wander down the halls. He ran straight into the nursery breaking every rule that he was given, he was now at Kagome's side with his hands on her shoulders "Kagome what's wrong?"

"I'm...I'm...in labour...AHHHH" Kagome screamed "I need...Sesshoumaru"

"He's not here. I'll carry you to your chambers" He then gathered Kagome into his arms and ran down the West wing (where he was forbidden from) and into her chambers. He laid Kagome upon the bed just as Jaken scurried in

"Inuyasha what are you doing here? In the Prince's chambers? And touching his Princess?"

"Just stay with her a moment, she's in labour" Inuyasha then shot out of the room and ran straight to the gardens. Yukiko and Sango came into view as his pace picked up. He was almost there, just a few more sprints and he'd be there. Just as he was about to enter two palace guards came out of nowhere and blocked his way "I need to get through"

"I'm sorry Master Inuyasha but you're forbidden from nearing Lady Sango"

"But it's urgent" He looked past the guards and shouted to the girls "YUKIKO SANGO" The two women looked up startled, Yukiko looked curiously to him as Sango cowered behind her "Quick Kagome's giving birth"

"What?!" Forgetting her own problems Sango ran straight past Inuyasha and to her sister's aid

"Inuyasha go retrieve Sesshoumaru, I can sense his aura he's just on the outskirts of the forest" Yukiko ordered "Send him straight to his chambers"

"I've got ya" Inuyasha then ran straight from the palace and followed the scent of his half brother...

Sesshoumaru, Inutaisho and Daichi hid behind some trees as they watched Maru stalk a small rabbit. He was on all fours as she crawled through the tall grass "Honestly father I believe my strategy was much simpler than yours" Sesshoumaru sighed

"Sesshoumaru you wanted him to slice the rabbit with his whip. He's too young to do that and all the blood and guys would make him wheezy" Inutaisho rolled his eyes

"It would be easier though, you're making him crawl on all fours like a mutt"

"Well he is a dog Sesshoumaru" Daichi mused. Maru stalked a little closer when he accidentally stood on a stick, panicking he tried to pounce on the rabbit before it could run away. The rabbit hopped just before Maru hit the ground, it then hopped as far as it could to get away from him. The young Prince growled and thumped the floor causing Inutaisho to laugh

"Better luck next time pup"

"I almost had it" Maru huffed as he crossed his legs and folded his arms

"You just need practice that's all" Sesshoumaru mused as he lifted him into his arms

"Your father didn't catch his prey the first time" Inutaisho smiled "In fact he completely missed and went head first straight into a pile of mud"

"I remember that day" Daichi laughed "He walked through the door covered from head to toe in mud with a massive scowl on his face, he looked so adorable" Sesshoumaru bit back the urge to roll his eyes when he heard his name being called

"Sesshoumaru...Sesshoumaru..." They all turned to find Inuyasha nearing them

"Doggy ears" Maru beamed "What are you doing here?"

"Sesshoumaru..." Inuyasha tried to catch his breath "Kag...Kagome she's...she's in labour"

"What!" Sesshoumaru tightened his grip on his pup and took to the sky without another word

"Impatient pup" Inutaisho sighed as he pulled Inuyasha onto his youkai cloud "Let's follow him before he does something reckless"

"I agree" Daichi then followed on behind...

Kagome took in deep breaths as she panted hard "Is he back...yet?" Sango wiped Kagome's brow with a damp flannel as she shook her head

"Not yet sis"

"I'm not gonna...give birth...without him..." Kagome breathed as she glanced at Sango through half lidded eyes "He's the reason...why I...don't give...up"

"I know Kagome just a little longer"

"Inuyasha won't fail" Yukiko reassured. She then checked Kagome "Kagome you'll have to push soon you're fully dilated"

"I can't...I need..."

"Kagome?" Sesshoumaru ran through the door almost knocking it off its hinges, he was at her side immediately as he brushed her bangs from her eyes

"What took ya?" The miko panted "You're...gonna get it...now" She then grasped his hand tightly

"Ready Kagome?" Yukiko asked as Sango took her placed beside her. Kagome gave a short nod as her grip tightened on her mate "Push!" Kagome let out a pained scream as she began to squeeze the life out of Sesshoumaru's hand "And again"

"AHHHH" Kagome pushed once again as she gasped and panted for air

"I can already see the head" Sango shouted "Just a few more pushes sis" Kagome nodded and screamed out another push

"Right Kagome I need you to give me one more push" Yukiko said as she concentrated on the job at hand

"I...I can't..." She shook her head, she looked up at Sesshoumaru and sighed "I'm...I'm sorry love"

"Don't talk foolish" Sesshoumaru smiled as he nuzzled her cheek "Just one more Kagome, give Maru a sibling, someone to play with"

"Okay...here it goes...AHHHHHHH" Kagome sucked in all the energy she could gather and let it out in one big push

"That a girl" Yukiko called as she caught the new born bundle into her arms "I'm gonna give your child a quick health check and identify the sex" Sango and Yukiko then lay the crying pup on the desk and checked it over. Once they were finished Sango had the pleasure of lifting it into her arms whilst Yukiko went to inform the rest of the family

"Congratulations" She smiled "You've got a baby girl" She then walked over to them "Who's going to hold her first?"

"Sesshoumaru will" Kagome smiled as said youkai kissed her forehead. Sango handed the small bundle to Sesshoumaru and gave a small bow

"She's an image of you mate" Sesshoumaru smiled softly as he kissed his daughter. He then handed Maru to Kagome and stood "I'll go get Maru"

"I'll come with you" Sango said "Get some rest Kags" She then gave her friend a quick hug and followed Sesshoumaru out the door "She's gorgeous Sesshoumaru" Sango smiled as linked his arm playfully "But my daughter's still cuter"

"I beg to differ Sango" Sesshoumaru smirked as he pulled from her grip and friendly wrapped his arm around her shoulder "I'm sure my daughter will be far more beautiful"

"Are you looking for a fight? I'll give ya one"

"I don't think Bankotsu would appreciate me killing his wife"

"Who said that you'd be able to do me harm?"

"You're human I'm youkai, it's not hard to work out who would win"

"I was raised to kill your kind, I think I can handle you"

"Hn" When they arrived at the sitting room they found everyone grinning uncontrollably "I assume mother told you"

"Well done my son" Inutaisho smiled as he walked over to his son "A healthy daughter, our new Princess of Japan"

"She is a beauty" Sesshoumaru then lifted Maru from Daichi's lap "I'll return shortly" He then turned with his pup and headed for his chambers where his mate and daughter resided "What do you think of having a baby sister Maru? Are you happy or disappointed?"

"I don't know" Maru shrugged "I can't play fight with a girl"

"I'm sure she can" Sesshoumaru chuckled "Just not yet"

"Does this change everything between us now? Will you be playing with her now instead of me?"

"Of course not pup" Sesshoumaru kissed his son's forehead "Nothing is going to get between us Maru, I may have to see to your sister more but that is only because you are more capable of looking after yourself" They then entered Sesshoumaru's chambers to find Kagome cradling the new Princess close

"She has your eyes Sesshoumaru" Kagome smiled as she looked up at them "Hello Maru, do you want to see your sister?" Maru nodded as Sesshoumaru set him down on the bed. The young Prince looked down at his sister in amazement

"She sure is pretty" He grinned "Just like mommy"

"Aren't you sweet" Kagome ruffled her son's hair and pulled him closer

"Have you named her Kagome?"

"Well I have a name in mind...Jade"

"I like it" Maru beamed "Hello Jade" The bundle in Kagome's arms gave an excited giggle "I think she likes it"

"It's frustrating how beautiful she is" Sesshoumaru sighed as he took his daughter into his arms

"What do you mean love?" Kagome asked as she pulled Maru into her lap

"I'm going to have to kill every male that sets eyes on her"

"I'll help" Maru laughed

"Boys" The miko mused "Call me lazy but I need to sleep, will you take the pups off my hands for an hour Sessh?"

"Of course" Sesshoumaru managed to cradle Jade in his one arm as he lifted Maru with the other. He then left his chambers and carried his pups downstairs and back to the sitting room. Upon entering Sesshoumaru sat down with Maru in between Inutaisho and Inuyasha "Kagome has just named her Jade"

"Beautiful" Inutaisho smiled as he gazed at his granddaughter "She's going to be chased constantly by males"

"Oh don't worry granddad. Daddy and I or going to kill everyone that looks at her"

"Heh your old man rubs off on ya too much" Inuyasha mused as he pinched Maru's nose "Sesshoumaru I'm sure Kagome told you that I was the one that carried her to your room earlier" Inuyasha's ears then drooped as he looked up at his brother "I'm sorry but I couldn't think of anything else to do"

"She didn't tell me Inuyasha but I appreciate you telling me. I thank you for seeing to my mate in my absence, you may have saved her life today"

"Well done doggy ears" Maru laughed

"Thanks brat" Inuyasha then moved his gaze to his niece "C-can I hold her...?" Sesshoumaru hesitated for a moment but handed Jade to his brother. Inuyasha held her with so much care, afraid that she might break in his arms "She's stunning alright"

"Don't get any ideas pup" Inutaisho laughed...

**Epilogue - 14 years later**

Kagome and her children were currently on their way back home, they had just visited Mrs Higurashi as it was Jade's birthday "I had so much fun" Jade smiled as she twirled around

"Sis give the twirling a rest, you're gonna make me sick" Maru sighed. Indeed the pups had grown into mature teenagers...well sort of. Maru was now 19 years old and the crowned Prince of Japan. At his current age he looked identical to Sesshoumaru, if he was a little taller they could have passed as twins, though Maru wore a completely different wardrobe and acted more like Kagome. The Prince found he had grown more close to his mother than his father but that was most probably due to the fact that he hardly saw Sesshoumaru as he was always busy. He was the new King of Japan after all. Maru also seemed to hang around his great uncle Rai more than Kagome liked. Rai flirted with everyone which rubbed off on Maru but at least the boy was confident...right? He could be very immature on times and could tease his sister into her grave but he made up for it with his devilish good looks. He had his serious moments though, all the joking stopped if a male made an advance on his little sister or a youkai challenged him.

"I can do whatever I want Maru, don't order me around" Jade poked her tongue out and ran on ahead. The Princess was quite a sight to behold. She had long black hair that reached the small of her back, snow pale skin, crimson red lips and amber eyes. She had the perfect physique that every male drooled over which could be a bother when it came to her safety. Sure she trained a lot but not as much as her brother, their father believed that Jade should concentrate on her studies more than combat. She was brought up with manners and the teachings of a lady it was just a shame she didn't use them much (unless at formal occasions). The young Princess didn't like the idea of being an obedient little girl that had to be given permission to speak, she didn't believe in that at all. She acts just like the way Kagome used to. Jade was a daddy's girl, she always went to see him even when she was forbidden to but she loved him to bits. She respected him and honoured his wishes...sometimes, if he ordered her to do something she was against she would voice her objection. Sure she got in trouble for it but deep down Sesshoumaru was proud of the way she would stand up for herself. Her was usually pursued by both humans and youkai who wanted to lay with her but they didn't last long against her big protective brother.

They were just leaving Inuyasha's forest when a youkai jumped out and looked over Jade with lust filled eyes "Woman you shall be mine"

"Shove it, I'd never go with someone so demanding" Jade huffed

"Show respect to a superior and kneel before me, you should be grateful that I am taking you as mine"

"I'll be grateful when you're gone"

"Learn your place wench" The youkai raised his claws "Your place in life is to please a male now come here and pleasure me, I'm sure you have done it many times"

"That's it!" Maru flexed his claws and stepped forward

"King Sesshoumaru? No wait you're..." The youkai began to quiver under Maru's narrowed gaze "Many apologies your highness, I did not know this woman was your lady"

"Idiot" Maru growled "She is my sister, Princess Jade of Japan" He then sliced the youkai's throat and continued on without another word

"Feel the wrath of the big brother" Kagome mused as she and Jade followed Maru...

They soon came across a small human village. Kagome proposed that they travel through it so that they could browse for any kimono stores "Mom this village doesn't look that wealthy" Maru whispered as they entered said village

"Oh well" Kagome shrugged "Going through is faster that walking around anyway" Jade was dawdling behind her mother and brother as she looked around the village to find children playing happily together, lovers of all ages enjoying life and men working in the fields. It looked so serene and peaceful, it was obvious that this village hadn't seem war in a while. The young Princess then found herself on her butt on the floor

"I'm so sorry milady" A young man around her age with purple hair pulled her to her feet and bowed lowly "I wasn't looking where I was going and..." He then looked into her eyes and found himself lost

"The faults mine, I'm..." Jade's eyes also met his as she too lost herself

"I...I'm Trunks..." He blushed as he shook her hand "I'm the headman's son"

"Princess Jade" She smiled "Nice to meet you trunks" Without releasing each other's hands they found themselves falling into a deep conversation, forgetting everything around them. Kagome watched her daughter and smiled warmly

"Awe" She then heard Maru's growl and she grabbed his arm to pull him back "Oh no you don't pup, it's her birthday she can have what she wants"

"Fine but who's gonna tell dad" Maru grinned evilly...

**Sorry I couldn't resist lol. I brought Trunks in near to the end as a request from MOONLIGHT SHADOW HUNTRESS**

**Well there's the last chapter guys :'( lol**

**I hope you've enjoyed reading this as I have writing it, I'd like to thank everyone for reading this right up until the end and for all the helpful advice and reviews**

**Thanks again**

**Inuyashasesshy4eva**


End file.
